


Marée haute

by AliaMael



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jeune malkavien arrive dans la Cité des Lumières et y découvre la réalité du monde de la nuit... tout en luttant contre sa folie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jewel

\- Monsieur le Régent ?

Je fis un effort pour me reconcentrer sur l'instant présent.

\- Oui ? répondis-je, cherchant rapidement à situer mon interlocuteur.

J'étais à peu près certain que je le connaissais, mais je ne devais pas l'avoir vu bien souvent. Une bonne seconde de réflexion plus tard, son nom me revint. C'était un certain Richard, du Clan de la Lune. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais plus entendu parler de lui.

\- Je souhaiterais présenter mon infant, et lui laisser demander le statut de Nouveau-Né. Madame le Marquis est-elle disponible, ou préférez-vous l'entendre vous-même ?

Le Marquis était présentement en entretien avec un émissaire venu de Nantes. J'envisageai un instant de demander à Richard et son infant d'attendre, mais je connaissais assez bien le Marquis pour savoir que ma décision serait la même que la sienne.

\- J'entendrai sa présentation.

Richard se recula d'un pas, et fit signe à son infant d'avancer. Intimidé, il resta figé un instant avant de s'approcher, ce qui me laissa le temps de le dévisager. C'était un très jeune homme, à qui je donnai à peine la vingtaine. Il était très légèrement plus petit que moi, soit nettement en dessous de la moyenne actuelle. Très mince, très pâle, il avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts presque lumineux. Curieusement, il émanait de lui une sorte d'impression diffuse d'étrangeté, alors même qu'il n'avait encore parlé. Je me demandai si j'anticipais sur sa nature de malkavien, ou s'il faisait le même effet à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son Clan.

Enfin le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant moi, baissa les yeux, et après une légère hésitation se présenta d'une voix douce, teintée d'un infime tremblement.

\- Monsieur le Régent, je suis Ariel Janvier, infant de Richard Deniel, du Clan Malkavien. Je requiers votre bienveillance pour m'accorder le statut de Nouveau-Né, et ainsi libérer mon Sire de la Tradition de la Responsabilité.

Je le regardai en silence. Malgré les marques de nervosité qu'il avait laissé transparaître jusqu'alors, il restait calme, presque impassible. Son self-control me plaisait.

\- Monsieur Janvier, pouvez-vous me réciter les Traditions ? demandai-je.

\- La Première Tradition, commença-t-il lentement, est celle de la Mascarade. _Tu ne révéleras ta Nature à ceux qui ne sont pas du Sang ; le faire, c'est renoncer à ton Sang._ La Deuxième Tradition est celle du Domaine : _Tu es le maître en ton Domaine, tous t'y doivent le respect et nul ne peut y mettre ta parole en doute._ Troisième Tradition, poursuivit-il, de plus en plus assuré, la Progéniture. _Tu ne peux étreindre un mortel qu'avec la permission de ton Ancien, sans quoi toi et ta progéniture serez détruits._ Quatrième Tradition, la Responsabilité : _Tant que ton infant n'a pas été reconnu comme notre semblable, tu le commanderas en toute chose et seras responsable de ses actes devant nous._ Cinquième Tradition, la Présentation. _Honore le Domaine d'autrui. Quand tu entres dans une Cité, tu dois te présenter à celui qui la gouverne ; sans son acceptation tu n'es rien._ Sixième Tradition, la Destruction. _Tu ne peux détruire ton semblable. Le droit de donner la Mort Finale n'appartient qu'à ton Ancien. Seul l'aîné des tiens lancera la Chasse au Sang._

Il se tut, attendant mon verdict. Bien sûr il avait fait un sans faute. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à autre chose : aucun Sire ne présente un infant qui ne peut au moins réciter ses Traditions. Son attitude m'en apprenait beaucoup plus. Il était nerveux, mais savait se contenir et ne laissait pas sa tension le paralyser. Il était évident qu'il était très conscient de mon statut, et du sien. Il avait parlé d'une voix claire et audible, mais respectueuse. Je le laissai mariner encore quelques secondes, mais il ne se démonta pas, malgré mon regard peu amène. Enfin, je décidai de mettre un terme à son angoisse.

\- Ariel Janvier, infant de Richard Deniel, au nom de madame Patricia Gardinier, Ancilla du Clan Toréador, Marquis de Paris, je vous reconnais Nouveau-Né. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur la Cité. Vous pouvez vous relever, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Janvier se releva, soulagé, et afficha à son tour un sourire, quoique nettement moins assuré que le mien.

\- Merci, monsieur le Régent, finit-il par répondre.

Il échangea un regard avec son Sire. Celui-ci parut d'un coup se désintéresser de lui et tourna les talons pour sortir sans autre forme de procès. Laissé en arrière, Janvier parut perdu, et peut-être un peu blessé de ce qui ressemblait à une forme étrange d'abandon.

\- Monsieur Janvier, l'appelai-je d'un ton plus détendu que celui, protocolaire, que j'avais employé jusqu'alors, pourrais-je vous poser quelques questions ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers moi d'un bloc. J'eus le sentiment qu'il s'était retenu de sursauter.

\- Bien sûr monsieur, répondit-il, nerveux.

\- Détendez-vous, tentai-je de le rassurer. Je suis juste curieux de savoir un peu mieux qui vous êtes, maintenant que vous êtes membre à part entière de cette Cour... Asseyez-vous donc, ajoutai-je en désignant une chaise à côté de la mienne.

Il s'assit. Il hésitait entre me regarder dans les yeux et baisser le regard.

\- Alors, cela fait longtemps que vous êtes un Semblable ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Un peu moins de huit mois, monsieur.

Je ne pus cacher ma surprise. C'était peu, tellement peu... Puis je me souvins que tous n'étaient pas aussi précautionneux que nous autres ventrues.

\- Vous avez été goule avant ? poursuivis-je, curieux.

\- Non monsieur.

Il semblait se demander si cela le desservait.

\- Ce n'est pas un tort, expliquai-je, j'ai juste tendance instinctivement à considérer les standards de mon Clan.

Janvier parut intrigué. Je le laissai parler, attendant de voir s'il aurait le courage de me questionner.

\- Monsieur le Régent... Je vais peut-être poser une question stupide, mais quels sont les standards de votre Clan ?

Je souris.

\- Vous savez au moins de quel Clan je suis ?

\- Vous êtes ventrue... hésita-t-il.

\- En effet.

Je laissai de nouveau un silence, car il m'avait semblé qu'il souhaitait ajouter quelque chose.

\- En fait j'ignore votre nom, monsieur... avoua Janvier, gêné.

Je le fixai, un peu désarçonné.

\- Jewel Collingwood, me présentai-je, puis j'ajoutai, presque machinalement : Nouveau-Né du Clan des Rois, Régent de la Cité des Lumières...

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Votre Sire ne vous avait donné que ma fonction ? le questionnai-je.

\- Tout à fait...

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en sentir gêné, vous n'y êtes pour rien... Et sinon, pour revenir à votre question première, nous autres ventrues préférons observer longtemps nos élus avant de leur donner l'Étreinte, pour être certains qu'ils feront de bonnes recrues. Il est extrêmement rare qu'un ventrue n'ait pas passé au moins une dizaine d'années en tant que goule avant de recevoir le Baiser. Nous accordons également un soin tout particulier à l'éducation de nos infants, et nous préférons les présenter bien plus tard que ne le font souvent les autres Clans. Cela se compte facilement en années.

Janvier m'écoutait attentivement, apparemment avide de connaissances. Je songeai que son intégration ne devrait pas s'avérer trop difficile.

\- Que faisiez-vous, avant que votre Sire vous choisisse ? repris-je.

\- J'étais étudiant, monsieur. En littérature.

Je me demandai un instant ce qui avait pu pousser Richard à l'étreindre, puis je me rappelai qu'il était malkavien. Sa raison me resterait probablement nébuleuse même s'il me l'expliquait personnellement.

J'étais à deux doigts de demander son âge à Janvier quand le Marquis entra dans la pièce. Je me levai, imité rapidement par Janvier, et la saluai avec un signe de tête et un sourire.

\- Madame le Marquis...

Un coup d'oeil sur le jeune malkavien m'apprit qu'il n'échappait pas à la surprise qui saisissait tous ceux qui rencontraient Patricia Gardinier pour la première fois. Les cheveux courts, les joues un peu creuses, la silhouette globalement trop maigre, le Marquis semblait être née avec ses vêtements d'homme des années quarante, mais cela n'en détonnait que plus avec l'image classique du toréador.

Avec un léger temps de retard, Janvier s'inclina. Le Marquis posa un regard curieux sur lui.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur. Pourriez-vous vous présenter ? demanda-t-elle de sa belle voix posée.

\- Je suis Ariel Janvier, Inf... Nouveau-Né du Clan Malkavien, se rattrapa-t-il, infant de Richard Deniel.

Le Marquis m'interrogea du regard.

\- Je viens d'accepter sa présentation et de lui accorder le statut de Nouveau-Né, confirmai-je.

\- Je... J'espère être le bienvenu sur votre Cité, car sans votre acceptation je ne suis rien... ajouta Janvier maladroitement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ariel, sourit le Marquis. Jewel vous a accepté, et j'ai toute confiance en son jugement. Vous êtes le bienvenu.

\- Merci, madame, répondit Janvier, soulagé.

Le Marquis se tourna vers moi. Je devinai à son regard qu'elle souhaitait me parler en privé.

\- Monsieur Janvier, je vous souhaite encore une fois la bienvenue parmi nous. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de vous voir régulièrement en Elyseum, dis-je au jeune homme.

Il s'inclina poliment et s'éloigna. Je l'observai un instant, et vis que le Gardien de l'Elyseum l'abordait. Il s'en tirerait très bien.

\- Je suis à vous, madame, repris-je en direction du Marquis.

Elle m'entraîna vers une salle à l'écart, et ferma la porte derrière nous. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle s'autorisa à laisser tomber son masque, et je découvris qu'elle était particulièrement sombre.

\- Un problème ? demandai-je aussitôt, inquiet.

\- On peut dire ça... L'émissaire nantais a eu beau me répéter que nos Cités étaient les meilleures amies du monde, je suis certaine que le Marquis de Nantes prépare un coup fourré. Officiellement, l'émissaire venait s'enquérir de l'avancée du Sabbat dans la région. En pratique, j'ai le sentiment qu'il venait pour autre chose... Après tout, Paris n'est pas vraiment le dernier rempart de Nantes...

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il pouvait chercher ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Une prise quelconque sur moi ou la ville pour récupérer du pouvoir ?... suggéra-t-elle.

Cela éveilla un souvenir en moi.

\- Madame, nous n'aurions pas le petit-infant du Marquis de Nantes sur la Cité, par hasard ?

Nos regards se croisèrent en silence.

\- Plus de pouvoir pour sa lignée... Peut-être même chercher à obtenir mon poste... Oui, c'est possible, admit-elle. Mais nous n'allons pas lui laisser de prise, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris.

\- Bien sûr que non, madame.

Les semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent sans vague. Je gardais l'œil sur le petit-infant du Marquis de Nantes -un toréador du nom de Jérôme Dozulé. Il restait relativement discret depuis son arrivée deux ans auparavant ; il n'avait pas de poste, et ne faisait pas trop parler de lui. Je finis par relâcher un peu ma vigilance.

Janvier était assez souvent présent en Elyseum, ce dont je me félicitais. Trop de membres de cette Cour passaient des mois sans donner signe de vie... Je le voyais souvent discuter avec le Gardien. Pour ma part, je passais en Elyseum tous les jours, mais n'y restais la plupart du temps que moins d'une heure. Cela suffit cependant pour que je croise une nuit le Prévôt, Christian Antonikos, particulièrement remonté.

Nous nous étions mutuellement pris en grippe dès sa nomination. Je trouvais ce brujah trop violent et grossier, lui me jugeait sans doute trop collet monté... Nous faisions tous deux des efforts pour rester corrects l'un envers l'autre, mais ce soir-là l'armistice était mort et enterré.

À peine cinq minutes après mon entrée dans l'Elyseum, le Prévôt me hurlait dessus, et seule ma dignité ventrue me retenait de faire de même, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de lui lancer des répliques acides. Je supposai dans l'un de mes rares instants de recul calme et posé qu'Antonikos devait déjà être bien remonté en arrivant et s'était cherché un défouloir, car à dire vrai je n'arrivais même pas à retrouver le petit détail qui avait servi de point de départ à notre dispute. Bien évidemment le Gardien intervint pour nous faire sortir. Une fois dehors, je lançai un dernier regard assassin au Prévôt, avant de tourner les talons, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'éloigner. Il me saisit par le col de ma veste, me souleva presque de terre et m'assena un coup de poing digne de la réputation de puissance brute de son clan.

Un peu sonné, je réalisai avec un temps de retard que j'étais tombé. Je voulus me relever mais n'en eus pas le temps. Manifestement ce soir Antonikos comptait passer ses nerfs pour les mois d'humiliation subis jusqu'alors sans broncher. J'essayai de saisir son regard entre deux coups de pied, mais il se méfiait.

À ma grande surprise ce fut Janvier qui intervint pour nous séparer. Je ne saisis pas ce qu'il dit au Prévôt, mais celui-ci finit par s'en aller, manifestement furieux. J'essayai de m'asseoir et ne pus retenir une grimace de douleur. J'avais probablement quelque chose de cassé. Je songeai, cynique, que ça me servirait peut-être de leçon. Ne pas énerver un brujah.

\- Monsieur, vous n'avez rien de grave ? s'inquiéta Janvier, accroupi à côté de moi.

\- Je m'en remettrai... répondis-je, faussement détaché.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me remettre debout. Je la saisis avec reconnaissance. Je dus m'appuyer quelques secondes sur lui pour ne pas tomber, puis je retrouvai mon équilibre. Les jours à venir allaient être fatiguants...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? m'interrogea Janvier.

Il avait pris du poil de la bête depuis sa Présentation, à oser me questionner ainsi.

\- Rien de spécial... Nous nous détestons cordialement depuis qu'on se connaît, ce n'est un secret pour personne... Je suppose qu'il était déjà sur les nerfs ce soir, et que l'accumulation a fini par le faire craquer...

Je me dirigeai en boitant vers l'un des salons privés de l'Elyseum. Janvier hésita une seconde, puis il me suivit. Je décidai de ne pas relever, et le fis entrer avec moi. Je m'effondrai dans un fauteuil sous le regard pas totalement rassuré du malkavien, qui finit par s'asseoir en face de moi.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? finis-je par lui demander.

\- Euh, pas spécialement... se troubla Janvier. Je suis juste mal à l'aise avec l'idée de vous laisser seul dans votre état...

Je remarquai avec surprise qu'il rougissait légèrement. C'était vrai qu'à la réflexion il n'était généralement pas aussi pâle que la plupart des vampires. Il devait réactiver sa circulation sanguine tous les jours ou presque...

Le silence se fit pesant, aussi je décidai de le rompre.

\- Comment se passe votre intégration sur la Cité ?

\- Plutôt bien, monsieur... répondit Janvier respectueusement. Monsieur le Gardien a pris le temps de me présenter presque tous les résidents, aussi même si je suis loin d'avoir discuté avec tous, j'ai une certaine vision globale de la ville.

\- Et vous vous plaisez ici ?

Il hésita.

\- Je... je ne connais rien d'autre, monsieur... murmura-t-il.

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. En tant que tout jeune vampire, il devait encore être perdu face à sa nouvelle nature, et retrouver un équilibre n'était jamais chose facile.

\- Vous allez vous y faire... le rassurai-je.

Il sourit faiblement.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Je sentis qu'il avait envie de me questionner.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je.

\- Je... je ne voudrais pas être indiscret...

\- Allez-y. Au pire je ne répondrai pas.

\- Vous... vous avez quel âge ?... interrogea timidement Janvier.

Je dus réfléchir un instant.

\- Ça doit me faire quelque chose comme cent trente-deux ans.

Janvier pâlit.

\- Et bien, remettez-vous... lui glissai-je.

\- Je... je vous présente mes excuses. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

\- Et vous, quel âge ça vous fait ? répliquai-je.

\- Vingt-et-un ans, répondit-il faiblement.

À sa décharge, moi aussi j'accusai le choc. J'avais plus de six fois son âge...

\- Il va falloir vous y faire... C'est chose commune, dans la société vampirique, relativisai-je.

\- Madame le Marquis est plus jeune que vous, non ? demanda-t-il.

\- En effet. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait affirmer ça ?

\- Son style vestimentaire.

Je souris, approbateur.

\- Bien vu. Madame le Marquis a été étreinte pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale.

Je devinai à son regard qu'il était curieux d'en savoir plus à son sujet.

\- Madame le Marquis était une jeune écrivaine quand la guerre a commencé, poursuivis-je. Elle s'est très vite engagée dans la Résistance, et malheureusement elle est morte rapidement. Cependant un toréador l'avait repérée, et a choisi de la sauver pour préserver son talent littéraire.

J'eus un sourire en coin.

\- Ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme il l'avait prévu, vu que mademoiselle Gardinier s'est empressée de retourner dans le maquis pour poursuivre la lutte. Elle est venue s'installer à Paris peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à aller lui demander, elle est très ouverte à la discussion.

Janvier me remercia timidement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver son inquiétude évidente à mon sujet un peu étrange, mais je supposai qu'il avait du mal à réaliser à quel point j'étais plus solide qu'un simple humain. Il manquait de références. Je finis cependant par parvenir à le rassurer, et je partis chasser. Un peu de sang me ferait du bien.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je tombai sur Janvier à chaque fois que je passais en Elyseum. Il ne venait pas me saluer à chaque fois, mais j'avais l'impression qu'à sa manière il voulait veiller sur moi. Au début agacé par ce petit jeune qui pensait pouvoir aider son aîné, je finis par le trouver touchant. Après tout il ne pensait pas à mal, et souhaitait innocemment me soutenir.

\- Que pensez-vous d'Ariel ? me demanda le Marquis d'un ton détaché, un jour que je saluai Janvier de loin comme d'ordinaire.

\- Ariel ?

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir que c'était le prénom de Janvier.

\- Il me paraît... gentil. Plein de bonne volonté. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, comme ça. J'ai l'impression que vous avez une certaine complicité, je me demandais à quoi c'était dû, c'est tout...

Je dissimulai ma gêne comme je pus.

\- Il a... pris ma défense face au Prévôt, expliquai-je.

Le Marquis leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Il s'est opposé à Christian ? Il a des tripes, ce petit...

\- En effet... approuvai-je.

\- Et ça ne vous a pas agacé qu'il pense pouvoir faire mieux que vous ?

Je baissai les yeux.

\- En l'occurrence, j'aurais difficilement pu... J'étais par terre en train de me faire rouer de coups... avouai-je péniblement.

Le Marquis me fixa, choquée.

\- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?... laissa-t-elle tomber, incrédule.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger avec mes problèmes personnels, répondis-je, un peu braqué.

Elle soupira.

\- Jewel, bon sang... Vous savez que si Christian dépasse les bornes ainsi, je suis tout autant concernée que vous... Et votre santé m'importe. J'aurais aimé que vous m'en parliez plus tôt.

\- Bien madame. Ça ne se reproduira plus... m'inclinai-je.

\- J'espère surtout que vous n'aurez jamais besoin de me remonter encore ce genre de problème... Je toucherai deux mots à Christian.


	2. Ariel

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas fixer le Régent et le Marquis qui discutaient à voix basse dans un coin de l'Elyseum, mais c'était dur. J'étais littéralement fasciné par le Régent, au point que c'en était énervant.

\- Ariel ? m'appela Thomas Merisier, le Gardien. Vous êtes toujours parmi nous ou je dois aller vous chercher dans la lune ?

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répliquai-je, doux-amer.

Thomas eut le bon goût d'en rire.

\- J'avais presque oublié votre Clan ! Plus sérieusement, ça va ? Vous semblez un peu ailleurs en ce moment...

\- C'est rien... répondis-je nerveusement.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il insiste. J'aurais pu lui dire que je regardais Jewel Collingwood, mais dans le fond c'eût été répondre à côté de la question. Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête, à force d'essayer de trier ce que les autres personnes autour de moi pouvaient percevoir dans le magma de mes sensations. Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour. "Marée haute", comme j'avais pris l'habitude de les appeler pour moi-même, ces jours où j'étais parfois à deux doigts de me noyer dans ce que d'autres appelleraient mirages. Heureusement que c'était plus souvent "marée basse"... Je pouvais alors vivre presque normalement, avec juste quelques spectres qui me parlaient sans que personne n'entende.

J'avais peur d'être fou. C'était sans doute stupide vu que j'étais de la Lune, et qu'il est bien connu que tous les malkaviens sont fous, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souhaiter de toutes mes forces que mes visions ne soient que l'expression d'une perception suraiguisée, et non un pur délire de mon esprit malade. J'avais toujours réussi jusqu'alors à rentrer chez moi avant de m'effondrer, les jours de marée haute, où je me perdais totalement dans les images et les sons qui cherchaient à m'atteindre. Je ne voulais pas que les autres vampires voient ma faiblesse. J'en avais honte.

Je réalisai d'un coup que Thomas m'avait parlé, mais que je n'avais rien entendu. Je fis un effort pour me concentrer.

\- Vous... m'avez dit quelque chose ? demandai-je, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Oui... Je vous demandais si vous aviez vu Sarah, récemment. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue, non... répondis-je d'un ton distrait.

J'avais une conscience aiguë du fait que j'étais en train de perdre pied. Je voulus me diriger vers la sortie, mais Thomas me retint par la manche.

\- Ariel ? Vous avez besoin de sang ? Vous savez que nous en avons, ici... commença Thomas, avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Il me fallut plusieurs longues secondes avant de comprendre qu'il continuait de parler, mais que j'avais perdu le son. Des murmures, des cris, des chants, des milliers de voix se disputaient mon attention. Je n'arrivais plus à retrouver l'Elyseum. Quelques instants plus tard je perdis également la vue, submergé par les images de lieux inconnus et d'époques révolues. Ou à venir. Je n'en savais rien, je ne savais même plus quand... qui j'étais.

Quand la vague se retira, j'étais à terre, et Thomas et le Régent me maintenaient en place comme si j'avais menacé de blesser quelqu'un. Hébété, je finis par comprendre qu'ils voulaient sans doute me protéger de moi-même... J'essayai de trier les sons autour de moi. Est-ce qu'ils me parlaient ?

\- … effondré d'un coup, disait Thomas.

\- C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive ? demandait le Régent d'un ton inquiet.

Je gémis, et voulus me redresser. Aussitôt les deux hommes me soutinrent et je parvins à m'asseoir.

\- Janvier ? Est-ce que ça va ? m'interrogea le Régent.

\- Oui... parvins-je à prononcer d'une voix pâteuse. Enfin, ça va passer maintenant...

Thomas s'éloigna quelques instants, et revint avec un verre de sang qu'il s'efforça de me faire boire. Je peinais à déglutir, mais la vitae me fit du bien. Je commençais à voir clair de nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? me questionna le Régent d'une voix douce.

\- Je... rien d'important... je vais bien... voulus-je minimiser.

Le Régent eut l'air fâché d'un coup.

\- Janvier, arrêtez de jouer les durs. Vous étiez en train de convulser par terre en gémissant, alors n'essayez pas de me faire croire que ce n'était rien !

Je ne voulais pas parler de mes voix, mes visions. À personne, et encore moins à lui... Je cherchai un moyen de le rassurer, mais rien ne me venait. Je baissai les yeux, mal à l'aise. Le silence s'installa, puis d'un coup le Régent se releva et tourna les talons, manifestement en colère. Je l'entendis marmonner "Malkavien..." comme on prononcerait un juron.

Pour la première fois, je détestai véritablement mon Sang.


	3. Jewel

Le lendemain, Janvier semblait de nouveau normal, mais à force de l'observer à la dérobée je finis par remarquer qu'il semblait parfois un peu... déphasé, peut-être. Je me demandai si j'avais été aveugle tout ce temps, ou s'il n'était ainsi que depuis peu. Je discutai avec le Gardien en l'absence de Janvier, mais il ne put m'en apprendre beaucoup plus. Il lui semblait que Janvier était souvent un peu distrait, mais sans plus. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire une crise pareille.

Après un temps de réflexion, Merisier revint me voir et ajouta que Janvier s'était déjà plusieurs fois plaint de migraines ou d'acouphènes, quoique jamais de lui-même. C'était toujours quand Merisier insistait sur le fait que Janvier semblait aller mal que celui-ci répondait avec ce genre d'excuses.

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. C'était sans doute son Sang malkavien qui s'exprimait, mais j'aurais aimé comprendre...

Il me fallut trois jours pour remarquer que Janvier m'évitait, et deux de plus pour réaliser que je le cherchais du regard à chaque fois que j'entrais en Elyseum. J'oscillais entre amertume de le voir me fuir, et colère contre moi-même que cela me touche ainsi. Ce gosse n'était rien pour moi !

L'honnêteté m'obligeait à admettre que sa façon de s'inquiéter pour moi me l'avait au final rendu sympathique. Mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que je ne le connaissais fondamentalement pas. Que sont quelques mois face à un siècle ?...

Je fis mon possible pour me désintéresser de lui. La situation de la ville m'y aidait, puisqu'on commençait à soupçonner des incursions du Sabbat en banlieue proche. Même si une bonne partie de la Cour n'en avait absolument pas conscience, nous étions un peu sur le pied de guerre. Je ravalai mes griefs contre le Prévôt, et il fit de même ; il était évident que nous avions plus envie de nous bondir à la gorge que de coopérer, mais nous faisions passer la Cité avant nos affinités personnelles. J'avais parfois l'impression que si je devais me retrouver seul face à un sabbatique, il me laisserait en plan. J'espérais ne jamais avoir l'occasion de le vérifier.

J'étais en train de discuter avec deux Sentinelles dans un coin de l'Elyseum quand Janvier craqua pour la deuxième fois. Il bouscula l'une des Sentinelles pour s'introduire dans notre cercle, et commença à nous tenir un discours rendu impossible à suivre par le nombre de langues qui y étaient mêlées. Je pouvais bien sûr suivre le français et l'anglais, j'avais une vague idée de ce que signifiaient ses mots d'allemand, mais je n'identifiai même pas certains langages.

Plus nous paraissions ne pas comprendre, plus la voix de Janvier montait. Il semblait furieux. J'avais l'impression qu'il prédisait que l'un de nous trois allait faire une erreur, mais le reste m'échappait.

Avant de pouvoir réagir, je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur. Il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser que oui, c'était bien Janvier qui venait de me saisir par le col pour m'immobiliser. Je voulus me dégager, et fus surpris de la force qu'il me fallut déployer pour ça. Janvier était bien plus fort qu'il en avait l'air. Je le repoussai. Sa voix partit dans les aigus, se brisa, et il tomba à genoux, en larmes.

Nous échangeâmes un regard totalement dépassé avec les Sentinelles, puis avec le reste des personnes présentes en Elyseum, qui n'avaient pas pu ne pas remarquer la scène.

Je me repris et fit signe au Gardien.

\- Portez-le dans une pièce à l'écart, ordonnai-je.

Il souleva Janvier, qui essaya faiblement de se débattre avant de retomber dans son apathie, et l'emporta. Je pris sur moi pour achever ma conversation interrompue comme si de rien n'était, puis j'allai voir Janvier, que Merisier avait fini par laisser seul.

Roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, il semblait dans les quarante-sixièmes dessous. Il avait encore quelques marques de sang sur les joues, vestiges de ses larmes mal essuyées. Et par dessus tout, il avait l'air _malheureux_.

\- Janvier ? l'appelai-je d'une voix douce.

Il sursauta, parut me reconnaître d'un coup et se leva malgré ses jambes peu assurées.

\- Vous pouvez rester assis, lui indiquai-je.

Il retomba dans son fauteuil, sans oser me regarder en face. Je me demandai un instant s'il n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer. Je m'installai en face de lui et l'interrogeai.

\- Vous étiez conscient de ce que vous disiez ?

\- Pas totalement... répondit-il après un trop long silence.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du sens de vos paroles ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il faiblement.

Je le contemplai quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demandai-je doucement.

Il serra les poings sur ses genoux.

\- Je... je ne veux pas en parler, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Je sentis une pointe de colère monter en moi.

\- Monsieur Janvier, commençai-je durement, vous m'avez agressé physiquement en plein Elyseum.

Il se crispa plus que visiblement.

\- Vous comprenez bien que vous n'êtes pas en position de refuser de me répondre, poursuivis-je froidement. Je le répète une dernière fois : que s'est-il passé ?

Il hésita, se mordilla la lèvre, puis finit par gémir :

\- Les voix...

J'attendis qu'il poursuive.

\- Les voix qui me parlent... Elles ont pris le contrôle... Je ne pouvais plus rien faire... Je ne voulais pas...

Il s'interrompit et étouffa un sanglot en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Abasourdi, je ne sus quoi répondre. Il entendait des voix. Soit... Bien sûr il était malkavien. Bien sûr que _quelque chose_ devait nécessairement clocher chez lui. J'avais juste pensé que cela devait être quelque chose de moins... spectaculaire. J'eus soudain pitié de lui.

\- Janvier...

Il se redressa brusquement et me fixa droit dans les yeux de son regard vert un peu fou.

\- Je sais que vous détestez les malkaviens ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton douloureux. Je ne voulais pas vous montrer ma faiblesse !

Sous le choc et l'incompréhension, je ne sus comment réagir. Il se leva et voulut partir en courant, mais ses jambes le trahirent et il manqua de peu s'effondrer. Il avait malgré tout la main sur la poignée de la porte quand je me décidai à le retenir. Je le saisis par l'épaule et l'obligeai sans peine à se rasseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je déteste votre Clan, enfin ?

\- Vo... Votre réaction... quand je... j'ai... perdu connaissance... bafouilla-t-il.

Mais de quoi me parlait-il ?

\- Vous avez honte de votre Clan ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Oui, dit-il d'une toute petite voix, mais sans aucune hésitation.

\- Vous ne devriez pas. On dit des malkaviens qu'ils sont fous, mais ce sont aussi les plus clairvoyants d'entre nous.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, je me rappelai soudain l'énervement que j'avais ressenti lors de sa première crise. Une colère sans cible. L'injustice de le voir souffrir sans que personne n'y puisse rien.

\- Je trouve juste... triste que votre Sang vous fasse souffrir ainsi. Car vous en souffrez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il craqua et d'un seul coup se mit à me décrire d'une voix rapide et hachée les voix qui le harcelaient en permanence, les images qui se superposaient au réel, ses migraines, les moments où il perdait pied et ne pouvait plus différencier le réel de l'illusion, ses instants d'égarement quand il ne pouvait suivre une simple conversation sans être distrait par ce que nul autre ne percevait... J'étais atterré. Comment était-ce possible que personne n'ait rien vu de tout ça jusqu'alors ? Combien d'efforts avait-il fait pour nous cacher ce qu'il considérait comme une tare ?

Il finit par s'arrêter, le souffle court. Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarquai qu'il avait, une fois de plus, apparence humaine... Une idée me frappa.

\- Où est passé votre Sire ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il après un instant de surprise.

\- Il vous a abandonné, alors qu'il savait très bien que vous n'étiez pas prêt... grondai-je, en colère contre cet homme que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Il devait avoir une bonne raison, voulut le protéger Janvier.

Son regard blessé démentait cependant ses paroles.

\- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises... Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que vous lui en voulez... soupirai-je.

Il voulut protester mais je l'interrompis.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous rapprocher d'autres malkaviens. Certains ont déjà vécu des moments similaires, et ils les ont surmontés.

Une lueur de terreur panique traversa son regard.

\- Je ne suis pas fou ! protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

Je le dévisageai un instant. Avec ses cheveux en désordre, ses yeux rougis, les traces de sang sur ses joues et son air égaré, il avait l'air plus fou que jamais.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... essayai-je de le calmer.

Je me demandai d'un coup pourquoi je prenais des gants comme ça avec lui. Ce n'était probablement pas le premier malkavien à avoir ce genre de problème sur la Cité -et ça ne serait sans doute pas le dernier-, alors pourquoi lui ? Je chassai la question comme je pus.

\- Janvier, ça va aller ? Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne chez vous ? proposai-je spontanément.

\- Oh, non, je ne veux pas vous déranger... déclina-t-il aussitôt.

Nous nous regardâmes en silence, et il baissa les yeux.

\- Je vais juste me reposer un moment, et ça va passer... Ça finit _toujours_ par passer... dit-il d'un air malheureux.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de donner dans le sentimentalisme, surtout maintenant -même si, fondamentalement, j'avais déjà commencé...- aussi je me dirigeai vers la porte.

\- Remettez-vous bien, lui lançai-je avant de sortir. Et ne vous forcez pas... Restez ici autant qu'il le faudra.

Je quittai la pièce.


	4. Ariel

Après le départ du Régent, il me fallut encore près d'une heure pour me sentir capable de soutenir les regards qui ne manqueraient pas de m'accueillir après la scène que j'avais faite. J'avais honte, terriblement honte, mais le fait que le Régent n'ait finalement pas semblé me tenir rigueur de mon comportement m'aidait à relativiser. Un peu.

J'étais toujours un peu confus. Les visions autour de moi me donnaient vaguement la nausée, et je n'étais pas très sûr de mon équilibre, mais je finis malgré tout par me décider à quitter la pièce pour regagner la salle principale de l'Elyseum. Je devais des excuses à Thomas. Je gardai la main sur le mur tout au long du corridor, et arrivé à un coin je tombai sur Sarah.

Sarah était l'une des Sentinelles que j'avais agressées une heure plus tôt. C'était une jeune femme plutôt frêle, toujours noyée dans des jeans trop larges et des sweats à capuche trois tailles trop grands. Elle appartenait au Clan Nosfératu. Je l'aimais bien. Elle avait un humour cynique qui faisait grincer les dents de certains, mais que je trouvais agréable, et sa franchise était rafraîchissante.

\- Ariel, ça va ? me demanda-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle me vit.

\- Oui oui, ça va... répondis-je un peu trop vite.

Elle haussa un sourcil critique.

\- On dirait pas. On dirait que tu te sens pas bien et que tu essayes de le cacher.

Percé à jour par sa perspicacité sans faille, je grimaçai un sourire.

\- Touché, admis-je, puis j'ajoutai : Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'espère ne pas t'avoir... dérangée.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tsk, arrête donc de faire le fier et repose-toi, bordel. Ou va chasser, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut, mais fais quelque chose.

\- Je veux présenter mes excuses au Gardien avant de partir, expliquai-je. Mais oui, ensuite je vais me reposer...

Sarah me renvoya un regard du type "mouais, tu as intérêt sinon je vais te le faire regretter...", puis s'excusa et poursuivit sa route pour entrer dans le bureau du Marquis. Je pénétrai enfin dans l'Elyseum à proprement parler, et cherchai Thomas du regard. Il vint à ma rencontre dès qu'il m'aperçut.

\- Ariel, vous allez mieux ?

\- Oui, merci... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais vraiment pas me donner en spectacle comme ça... et encore moins agresser monsieur le Régent...

Thomas balaya mes excuses d'un revers de la main.

\- Pas de souci Ariel. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire n'importe quoi, alors je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour une fois que vous dérapez légèrement. Surtout qu'on a vu pire, comme bris d'Elyseum...

Je me forçai à sourire. Ce n'était pas parce que d'autres faisaient pire que moi que cela justifiait mon comportement... Cependant je ne relevai pas. Je demandai à Thomas de transmettre mes excuses à l'autre Sentinelle impliquée, s'il la recroisait, et je me traînai jusque chez moi, où je comatai jusqu'à ce que le jour me fasse tomber en Torpeur.

Je ne revins en Elyseum qu'une semaine plus tard. J'avais eu le temps de ruminer mes problèmes, mais aucune solution miracle ne m'était apparue. Je ne me sentais pas encore assez mal pour m'enfermer chez moi ad vitam eternam, mais l'avenir proche s'annonçait difficile.

J'eus cependant comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment en entrant dans le bâtiment. Comme si j'allais recevoir un problème de plus dans un joli paquet cadeau. Tout paraissait pourtant normal... J'allai saluer Thomas comme à mon habitude. Il paraissait content de me revoir.

\- Bonsoir Ariel, ça faisait longtemps...

\- Bonsoir. Pas tant que ça, minimisai-je, ça fait à peine une semaine...

Une ombre étrange passa dans le regard du Gardien.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je, certain que la réponse serait positive.

Thomas regarda autour de lui et baissa la voix.

\- Ne le répétez pas à n'importe qui, mais le Régent a disparu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? répondis-je, incrédule.

Thomas me fixa, me laissant le temps d'assimiler.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis rassuré de vous revoir... Euh, Ariel, ça va ? ajouta-t-il rapidement.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes tout pâle d'un coup...

Je maudis ma manie de laisser ma façade humaine active en permanence. Ne sachant comment expliquer ma réaction à Thomas, je préférai me taire. En vérité, j'étais sous le choc. Je ne réalisais pas encore pleinement, mais déjà l'inquiétude me rongeait. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer, pas même à moi-même, mais j'étais étrangement attaché au Régent. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été le premier ici à me parler et s'intéresser un peu à qui j'étais ?

\- Cela fait combien de temps ? demandai-je du ton le plus détaché que je pouvais.

\- Quatre nuits. Bien sûr on ne s'est pas inquiété de suite, mais madame le Marquis a cherché à le joindre et il n'a pas répondu... Pour le moment, en plus du Marquis et moi, seule la Prévôté est au courant.

Je regardai Thomas, un peu confus.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'en avoir parlé ?...

\- Vous sembliez proches, avec le Régent. Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être une idée... Et au minimum que vous aviez le droit de savoir.

Je restai sans réaction, assez désarçonné. Depuis quand étais-je "proche" du Régent ? Bien sûr je le saluais chaque fois que je le croisais, mais j'étais bien plus familier avec Thomas, ou encore Sarah...

Cela étant, il avait raison. Je préférais savoir.

\- Je suppose que la Prévôté mène l'enquête ? demandai-je plus pour le principe qu'autre chose.

Thomas acquiesça.

\- Si je trouve le moindre élément, la moindre idée, j'irai leur en faire part, commençai-je avant d'être frappé d'une désagréable pensée. Comment a réagi le Prévôt ? enchaînai-je.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas trop, hésita Thomas. Je n'étais pas présent quand l'information a circulé... Vous devriez demander à une Sentinelle. Enfin... vu que vous ne devriez pas être au courant, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire non plus, acheva-t-il avec un demi-sourire gêné.

\- En effet... admis-je, tout en pensant que Sarah me parlerait peut-être malgré tout.

Je pris congé de Thomas sans me préoccuper plus que ça de son air vaguement inquiet. J'avais besoin de bouger. De manière tout à fait logique, aucune Sentinelle n'était présente, aussi je sortis marcher dans les rues de Paris.

Je m'interrogeais sur ce que pouvait bien signifier la disparition d'un vampire. Quand un humain disparaît, on pense souvent à une fugue, une fuite avec un amant ou une maîtresse... ou un enlèvement. Je jouai avec l'idée un moment. Je ne parvenais pas à prendre conscience du sens réel des notions que je manipulais. Puis, insidieusement, la signification de tout ça s'insinua en moi.

La disparition du Régent, ça voulait dire peut-être ne plus jamais le voir. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait de gros problèmes, car vu son sens du devoir jamais il n'aurait quitté la ville de son plein gré sans en parler au Marquis.

D'un coup je fus _vraiment_ inquiet. Je voulais à tout prix faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour essayer de le retrouver, mais je n'avais strictement aucune idée d'où démarrer. Je ne savais presque rien de lui. J'ignorais où il habitait, où il avait l'habitude de chasser... Je n'avais même pas son numéro de téléphone.

Je finis par trouver un banc où m'asseoir. J'avais un début de migraine, et j'hésitais entre maudire mes voix qui m'empêchaient de me concentrer, et me noyer en elles pour effacer un peu mon malaise. Je me sentais terriblement impuissant.

Je passai les deux nuits suivantes à errer comme une âme en peine, passant en Elyseum toutes les deux heures pour demander à Thomas s'il avait des nouvelles, puis repartant marcher sans but. Thomas finit par me promettre qu'il me téléphonerait si quoi que ce soit de nouveau parvenait à ses oreilles, et essaya de son mieux de me rassurer. Il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je me sentais coupable d'ajouter encore un poids à ses préoccupations, mais j'étais incapable de cacher efficacement à quel point cette histoire me rongeait.

J'avais du mal moi-même à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, mais passé un certain seuil de nervosité j'abandonnai et me focalisai sur une seule chose : je voulais que le Régent revienne. Je commençai à me demander à quel point cela me rendait dingue quand je remarquai que quelques unes des voix autour de moi me parlaient de lui. Même si je considérais en général ces voix comme des hallucinations à ignorer sous peine de devenir fou, je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Ou l'équivalent mental, je ne savais pas trop.

Les voix paraissaient dire que le Régent n'avait pas disparu par lui-même, et qu'il était retenu quelque part contre son gré, ce qui acheva de me convaincre que ce n'était que le reflet de mes angoisses. Pourtant, quand l'une d'elles se détacha de la masse pour répéter avec insistance que le Régent avait besoin d'aide, de _mon_ aide, au point de m'empêcher d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre, je cédai à ma peur et laissai mes visions me submerger.

Quand la vague se retira, j'étais dans un endroit que je ne reconnus pas. Autour de moi s'étendait un parc, avec ses arbres un peu maladifs et ses allées irrégulières. Pour la première fois depuis mon Étreinte, aucune voix ne murmurait à mon oreille, aucune image ne se superposait au monde. J'étais seul, et c'était à la fois un soulagement terrible et une angoisse sourde. J'avais l'impression tenace que ce n'était pas normal, et qu'il allait forcément m'arriver quelque chose.

Une sorte de grondement sourd attira mon attention, avant de disparaître tout aussi vite qu'il s'était fait entendre. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était le bruit d'une voiture. Il devait y avoir une route non loin. Poussé par un instinct que je ne comprenais pas, je me dirigeai vers l'origine du son. À peine une dizaine de mètres plus loin, derrière une masse de végétation mal taillée, je découvris un pont. Un pont qui passait au dessus d'une route. J'eus un instant de blanc, puis compris que j'avais quitté Paris pour sa banlieue proche.

Je m'engageai sur le pont. Éclairé uniquement par en dessous, grâce aux rares réverbères le long de la route, il paraissait presque dangereux, avec ses rambardes faiblardes menaçant de se disloquer. J'espérai distraitement que ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique. Non pas que j'eus peur de tomber, mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi à l'aise que moi en hauteur... Puis je le vis.

En face de moi, à l'autre bout du pont, se tenait le Régent. Infiniment soulagé, je manquai tomber à genoux, quand je le vis vaciller. Je réalisai alors, malgré la distance, qu'il était blessé. Peut-être gravement. Il ne paraissait pas m'avoir vu. Il essayait d'atteindre mon extrémité du pont, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne s'effondre avant. Je courus vers lui. Il trébucha, voulut se rattraper à la rambarde. Celle-ci tint bon une ou deux secondes, comme pour mieux nous décevoir par la suite, et se brisa.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, j'étais à genoux sur le pont, serrant Jewel contre moi de toutes mes forces, le souffle court, sans vraiment être sûr d'avoir saisi ce qui venait de se produire. J'essayai de calmer mes tremblements. Je l'avais retrouvé, il était vivant, le reste était secondaire.

Je desserrai ma prise pour le regarder. Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, ou tâchés de sang... Il avait une vilaine balafre sur la joue. Je le secouai très légèrement, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il était bel et bien évanoui.

Je le soulevai précautionneusement. C'était difficile, mais je pouvais le porter. Je revins dans le parc, et pris alors conscience que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où je pouvais être. J'hésitai un instant, puis mes voix revinrent discrètement, à l'extrême limite de mon champ auditif. Je n'y comprenais rien, mais je leur trouvais un vague ton victorieux. Je me résignai, et murmurai :

\- C'est bon, vous avez gagné...

Je laissai mes jambes me mener jusqu'à ma voiture, installai précautionneusement Jewel sur la banquette arrière et rentrai à Paris.

Jewel ne s'éveilla pas pendant le trajet, pas plus que quand je le portai dans l'escalier jusqu'à mon appartement. Je l'allongeai sur le canapé, et alors seulement je pris le temps de réfléchir.

Vu l'état de Jewel, il me paraissait évident que quelqu'un l'avait au minimum attaqué. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être, aussi il était plus prudent, pour sa sécurité, de n'avertir personne de sa présence ici. Mais qui donc pouvait l'avoir mis dans cet état ?...

Ce n'est qu'après cinq bonnes minutes passées à ruminer sur le sujet que je m'aperçus que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Jewel, et qu'accessoirement mon raisonnement était perclus de mauvaise foi. N'avertir personne _pour sa sécurité_ ? Foutaises. J'avais juste envie de le garder chez moi, d'être celui qui le protégeait...

Je me forçai à lui tourner le dos et me postai à la fenêtre. J'écartai le rideau pour regarder la rue en contrebas, cherchant quelque chose pour me détourner de lui, n'importe quoi... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?... Mon souffle artificiel ne faisait aucune buée sur la vitre. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement dehors. Je fermai les yeux un instant, dans l'espoir de me calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais passé sans m'en rendre compte un point de non retour. Mon attachement était absurde, mais je ne pouvais le nier.

Le Régent gémit faiblement.

\- Jewel ? murmurai-je en me retournant d'un bloc.

Je réalisai d'un coup que j'avais prononcé son prénom à voix haute. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir et m'approchai de lui.

\- Monsieur le Régent ? demandai-je un peu plus haut.

Il cligna des yeux, manifestement pas totalement éveillé.

\- Janvier ?...

\- Oui. Tout va bien, prenez votre temps...

Il voulut s'asseoir, et je dus l'aider à se redresser. Je m'assis sur le bord du canapé et le regardai émerger.

\- Janvier, où sommes-nous ? m'interrogea-t-il d'une voix encore un peu faible.

\- Chez moi, monsieur.

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Comment je suis arrivé là ?

\- Je vous ai retrouvé un peu au milieu de nulle part. Du côté de Corbeil. Vous vous êtes évanoui alors je vous ai amené ici... expliquai-je.

Je compris à son expression que les derniers jours lui revenaient peu à peu. Ça ne semblait pas agréable.

\- Janvier, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? finit-il par demander.

J'hésitai, profondément mal à l'aise.

\- Je me suis laissé guider par mes voix... avouai-je enfin.

Il parut surpris, puis sourit faiblement.

\- Vous voyez, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de votre Sang...

Je baissai les yeux. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé ; la fatigue lui tirait les traits. Le silence se prolongea.

\- Heureusement que vous étiez là, reprit Jewel. Je vous en dois une.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Je rougis brusquement en entendant ce que quelques unes de mes voix me soufflaient, puis me levai d'un bloc en réalisant que pour cette fois, elles n'étaient que le reflet de mes désirs les plus profondément enfouis.

\- Janvier ? m'appela Jewel alors que je m'éloignais pour aller me coller à la fenêtre.

\- C'est rien...

Il fallait à tout prix que je chasse cette idée stupide de mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, jamais.

Je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser.


	5. Jewel

Je restai chez Janvier jusqu'au lendemain. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement : il semblait à la fois vouloir garder l'œil sur moi en permanence, comme si je risquais de disparaître de nouveau, et chercher à éviter coûte que coûte de me regarder en face. Cela me laissait un vague arrière goût amer, sans que je sache pourquoi, mais j'étais tellement soulagé d'être enfin sorti de cet enfer que je n'en avais cure.

Janvier ne m'avait pas interrogé sur ce qui m'était arrivé. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir lui en parler. Je ne voulais pas l'entraîner dans ce genre de problèmes... Cependant il ne me laissa pas vraiment le choix. Quand je voulus sortir de chez lui pour aller chasser avant d'aller voir le Marquis, il insista pour venir avec moi. J'essayai bien de le dissuader, mais il campait sur ses positions.

\- Monsieur le Régent, je refuse de vous laisser vadrouiller seul dans Paris, répéta Janvier pour la Xième fois, buté. Je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez de nouveau.

\- Janvier, écoutez-moi, répondis-je un peu sèchement, car il commençait à m'énerver, je ne chasserai pas en votre présence. Pas la peine de discuter.

J'eus d'un coup l'impression d'avoir devant moi un gamin de cinq ans, avec la moue boudeuse et le regard obstiné. Sauf que ce gamin-ci faisait presque ma taille, et que je lui étais redevable. Plus le fait que son comportement semblait motivé par l'inquiétude plutôt qu'autre chose.

\- Janvier... Je suis ventrue, expliquai-je, je ne peux pas chasser comme tout le monde. Je ne veux pas que vous puissiez deviner sur quel type de proies je peux me nourrir...

Il parut blessé d'un coup.

\- Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? demanda-t-il.

Il sembla immédiatement regretter ses paroles.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! répliquai-je, ne voulant pas me pencher sur ce genre de considération. Bon sang, vous comptez m'empêcher de me nourrir, c'est ça ?

Il blêmit, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'avais un peu mauvaise conscience de l'avoir attaqué ainsi, aussi je lui glissai avant de partir :

\- Je reviens ici dès que j'ai fini de chasser, et nous irons voir madame le Marquis ensemble, cela vous va ?

Il ne répondit pas. J'hésitai un instant, mais ma faim se faisait insistante, aussi je sortis sans plus tarder.

Une heure plus tard, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. J'étais toujours affaibli par mes blessures, mais plus d'une manière réellement handicapante, et pour la première fois depuis une semaine je me sentais vraiment rassasié. De sang humain. J'étouffai de mon mieux un frisson. Je n'avais pas envie de repenser à ce que je venais de vivre, mais il allait bien falloir que je l'explique au Marquis...

Quand je revins chez Janvier, je le trouvai au pied de l'immeuble, adossé au mur, à scruter les rues alentour. Il s'approcha de moi dès qu'il me vit, et inclina la tête humblement.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses, monsieur, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi, me dit-il.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois... soupirai-je.

Nous nous mîmes en route vers l'Elyseum en silence. Sans nous concerter, nous passâmes par l'entrée de derrière, afin d'éviter la salle principale, et nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du Marquis. J'hésitai avant de frapper, et jetai un coup d'œil à Janvier.

\- Je vous attends ici, fit-il aussitôt.

Je m'interrogeai encore quelques secondes, puis me décidai.

\- Entrez plutôt avec moi.

Je toquai. La voix étouffée par la porte du Marquis m'invita à entrer, et je m'exécutai. Elle se leva d'un bloc en me voyant.

\- Jewel, dieu soit loué, où étiez-vous passé ? s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

Janvier referma doucement la porte derrière lui et se plaça dans un coin, en retrait, le regard baissé. Madame le Marquis m'interrogea du regard, et je lui fis signe que Janvier pouvait rester pour ce que j'avais à dire. Elle nous invita à nous asseoir, et attendit que je m'explique. Je pris un instant pour rassembler mon courage, puis commençai.

\- C'est en sortant de l'Elyseum mercredi dernier que je me suis fait capturer. On m'a attrapé par derrière, et malgré tous mes efforts je n'ai pas pu me libérer. On m'a assommé, et quand j'ai repris connaissance j'avais un pieu en travers du coeur. Ceux qui me retenaient prisonnier ressemblaient fort à une meute sabbatique. Il y avait trois hommes et une femme. Au début ils ont cherché à me faire cracher des secrets de la ville. Je ne pense pas avoir cédé, mais bien sûr s'ils m'ont dominé je n'en ai aucun souvenir... Par la suite ils ont continué à me frapper juste pour le plaisir, me semble-t-il. La femme, surtout.

Je frissonnai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je jouais un peu le dur, celui qui ressort de tout ça comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais au fond de moi je savais que je ne pourrais effacer d'un claquement de doigts cette semaine de torture. Il fallait cependant que je passe outre.

\- Pendant tout ce temps ils m'ont nourri avec du sang de vampire. Je ne sais pas de qui. Aucun des quatre que j'ai vu, en tout cas... Je suppose qu'au bout d'un moment j'ai dû paraître suffisamment faible pour qu'ils baissent leur garde. Ils ont été imprudents. Je me suis retrouvé face à un unique gardien, et j'ai réussi à le dominer. J'ai donc pu m'enfuir. Mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où j'étais, et j'étais effectivement très faible... Je ne m'en serais sans doute pas tiré sans Janvier.

Madame le Marquis se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme rougissait, yeux toujours baissés.

\- Félicitations, Ariel. Comment donc avez-vous retrouvé Jewel ? demanda le Marquis.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment comprendre moi-même... avoua-t-il timidement. J'ai... senti ?... qu'il était là-bas. Je l'ai retrouvé du côté de Corbeil.

Il s'ensuivit un silence songeur.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre sait que vous êtes de retour ? m'interrogea le Marquis.

\- Non madame.

\- Bien... Pour le moment, ne vous montrez pas. Ariel, pourriez-vous m'envoyer Thomas et Sarah je vous prie ? Séparément.

\- Bien madame, répondit Janvier en se levant.

Il hésita un instant en me regardant. Je me levai également.

\- Je vais m'installer dans une autre pièce, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez ma présence, madame ? demandai-je.

\- Non, allez-y, sourit-elle. Vous anticipez mes demandes...

Je sortis à la suite de Janvier. Je le regardai s'éloigner vers l'Elyseum en lui-même, puis pénétrai dans l'une des pièces attenantes. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre...


	6. Ariel

Je pénétrai dans l'Elyseum, et cherchai aussitôt Thomas et Sarah du regard. Le Gardien était présent, sans surprise, par contre je ne vis pas Sarah. Je m'approchai de Thomas, qui vint à ma rencontre dès qu'il m'aperçut.

\- Ariel, me salua-t-il. Je suis désolé, je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle...

Je lui renvoyai un sourire faussement nerveux.

\- Merci quand même... Madame le Marquis veut vous voir, ajoutai-je.

Thomas parut surpris, mais ne me questionna pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, et sembla estimer que l'Elyseum pouvait bien se garder lui-même quelques minutes. Je revins avec lui vers le bureau du Marquis. Je frappai, entrai quand elle me l'autorisa, et lui annonçai d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que Thomas ne m'entende pas :

\- Sarah n'est pas présente, madame. Le Gardien attend devant la porte.

\- Parfait. J'appellerai Sarah moi-même. Vous pouvez faire entrer Thomas.

Je m'exécutai, et au moment où je m'inclinai pour prendre congé madame le Marquis me fit signe de rester. Je me plaçai de nouveau dans un coin de la pièce, en retrait.

\- Asseyez-vous, Thomas, l'accueillit le Marquis.

Il s'exécuta en silence, attendant poliment que le Marquis lui expose la raison de cette convocation.

\- Est-ce que par hasard vous vous souviendriez de qui était présent en Elyseum exactement mercredi dernier ? Et des heures où ils étaient présents ?

Thomas réfléchit, puis finit par hasarder une liste de noms. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs précis des heures de présence, mais avait une vague idée de qui était présent en même temps que qui. Le Marquis prenait des notes en silence.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle quand il eut fini. Vous pouvez disposer.

Thomas la salua poliment et repartit surveiller son Elyseum. Le Marquis se tourna vers moi.

\- Ariel, que pensez-vous de tout ça ?

Surpris par la question, je mis du temps à répondre.

\- Si monsieur le Régent a bien été enlevé par une meute sabbatique, réfléchis-je à voix haute, vu que ça s'est fait à la sortie de l'Elyseum, c'est tout de même fort probable qu'ils aient eu un complice... Soit quelqu'un qui leur a indiqué le bon moment, soit quelqu'un qui les a couvert, puisque leur simple présence dans Paris intra-muros aurait dû suffire à leur créer des ennuis...

Je m'interrompis, incapable de poursuivre le raisonnement.

\- Ariel, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence à partir de maintenant. Il n'est pas impossible que nous ayons un traître à la Cour.

J'accusai le coup. Maintenant que le Marquis l'avait formulé à voix haute, cela paraissait tellement évident...

\- Mais enfin, qui pourrait vouloir faire du mal au Régent ? demandai-je, perdu.

\- Pas lui faire du mal. Récupérer les informations dont il dispose, et le faire disparaître, corrigea le Marquis.

Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas préparé à ce genre de monde...

\- Il y a deux solutions, continua le Marquis. Soit il s'agit d'une manoeuvre politique, pour l'évincer du pouvoir, soit dans le but de récupérer sa place soit pour affaiblir la Cour. Soit il s'agit d'une rancune personnelle, et l'objectif final était de se débarrasser de lui, les informations n'étant qu'un bonus appréciable.

\- Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être le Sabbat qui serait à l'origine de ça ? Je veux dire, vraiment à l'origine... interrogeai-je. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que cette meute n'était pas seule...

\- Poursuivez.

\- Euh... Si le Sabbat est plus nombreux que ça autour de Paris... Peut-être qu'ils veulent nous affaiblir pour faire tomber la Cité... Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'un sabbatique ait poussé quelqu'un de chez nous à livrer le Régent ? Et non l'inverse, quelqu'un de chez nous contactant le Sabbat pour se débarrasser d'un rival ?...

Le Marquis soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Gardez ça pour vous, mais le Sabbat est _effectivement_ en force autour de Paris en ce moment.

Je me figeai, surpris.

\- Comment se fait-ce que la Cour ne soit pas au courant ?... demandai-je.

\- La Prévôté est parfaitement au courant, répondit le Marquis d'un ton rassurant, mais il est vrai que nous ne l'avons pas crié sur tous les toits. Inutile de provoquer la panique chez ceux qui de toute manière ne feront rien pour arranger la situation s'ils ne sont pas contraints et forcés...

\- Vous comptez attendre qu'on ne puisse plus partir pour révéler la présence du Sabbat ? Pour nous obliger à nous battre ?

Le Marquis me fixa intensément, puis elle sourit.

\- Vous avez un bon instinct, quand vous vous y mettez. Oui, c'est un peu l'idée. Le vampire est par nature égoïste, vous savez. Ceux qui sont prêts à se battre pour autrui sont l'exception plutôt que la règle, hélas... à moins qu'on ne les force à coopérer pour leur propre survie.

J'essayai de sourire moi aussi. Je trouvai le Marquis un peu effrayante, d'un coup.

\- Faîtes attention à vous, Ariel, ajouta le Marquis. Vous avez un bon potentiel, il ne vous manque plus que l'expérience. Ce serait dommage de le gâcher.

\- Je... je ferai attention, madame.

Elle me considéra un instant.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas parler de tout ça inconsidérément. Allez donc dire au Régent qu'il peut revenir.

Je m'exécutai. Je trouvai Jewel occupé à feuilleter un livre, manifestement sans parvenir à se concentrer dessus. J'essayai machinalement d'en lire le titre, mais ne pus voir autre chose qu'une énorme croix ansée sur la couverture. Jewel leva les yeux vers moi presque immédiatement.

\- Alors ? Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment... Madame le Marquis souhaite vous voir de nouveau.

Il reposa son livre sur une étagère et revint avec moi dans le bureau du Marquis. Cette fois elle me fit rester dehors. J'attendis que Jewel ressorte, en retournant cette affaire dans ma tête. Décidément, c'était peut-être ma jeunesse... ou bien j'étais fort naïf... mais j'avais du mal à imaginer que l'on puisse agir ainsi pour de la politique. Je n'y comprenais rien.

Quand Jewel ressortit, il parut surpris de me trouver là.

\- Janvier ? Vous m'attendiez ?

\- Et bien... oui...

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un problème de logique.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Vous pouvez partir, me dit-il sans méchanceté, mais d'un ton froidement informatif.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser partir seul.

\- Janvier, vous ne vous imaginiez tout de même pas que vous alliez me suivre partout ? demanda-t-il, un peu agacé.

\- Non monsieur, bien sûr que non, mentis-je.

J'hésitai, mais ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne craignez plus rien ?

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous pourriez me protéger s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? répliqua-t-il.

Je serrai les poings, blessé.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses, monsieur. J'avais oublié que vous aviez six fois mon âge...

Je m'inclinai respectueusement et filai avant qu'il ne puisse voir que j'étais au bord des larmes.


	7. Jewel

Je regardai Janvier partir, un peu perplexe. Je n'arrivais décidément pas à le cerner... J'avais une dette envers lui, je le pensais digne de confiance, et apparemment madame le Marquis également, mais il me mettait parfois mal à l'aise.

Je rentrai enfin chez moi, surveillant avec paranoïa tous les coins sombres sur mon chemin, mais finalement plutôt soulagé que Janvier ne soit pas avec moi. Il n'aurait de toute manière rien pu faire contre une meute sabbatique, à part se faire tuer inutilement... Avec résignation, je me préparai à passer un temps indéterminé à me cacher de presque tous.

Je restai en contact téléphonique avec le Marquis. Celle-ci ne semblait pas pressée de me faire faire ma réapparition. Je n'étais pas certain de comprendre son raisonnement, mais elle paraissait convaincue que le ou les coupables seraient plus faciles à découvrir tant qu'ils me croyaient mort. Moins méfiants, sans doute. Je savais qu'elle avait cependant révélé que j'étais sain et sauf à l'une des Sentinelles, une certaine Sarah Fournier, en qui elle avait particulièrement confiance. Elle l'avait donc chargée d'enquêter sur la base des informations supplémentaires que Janvier et moi avions rapportées.

L'inaction me mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir agir, au minimum assurer mes tâches de Régent, mais le Marquis insistait pour que je fasse le mort. Quelle idée pour un vampire. Je finis par me dire que voir Janvier de temps à autres serait peut-être une bonne idée. Cela m'empêcherait peut-être de devenir dingue. Je m'aperçus alors que je n'avais aucun moyen de le contacter. Je tournai en rond pendant encore une nuit avant de me résigner à tout simplement me rendre chez lui, puisque je savais où était son havre...

Je me fis la réflexion, arrivé au pied de son immeuble, que je n'avais pas envisagé un instant qu'il ait déménagé. C'était pourtant ce que j'aurais fait à sa place, si qui que ce soit avait d'une manière ou d'une autre eu connaissance de mon adresse. J'avais cependant le sentiment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et, le doigt sur l'interphone, hésitai. Me présenter chez lui ainsi, à l'improviste qui plus est... J'avais vaguement l'impression de violer son territoire. Pourtant, c'était lui qui m'avait amené ici alors qu'il lui aurait été si facile de me confier au Marquis...

Je sonnai. Le bourdonnement de l'interphone se prolongea, et je songeai un peu tard que Janvier était probablement sorti. Je le voyais souvent à l'Elyseum, et en y réfléchissant c'était évident qu'il ne devait pas être bien souvent dans son havre. Je me laissai cinq secondes avant de renoncer et de rentrer chez moi. Janvier répondit à la troisième.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement surpris.

Je pensai qu'il ne devait pas souvent avoir d'invité, et que cet interphone devait être d'une inutilité presque totale.

\- Janvier, c'est Jewel Collingwood. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Bien sûr monsieur, je vous ouvre, répondit-il vivement après un instant de silence.

La porte de l'immeuble se déverrouilla. J'entrai. Janvier m'attendait sur le pas de sa porte, une expression à la fois un peu étonnée, un peu inquiète et vaguement intimidée sur le visage. Je lui souris.

\- Bonsoir, j'espère ne pas vous déranger ? le saluai-je.

\- Oh, non... Entrez, m'invita-t-il en s'effaçant pour me laisser passer.

Trente secondes plus tard, assis en face de lui dans le salon, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête pour venir ici.

\- Que... qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ? demanda Janvier, manifestement nerveux.

J'eus d'un coup honte de la raison si futile de ma présence.

\- Et bien je... je souhaitais avoir des nouvelles de la Cité, mentis-je. Madame le Marquis a ses propres occupations, et à part elle vous êtes la seule personne à qui je puisse parler en ce moment.

\- Oh...

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde un air étrange passa dans ses yeux, puis disparut comme un mirage. Mal à l'aise, je me demandai si j'avais bien interprété cet instantané. J'avais eu l'impression de lire de la déception. Le doux sourire qu'arborait à présent Janvier chassa cependant ce questionnement intempestif. Le malkavien était fidèle à lui-même : gentil et un peu déphasé.

\- La Cour s'est enfin rendue compte il y a deux jours de votre disparition, expliqua Janvier. Madame le Marquis a rapidement déclaré que l'enquête était déjà en cours depuis presque le jour-même où vous avez cessé de donner signe de vie.

Il hésita manifestement.

\- Poursuivez, l'encourageai-je.

\- Euh... Certaines rumeurs sont... assez peu respectueuses à votre égard, monsieur...

Je serrai les dents.

\- Allez-y tout de même. Je sais qu'elles ne viennent pas de vous, et je préfère savoir ce qu'on dit de moi...

Il baissa les yeux mais enchaîna.

\- Certains racontent que vous avez retourné votre veste et êtes passé au Sabbat. D'autres disent qu'au contraire, vous avez pris peur face à la présence du Sabbat, et que vous avez fui...

Je serrai les poings, pris d'une bouffée de colère. Comment osaient-ils... Janvier se recula vivement. Il me fixait, très pâle. Il avait l'air vaguement apeuré. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais su cacher ma réaction. Je me forçai à me détendre.

\- Rassurez-vous, Janvier, je ne vous en veux aucunement. Je vous remercie même de m'avoir fait part de ces... médisances.

J'ajoutai, sans pouvoir cacher mon envie de faire passer aux coupables le goût de la calomnie :

\- Sauriez-vous par hasard qui est à l'origine de ces rumeurs ?

Janvier eut l'air désolé.

\- Non monsieur. Je pourrai me renseigner si vous le souhaitez.

\- Si vous en avez l'occasion, j'aimerais savoir, oui, mais ne vous forcez pas. Vous n'allez que vous attirer des ennuis si vous vous montrez trop insistant...

Son sourire se fit... étrange. Je peinais à définir quelle émotion s'y cachait. Je ne remarquai le long silence que nous avions laissé s'installer que lorsqu'il fut finalement rompu par Janvier.

\- Je ferai attention, monsieur.

Sans que j'entende ou vois quoi que ce soit, il sursauta. Il se retourna d'un bloc, puis me regarda de nouveau, et parut chercher quelque chose du regard tout autour de lui. Finalement, très pâle, il posa une main sur son épaule, comme en conjuration de quelque chose qu'il était le seul à connaître.

\- Janvier ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ce... ce n'est rien, monsieur...

Je soupirai. C'était décidément une habitude chez lui que d'essayer de tout minimiser.

\- Vraiment ? insistai-je.

Il esquissa une réponse, mais comprit que je ne m'en laisserais pas compter. Sous mon regard fixe, il perdit peu à peu contenance.

\- Je... je vous assure que ce n'est rien d'important, monsieur... Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'avoir des... des... des hallucinations tactiles, acheva-t-il piteusement.

\- Oh, je... Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû insister, m'excusai-je.

Je m'en voulais un peu de taper ainsi à répétition sur ses points faibles et ses douleurs. Il se força à sourire, nerveux.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, monsieur, c'est entièrement de ma faute... répondit-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de "faute", Janvier, le corrigeai-je.

Il parut reconnaissant. Le silence entre nous se prolongea quelques instants de trop, et à ma grande surprise Janvier me prit de vitesse pour changer de sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous de rester caché en permanence ? me demanda-t-il.

Je restai muet un instant, surpris par tant de perspicacité.

\- À dire vrai, si, finis-je par avouer. J'ai sans doute bien trop l'habitude de travailler pour la Cité à longueur de nuit, et je tourne en rond maintenant que je dois rester à l'écart de mes Semblables.

Je me demandai s'il lisait entre les lignes et devinait que c'était là la vraie raison de ma présence.

\- C'est dommage... Vous devriez peut-être voir ça comme des vacances, non ? Il n'y a rien que vous souhaitiez faire depuis longtemps, mais que vous ne pouviez vous permettre à cause de votre poste ?

Je dus paraître un peu déstabilisé. J'avais du mal à intégrer cette façon de voir les choses.

\- Je ne sais pas, voyager peut-être ? suggéra Janvier.

\- Non... Je me suis installé à Paris par amour pour cette ville. Il est fini le temps où je souhaitais aller voir ailleurs... Et puis, justifiai-je à posteriori avec une mauvaise foi que je trouvai moi-même écoeurante, il ne serait pas prudent de me montrer ailleurs sans précaution alors que je suis officiellement porté disparu. Comme vous l'avez constaté, les rumeurs peuvent aller très vite, et très loin...

Il acquiesça, un peu attristé. J'avais l'impression qu'il se sentait concerné hors de toute mesure par mon "assignation à résidence".

\- Je... Je suis perdu, sans personne à qui me raccrocher... se confessa-t-il soudain. Je passe beaucoup de temps en Elyseum car ça m'évite de réfléchir...

Je le fixai, un peu gêné par cet aveu. Pourquoi donc me disait-il ça, à moi ? On disait ce genre de choses à un ami proche, pas... Je réalisai d'un coup les implications de mes propres pensées. Est-ce que Janvier me considérait comme un ami proche ?

\- Je... je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas vous déranger avec mes états d'âme... se rétracta-t-il en rougissant.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, Janvier. C'est un peu surprenant, par contre, vous le comprenez...

Il détourna les yeux, puis se leva et se posta à la fenêtre. Il tenait le rideau d'une main, le regard baissé sur la rue. J'eus une violente impression de déjà-vu.

\- Janvier ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Désolé, répondit-il sans se retourner, je... je me sens un peu seul, c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

J'étais à présent presque certain que Janvier espérait faire de moi un ami. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Autour de moi, je n'avais jamais eu que des vampires qui, même s'ils étaient pour certains ouverts et sympathiques, gardaient toujours une armure entre eux et le monde. C'était la norme. C'était ainsi que nous fonctionnions, tous. Nous étions des prédateurs, et seul notre strict respect des règles sociales nous permettait de ne pas nous sentir menacés, si l'on allait au fond des choses. Janvier, avec son décalage total par rapport au réel, semblait ne pas l'avoir perçu.

Je finis par me lever et m'approcher de lui. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et ne réagit pas quand je m'arrêtai à un pas de lui.

\- Janvier ?

Aucune réponse. Je me demandai s'il se taisait intentionnellement ou s'il était une fois de plus perdu dans ses mondes intérieurs. Je posai doucement la main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement avec un mouvement de recul. Dos collé à la vitre, il me fixa, hébété. Je redescendis lentement la main, sans mouvement vif, comme face à un animal effrayé.

\- Janvier, calmez-vous... Je ne vous ferai rien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, je ne pensais pas que vous réagiriez ainsi... Je ne vous toucherai plus, d'accord ?

Il essaya de balbutier une réponse, mais échoua à trouver ses mots. Doucement, il glissa à terre ; il paraissait peiner à rester simplement à genoux.

\- Janvier !

Dans un réflexe je m'agenouillai devant lui et voulus le saisir par les épaules pour l'empêcher de basculer. J'arrêtai ma main au dernier moment. Il fit un effort visible pour se reprendre, mais il paraissait étourdi.

\- Janvier, est-ce que ça va ? Je peux vous aider ?

\- Ce... c'est rien... Ça devrait passer...

Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. Je m'étonnai une fois de plus de son obstination à se raccrocher à une apparence de vie. Quelques instants plus tard, il paraissait un peu moins proche de l'évanouissement, et voulut se relever. Il en était évidemment incapable. Je lui tendis la main avec une légère hésitation. Il s'en saisit sans aucune réaction particulière. Le temps de me demander si c'était bien le fait que quelqu'un le touche qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi une petite minute auparavant, ou si les deux phénomènes étaient en vérité totalement décorrélés, je réalisai qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever, même avec une main secourable.

En espérant que cela ne l'effraie pas de nouveau, je passai un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos et le soulevai. Il retint un cri et s'accrocha convulsivement à moi.

\- Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber... lui dis-je doucement.

Je le portai jusqu'au canapé et l'assis précautionneusement. Je ne voulais ni lui faire mal, ni donner de prise à ses appréhensions que je ne comprenais guère. Il se laissa aller, tête renversée sur le dossier. Il paraissait fatigué. J'approchai une chaise et m'assis juste en face de lui, prêt à le rattraper s'il glissait de côté.

En réfléchissant à mon comportement, j'en vins à me demander s'il n'avait pas finalement raison de vouloir me traiter comme un ami. Je supposais que ma façon d'agir face à lui pouvait laisser entendre une certaine forme d'attachement. Cela ne me ressemblait guère, de m'attacher à quelqu'un aussi vite, mais je pouvais difficilement me mentir encore à moi-même. Quoi que je prétende, j'appréciais vraiment ce petit malkavien noyé de visions.

Janvier me fixait sous ses paupières entrouvertes. Nos regards se croisèrent, et il détourna aussitôt le sien. Il se força à se redresser quelque peu.

\- Ça va mieux ? demandai-je.

\- Je crois, oui... dit-il en grimaçant. Je ne comprends pas trop comment je peux avoir mal partout comme ça, mais ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps... J'ai l'impression d'avoir des courbatures, expliqua-t-il en réponse à mon regard interrogateur.

J'étais au moins aussi perplexe que lui. Sa folie lui accordait parfois des heures voire peut-être des jours de liberté totale, mais quand elle revenait à la charge, violente et insidieuse, elle le laissait plus bas que terre... Et, bien sûr, rien ne pouvait être anticipé, ou compris. Je me demandai à quoi il pouvait ressembler avant son Étreinte.

\- Euh... Merci de... de votre sollicitude... ajouta-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Cela vous gêne ?

\- Non !... Enfin, je veux dire...

Il baissa une fois de plus les yeux.

\- Je suis content que vous... vous intéressiez à moi. J'ai juste peur de vous déranger. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal de réagir ainsi que je le fais. Je ne veux pas vous imposer quoi que ce soit, et encore moins ça. Vous êtes au dessus de moi, je ne devrais pas me permettre de vous gêner ainsi.

Surpris, j'eus un léger temps de retard avant de répondre.

\- Janvier, vous ne croyez pas que, lorsque nous sommes en privé, nos statuts respectifs n'ont plus tout à fait le même sens ? Je ne suis pas venu vous voir en tant que Régent. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir inférieur.

Il acquiesça faiblement. Je repris :

\- D'ailleurs, un poste n'est pas une marque de supériorité. C'est la marque qu'on vous a reconnu apte à gérer une certaine forme de problèmes. On doit le respect aux détenteurs des postes non en raison d'une quelconque "supériorité", mais parce qu'ils travaillent pour nous tous, pour le bien de la Cité. On leur doit obéissance parce qu'ils en ont besoin pour accomplir au mieux leurs tâches. Avoir un poste est certes un honneur, mais avant tout une série de devoirs.

Je m'interrompis, réalisant que je déviais peu à peu.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous ne devriez pas vous mettre martel en tête pour des considérations de statut, résumai-je.

\- Merci... répondit-il, apparemment touché par mon discours.

J'avais toutefois la sensation que la question n'était pas close. J'attendis qu'il poursuive. Il finit par s'en rendre compte et rougit légèrement.

\- Quoi que vous disiez, j'ai tout de même l'impression que je ne peux que vous déranger, et je ne m'en sens pas le droit... expliqua-t-il.

Pour le coup c'était un autre problème. Je supposai que malgré le temps qui passait, il n'acceptait toujours pas sa folie, et qu'il en avait toujours honte. Je trouvais dommage qu'il se rabaisse ainsi.

\- Janvier, réfléchissez deux minutes... Est-ce que vous m'avez imposé quoi que ce soit ? À moins que vous n'ayez des pouvoirs bien plus puissants que ce que votre âge peut laisser supposer, je suis venu ici de mon plein gré...

Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas ce à quoi je faisais référence.

\- Certains vampires sont capables de "convoquer" les personnes qu'ils connaissent via l'usage d'une discipline. La victime vient voir l'utilisateur dès qu'elle le peut, mais n'est pas consciente que la décision ne vient pas d'elle... expliquai-je.

Je lui laissai le temps d'assimiler, puis repris :

\- Je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez forcé la main pour venir ici, donc c'est de mon plein gré que je suis là, et de mon plein gré que je m'inquiète pour vous. Arrêtez donc de croire que vous me dérangez...

Il me fixa, surpris. Puis il devint rouge pivoine et détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait cependant dissimuler une ébauche de sourire soulagé. J'eus l'impression qu'il y avait un autre sentiment caché dans ce sourire, mais je ne parvins à le saisir.

Nous nous retrouvâmes une fois de plus séparés par un silence un peu trop lourd. J'étais moi-même assez embarrassé de cet aveu que je venais de faire, et ne savais quoi dire après ça. Je compris cependant que cette fois-ci Janvier ne serait pas capable de relancer la conversation, aussi je cherchai un autre sujet.

\- Vous jouez aux échecs ?...


	8. Ariel

Jewel regardait l'échiquier, concentré. Je faisais semblant de faire de même, mais je l'observais lui à la dérobée. J'étais vraiment heureux de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné.

Il déplaça une pièce, m'obligeant à revenir au jeu. Je jouais mal. Ou, plus précisément, je n'étais absolument pas concentré et la qualité de mon jeu en pâtissait. Je tentai un coup, pour voir Jewel contre-attaquer immédiatement. Apparemment je venais de tomber dans son piège. Après encore quelques minutes de bataille, je finis échec et mat. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Janvier, soupira Jewel pour la Nième fois, je persiste à penser que vous pourriez jouer mieux que ça... Vous avez des moments de pur génie, et vous les gâchez par des erreurs de débutant...

Je faillis répondre que je faisais de mon mieux, mais renonçai à ce mensonge éhonté. La vérité, c'était que je me fichais de perdre, du moment qu'il continuait à venir me voir tous les jours.

Depuis maintenant une semaine, Jewel passait le plus clair de son temps chez moi. Il avait beau répéter qu'il devrait me laisser passer plus de temps en Elyseum, il venait tôt chaque soir, et restait presque jusqu'au matin. Il devait se sentir très désoeuvré pour passer autant de temps ici, mais dans mon égoïsme j'en étais plutôt content. S'il reparaissait officiellement, il reprendrait son travail de Régent, et je ne pourrais plus le voir ainsi... J'agissais comme un gamin irresponsable, et j'espérais de tout mon coeur que Jewel ne m'en tienne pas rigueur à l'avenir.

Je réalisai d'un coup que Jewel me parlait mais que je n'avais pas entendu le début de sa phrase.

\- Euh, pardon... Vous disiez ?... demandai-je un peu honteux.

Jewel eut un demi-sourire.

\- Que vous aviez l'air complètement ailleurs. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

J'espérai de toutes mes forces ne pas rougir.

\- Euh, non... Désolé, j'étais juste distrait...

\- Pas de souci. Mais vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter nos parties d'échecs, si vous n'avez pas la tête à ça... dit gentiment Jewel.

Je songeai aussitôt que -mon dieu- je souhaitais que jamais il ne sache à quoi exactement j'avais la tête. J'avais trop peur de sa réaction pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de faire un pas vers lui. Pourtant, j'en mourais d'envie. Je voulais qu'il me serre dans ses bras... Je détournai la tête en espérant que Jewel ne perçoive pas ce qui me passait dans le crâne en ce moment. Il fallait que j'arrive à me calmer, bon sang...

\- Janvier ?

\- On... on peut faire une autre partie si vous voulez, proposai-je maladroitement.

Jewel essaya sans s'en cacher de me sonder, puis parut renoncer.

\- Si c'est pour que vous vous ennuyiez, ce n'est pas utile. Et puis j'aimerais bien voir un jour ce dont vous êtes capable quand vous êtes vraiment concentré, parce que pour le moment il n'y a pas trop de défi...

Je pris sur moi pour rire doucement, alors qu'au fond de moi j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse se lasser et ne plus revenir. Je me sentais stupide. Je cherchai désespérément quelque chose à répondre.

Jewel se leva sous mon regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- Je vais vous laisser, soupira-t-il, je vois bien que ma présence vous dérange...

\- C'est faux ! m'exclamai-je un peu trop vite. Je... Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas. Je suis content de...

_De vous avoir près de moi._

\- De ne pas être seul, achevai-je piteusement.

Jewel s'arrêta, debout à mi-chemin de la porte.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me tenir compagnie. Vous pouvez aller en Elyseum, vous...

Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant comment lui dire que je préférais sa présence à celle des autres vampires.

\- Janvier... Dîtes-moi donc ce qui ne va pas.

Je le regardai, hésitant.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette... ajouta-t-il. Si vous souhaitez en parler, je suis là.

Devant mon silence, il tourna de nouveau les talons. Je me levai précipitamment pour le retenir.

\- Jewel !

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris. L'espace d'un instant je ne compris pas, puis je réalisai que je venais d'utiliser son prénom.

\- Je... euh... Pardonnez-moi... Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, monsieur... bafouillai-je, terriblement gêné.

\- Détendez-vous, enfin... répliqua-t-il dans un sourire. On croirait que je vais vous frapper... C'est... étrange d'entendre mon prénom dans votre bouche, mais pourquoi pas, après tout. Essayez juste de ne pas l'employer en public.

\- B... bien monsieur.

Il continuait à me regarder. Je me surpris à espérer qu'il ne veuille pas vraiment partir.

\- Janvier, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? murmura-t-il. Je ne vous comprends pas...

\- Je, euh... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre moi-même, mentis-je.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse seul ?

\- Non !

Il retourna s'asseoir, et je fis de même. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard, piégé.

\- Expliquez-moi ce qui ne va pas... insista-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je vais bien, démentis-je.

\- Mais ?...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais... Enfin... J'ai l'impression que ma distraction vous déplaît. J'aimerais avoir tort, finis-je par laisser tomber en un demi-aveu.

\- Me déplaire... C'est un bien grand mot. Mais c'est un peu perturbant pour moi de vous voir à ce point dans les nuages en plein milieu d'une partie ou d'une conversation. Cela me donne l'impression que _je_ vous ennuie.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Vous ne m'ennuyez absolument pas !

\- Qu'est-ce qui occupe à ce point vos pensées, alors ?

Il se rembrunit d'un coup.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne devrais pas insister, se reprit-il rapidement.

Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce changement soudain de ligne de conduite, puis je devinai à son regard qu'il pensait que mes visions me tourmentaient. J'avais honte, mais m'abstins de le détromper. Je n'aurais su lui fournir de mensonge plus crédible.

\- Vous voulez faire quelque chose de moins... cérébral que les échecs ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Dix minutes plus tard, fasciné, je le regardais dessiner un à un les membres de la Cour. Il était vraiment doué. Il me présenta ceux que je ne reconnus pas.

\- Je suis impressionné... Vous avez un véritable talent, le complimentai-je un peu timidement.

Étrangement, cela ne parut pas lui faire plaisir. Au contraire même.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas savoir...

Il continua de dessiner sans daigner répondre à ma question implicite. Il finit cependant par lever les yeux sur moi, et rencontra mon incompréhension et ma curiosité mal placée. Il soupira.

\- J'ai appris à dessiner dans une prison dorée. J'avais certes du confort, mais j'étais vraiment enfermé dans ma chambre. Dessiner m'a occupé un moment, mais ce n'est pas une période à laquelle j'aime repenser.

Je me sentais mal d'avoir insisté ainsi.

\- Je suis désolé...

Il balaya mon excuse.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

La nuit fila sans plus d'erreur diplomatique de ma part. Le lendemain, la nouvelle que je redoutais arriva. Le Marquis souhaitait faire cesser cette mascarade.


	9. Jewel

Machinalement, je passai chez Janvier avant de me rendre en Elyseum. J'avais à présent le code de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, et allai donc directement toquer chez Janvier. Il ne répondit pas. J'hésitai, puis fis jouer la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Janvier ? appelai-je doucement.

Pas de réponse. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'avançai dans l'appartement. D'habitude lorsque j'arrivais à cette heure-ci il avait déjà fini de chasser... Peut-être était-il déjà en Elyseum ? Je réfléchis un instant de plus. Parti sans fermer la porte ? Ça ne lui ressemblait guère. J'appelai de nouveau son nom, sans plus de résultat. Puis je le vis, étendu sur le canapé, les yeux clos. On aurait dit qu'il dormait.

Mal à l'aise, je le regardai sans trop savoir que faire. Est-ce qu'il dormait vraiment ? C'était rare pour un vampire ; en général nos journées de Torpeur nous suffisaient... Est-ce qu'il avait une fois de plus succombé à une de ces crises dont il avait le secret, pour finalement s'évanouir ? Je songeai que dans les deux cas il valait sans doute mieux que je le laisse se reposer, et commençai à tourner les talons. J'avais la main sur la porte d'entrée quand j'entendis Janvier tenter d'articuler, pas totalement réveillé :

\- Jewel ?...

Je revins sur mes pas et me postai à l'entrée du salon.

\- Bonsoir, Janvier. Je suis désolé si je vous ai réveillé...

\- Pas grave... marmonna le malkavien.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Il s'assit néanmoins, et fit un effort visible pour achever de s'éveiller.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous devriez peut-être vous recoucher... suggérai-je.

J'avais beau commencer à m'habituer à ses crises récurrentes et autres comportements étranges, j'avais du mal à ne pas m'inquiéter. Il me sourit.

\- Non non, c'est bon...

Je lui trouvai un air passablement déconnecté du réel, mais préférai ne pas le souligner. Je savais bien que ce genre de remarque ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans sa plaie. Il parut penser d'un coup à quelque chose.

\- Monsieur ? Vous ne devriez pas être en Elyseum ?

\- Je dois y aller, oui. Je voulais vous demander si vous souhaitiez venir également.

Il y eut un silence. Janvier paraissait peiner à saisir le sens de ma réponse. Puis il me sembla décrocher pour de bon.

\- Janvier ?

Il sursauta, et me chercha du regard quelques secondes -alors même que j'étais juste en face de lui.

\- Ah, euh... Oui ? acheva-t-il maladroitement.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez venir ? Vu votre état j'aurais tendance à vous conseiller de rester ici et vous reposer, mais de toute manière vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête...

Il eut le bon goût de paraître gêné, puis sans surprise il se leva.

\- Je viens avec vous, dit-il en vacillant.

Je le stabilisai d'une main sur son épaule.

\- Vous allez devoir apprendre à ne pas dépasser vos limites, Janvier... soupirai-je.

Il reprit cependant son équilibre, et son état sembla s'améliorer quelque peu. Je secouai la tête, un peu blasé. Avec un comportement pareil, il allait finir par lui arriver des bricoles... J'espérais vaguement pouvoir l'amener à plus de raison avant qu'un accident n'arrive, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas gagné.

Nous partîmes donc tous deux vers l'Elyseum. Tout comme la dernière fois, nous passâmes par derrière, et nous retrouvâmes dans le bureau du Marquis. Celle-ci parut satisfaite de me voir arriver assez tôt. Elle envoya Janvier jeter un œil dans la salle principale. Celui-ci revint une minute plus tard avec la liste des présents. Le Marquis estima que ce serait suffisant.

\- Ariel, je compte sur vous pour bien observer les réactions provoquées par la réapparition de Jewel, indiqua-t-elle.

\- À vos ordres, madame, répondit poliment Janvier.

Le Marquis fit entrer Janvier en premier puis, après une demi-minute d'attente, nous entrâmes tous deux dans l'Elyseum. Les conversations moururent une à une tandis que les personnes présentes me remarquaient chacune à leur tour. Très vite, tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi. Sauf, bien sûr, celui de Janvier. Je lus de la surprise sur la plupart des visages, avec parfois une pointe de soulagement. Fournier me sourit, l'air de me souhaiter un bon retour parmi les vivants. Bien sûr, elle était déjà au courant, elle.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, le Régent va parfaitement bien, commença le Marquis d'une voix douce mais puissante. Je sais que certains d'entre vous avaient des... hypothèses sur les raisons de son absence. Il est ici, et je puis vous assurer qu'il est toujours aussi digne de confiance. Je vous laisse corriger vos hypothèses en conséquence.

Je compris à son sourire paisible mais un peu trop innocent pour être honnête que le Marquis comptait bien laisser la Cour interpréter à sa guise mon absence. J'avais parfois l'impression que laisser autrui dans l'obscurité l'amusait. Avec un soupir intérieur, j'entrai dans son jeu et distribuai des sourires de façade à la ronde avant de me diriger comme si de rien n'était vers le panneau d'affichage.

À ma grande surprise, ce fut le Prévôt qui m'aborda en premier. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, vaguement suspicieux, puis eut un sourire dur.

\- En toute honnêteté, je suis pas sûr que "content de vous revoir" soit une formule réaliste en ce qui me concerne, mais pour la Cour c'est une bonne chose que vous n'ayez rien. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ou je dois aller tirer des infos au Marquis ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez voir le Marquis, admis-je. Vous la connaissez, elle doit comme d'habitude savoir exactement ce qu'elle compte expliquer et à qui...

Antonikos leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna. Je le vis du coin de l'œil aborder le Marquis et l'attirer à l'écart.

Suite à cela, mon existence reprit presque son cours normal, hormis que je saisissais souvent des regards en coin posés sur moi. Les gens se méfiaient. Bien sûr, quand quelqu'un disparaît sans explication, et pire, revient sans plus d'explication, il est toujours plus prudent d'être un brin paranoïaque... C'était un drôle de tour que m'avait joué le Marquis. Je me demandais si elle était satisfaite de mon isolement relatif.

Je repris en main mon travail de Régent. Je continuai malgré tout à passer chez Janvier de temps à autres. Parfois il était terriblement normal, et les quelques heures que je passais chez lui filaient en discussions posées et parties d'échecs enfin un peu plus disputées, mais la plupart du temps il vagabondait sur une échelle allant de "pas dans son assiette" jusqu'à "totalement malade". Il essayait de ne pas m'inquiéter, je le savais, mais cela ne me suffisait pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille. Au contraire.

Janvier prit rapidement l'habitude de passer le plus clair de son temps installé dans un coin de l'Elyseum avec un livre. Il lisait tout et n'importe quoi, à longueur de nuit. Merisier me fit remarquer, un soir qu'il m'avait surpris à tenter de loin de déchiffrer le titre de l'ouvrage que tenait Janvier, que le malkavien était d'après lui en train de lire toute une bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique des auteurs. Il en était à la lettre B, de ce que je pouvais en voir. J'étais assez perplexe devant ce comportement, mais quand j'en fis part au principal intéressé il se contenta de me dire que "ça l'occupait".

Je m'apprêtais à quitter l'Elyseum après un passage en coup de vent, quelques semaines après mon "retour", quand des coups un peu trop violents résonnèrent contre la porte. Tout le monde se figea, tendu, et le Gardien alla ouvrir, impassible. Il se recula aussitôt, et je pus alors voir qui se tenait dans l'embrasure. C'était Janvier, qui portait dans ses bras une jeune femme à la chevelure ensanglantée, que je reconnus après un instant de surprise comme Manon Ordestein, Nouveau-Né du Clan Tremere. Elle semblait inconsciente.

Une vague de murmures eut tôt fait d'éclore tout autour de la pièce. Janvier vint allonger délicatement la jeune femme sur un canapé, et se posta à côté d'elle, l'air de mettre quiconque au défi de toucher au moindre de ses cheveux.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Merisier, formulant à voix haute ce que tous ici se demandaient tout bas.

\- Je l'ignore. Je l'ai trouvée dans une ruelle, cachée derrière une poubelle. Elle était déjà inconsciente, expliqua Janvier de manière à ce que tout le monde entende.

J'allai chercher un verre de sang au niveau du bar et m'approchai d'Ordestein. Janvier me laissa faire tandis que j'essayais de la faire boire. Elle finit par déglutir, à mon grand soulagement. Je lui fis boire tout le verre, et espérai qu'elle ne soit pas en Torpeur de sang.

J'entendis les conversations repartir doucement en toile de fond tandis que j'attendais qu'Ordestein se réveille. Le Gardien finit par s'éloigner, nous laissant Janvier et moi veiller sur la jeune femme. Elle avait une méchante blessure à la tête, mais en y regardant à deux fois elle semblait également s'être débattue pour échapper à quelqu'un. L'un des boutons de sa veste avait été arraché, et le talon de sa chaussure gauche était cassé.

Elle gémit enfin, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle ne parut tout d'abord reconnaître ni les lieux ni Janvier et moi, puis une lueur de compréhension se fit jour dans son regard.

\- Que... m'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Je regardai Janvier.

\- Je vous ai trouvée inconsciente, cachée derrière une poubelle... expliqua-t-il doucement. Je vous ai aussitôt amenée en Elyseum, mais je ne saurais en dire plus...

Ordestein s'assit, avec difficulté mais sans aide. Elle paraissait plus confuse que gravement blessée.

\- J'ai été agressée. Par des vampires, finit-elle par se remémorer à voix haute.

\- Des nôtres ? demandai-je aussitôt.

\- Non.

\- Vous vous sentez en état d'aller décrire votre agression au Marquis et au Prévôt ? poursuivis-je.

Elle hésita, puis fit signe que oui. Elle se leva et je pris son bras d'un geste poli, prêt à la soutenir si elle trébuchait.

\- Vous êtes, euh... Ariel, c'est bien ça ? demanda Ordestein à Janvier.

\- Oui.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramenée ici. J'ai une dette envers vous à présent.

\- Ce n'est rien, minimisa Janvier, je n'allais pas non plus vous laisser là-bas...

Elle sourit et me suivit dans le bureau du Marquis.


	10. Ariel

Je quittai l'Elyseum juste après la sortie de Jewel. Je supposais qu'il irait directement accompagner la tremere à la Prévôté, quand le Marquis en aurait fini avec elle, et je sentais confusément que rentrer chez moi était la meilleure solution pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Puisque cette nuit mon instinct m'avait déjà bien servi une fois, je le suivis et rentrai sans me poser de question.

Effectivement, un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, Jewel toqua à ma porte. Je le fis entrer. Nous nous assîmes face à face, et après une seconde de silence commençâmes à parler en même temps.

\- Après vous... parvins-je à glisser en premier.

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé Ordestein ? Vous l'avez vous-même décrite comme "cachée"...

\- J'ai senti qu'il fallait que j'aille voir là-bas, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Jewel parut déstabilisé un instant, puis se reprit.

\- Je vois... C'est un peu comme quand vous m'avez retrouvé moi, si je comprends bien.

\- C'est un peu l'idée, admis-je. Seulement cette fois-ci je suis resté conscient tout du long...

Il me dévisagea, et décida manifestement de ne pas relever.

\- Je suppose que vous aimeriez savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ? me demanda-t-il sans paraître douter un instant de la réponse.

\- Si cela n'est pas indiscret, oui.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Sans surprise, elle s'est faite agresser par deux vampires inconnus. Probablement pas des anarchs, nous sommes plutôt en bons termes avec eux en ce moment.

\- Des sabbatiques, donc.

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est ce que je crains, oui. Elle a réussi à s'en débarrasser -inutile de lui demander comment, elle ne répondra pas ; sans doute un pouvoir tremere...- mais savait qu'ils étaient à ses trousses. Elle s'est cachée pour leur échapper, mais n'a pas réussi à rester consciente jusqu'au bout.

Je réfléchis un instant.

\- Elle s'est donc faite agresser à l'intérieur de Paris, avançai-je.

\- Oui. Le Sabbat se fait plus présent...

Nous échangeâmes un regard un peu tendu.

\- Vous pensez que nous sommes en danger ? demandai-je.

\- Comme toujours quand le Sabbat rôde, soupira Jewel. Bien sûr tout cela est très relatif, mais nous ne pouvons plus nous considérer à l'abri d'une mauvaise rencontre dans Paris intra-muros. Nous devons redoubler de prudence lors de nos chasses.

Je balançai un instant puis décidai que je n'avais rien à perdre.

\- Nous pourrions chasser ensemble, proposai-je.

Jewel parut déstabilisé par cette suggestion.

\- Janvier, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que vous m'accompagniez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais vous pourriez avoir changé d'avis entre temps... La situation n'est plus exactement la même, fis-je remarquer.

Je faisais mine de rien, mais en vérité j'étais un peu déçu. J'espérais qu'il me fasse un peu plus confiance à présent...

\- Si vous avez assez confiance en qui que ce soit d'autre, je vous conseille d'appliquer cette idée, cela dit... repartit Jewel en regardant ailleurs.

Je ne sus comment prendre cette remarque. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, ou est-ce qu'il venait de m'envoyer balader ?...

Je profitai de ce qu'il ne me regardait pas pour l'observer. Comme toujours, pas une mèche ne dépassait de son impeccable queue-de-cheval. Je ne comprenais pas comment il réussissait ce tour qui pour moi relevait de la magie pure et simple. Machinalement, je passais une main dans mes cheveux, indisciplinés au possible.

\- Janvier.

Je manquai sursauter. Jewel continuait obstinément à fixer la fenêtre.

\- Oui ? répondis-je, me demandant ce qui le tracassait.

\- Quand le Sabbat ne pourra plus se cacher, nous allons devoir nous battre, exposa-t-il, tendu.

\- Je sais.

\- Est-ce que vous savez vous battre ?

J'hésitai. Est-ce qu'un peu d'escrime comptait ?... Je décidai que non.

\- Janvier, je suis sérieux, concentrez-vous un peu ! s'exclama Jewel en se retournant enfin vers moi.

\- Mais je suis concentré... me défendis-je mollement.

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux en un geste trop précis pour être inconscient. Il paraissait presque en colère.

\- Non, je ne sais pas me battre... répondis-je finalement.

\- Apprenez. Et vite.

\- Bien monsieur...

Il me fixa, puis fit un effort visible pour se calmer.

\- Janvier, je ne vous dis pas ça comme un ordre... Ce n'est pas au bien de la Cité que je pense, c'est à votre sécurité.

Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je pris sur moi pour réprimer le sourire totalement hors de propos qui me montait aux lèvres.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur... Mais vous-même ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous savez vous battre ?

Jewel eut un sourire dur.

\- Hélas.

J'aurais voulu lui demander dans quelles circonstances il avait été contraint d'apprendre ce genre de choses, mais j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Je me résignai à m'interroger à ce sujet, et repris :

\- Alors apprenez-moi.

Jewel me dévisagea, et d'un coup je trouvai ma demande très insolente. Je me mordillai la lèvre.

\- S'il vous plaît, ajoutai-je, un peu moins assuré.

Jewel soupira.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas de devoir vous apprendre des choses pareilles, mais je préfère encore ça à l'idée que vous partiez au combat désarmé... Bien sûr que je vais vous apprendre.

Dès le lendemain, les cours commencèrent. Jewel m'emmena dans une salle d'escrime, bien évidemment fermée de nuit mais dont il avait récupéré l'accès je ne savais comment, et me tendit plusieurs objets. Je saisis le premier, une sorte de cylindre de bois avec une garde.

\- On se servira de ça pour l'entraînement, expliqua Jewel.

Je regardai les deux autres. Un pieu, et un couteau de chasse. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai enfin que j'allais peut-être devoir tuer pour ne pas être tué. C'était de la folie.

\- Janvier ? Ça va aller ? demanda précipitamment Jewel d'un ton inquiet.

\- Oui... Non, corrigeai-je.

Je me sentais mal, et ça devait se voir sur mon visage. Jewel me fit asseoir contre le mur avant que je ne tourne de l'œil. Il resta à côté de moi, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que je me sente vaguement mieux.

\- Désolé... fis-je. Je... je crois qu'en fait je ne suis pas prêt à me battre...

Jewel resta interdit un instant.

\- C'est l'idée de vous battre qui vous met dans cet état ?

\- L'idée de tuer, le repris-je.

Jewel ne répondit pas de suite.

\- Janvier, vous allez vous battre contre des vampires, pas des humains. Nous sommes autrement plus solides qu'un mortel. Nous pouvons supporter des blessures qui auraient tué deux fois le plus solide d'entre eux. Je peux vous apprendre à mettre quelqu'un hors combat. Ce que vous faites ensuite, c'est votre choix.

Je le fixai, encore vaguement nauséeux.

\- Bien sûr, il s'agit du Sabbat. Eux ne se poseront pas ce genre de question.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, embrassant du regard toute la salle.

\- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez choqué, en vérité. Cela prouve que vous n'êtes pas encore perdu...

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je faiblement.

\- Vous vous rendrez compte avec le temps que résister à la Bête peut être très difficile. Il faut la tenir enchaînée en permanence, avec une volonté de fer et une morale implacable. Ceux qui n'y parviennent pas sont de plus en plus... bestiaux. Animaux. Au sens péjoratif du terme. Tuer ne leur fait plus rien.

Il marqua un arrêt, puis ajouta :

\- Certains contiennent très bien leur Bête et peuvent tuer de sang froid, cela dit. Mais ceux-là ont abandonné toute leur humanité passée pour devenir autre chose. Ce qu'ils pensent être le vrai vampire.

Je me tournai vers lui, intrigué.

\- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

Il sourit tristement.

\- Probablement un très mauvais vampire.

Je compris qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Il se leva et me tendit la main.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ? me lança-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et saisis sa main. Il m'aida à me relever.

\- Bon, pour commencer... est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en anatomie ? m'interrogea-t-il.

\- Assez peu.

Il entreprit de m'expliquer comment arrêter un vampire. La solution la plus simple était de l'immobiliser pour en faire ce que l'on voulait par la suite. L'idéal était de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur, mais à défaut le démembrer pouvait tout aussi bien le rendre presque inoffensif.

Je pris sur moi pour contenir mon malaise. Jewel m'expliqua comment on pouvait accéder au cœur malgré la cage thoracique, pointant les endroits non protégés. Il me décrivit les articulations, et bien qu'il évitât de m'exposer comment prendre avantage de ces points faibles pour trancher les membres de quelqu'un, j'entendis très bien le message sous-jacent.

Dans les nuits qui suivirent, il m'apprit à utiliser le pieu, puis le couteau. Et le Sabbat restait d'une discrétion à toute épreuve, à l'opposé de toute sa réputation d'agressivité incontrôlée. Entre nos passes d'armes, Jewel et moi échafaudions des hypothèses sur ce que le Sabbat pouvait bien préparer. Puis une nuit, la Prévôté conclut que le Sabbat était parti. Paris lui avait-il semblé une cible bien trop grosse ? Avait-il trouvé une victime plus juteuse ailleurs ? Était-il simplement en train de se préparer en attendant son heure ? Nous ne savions pas.

Jewel était nerveux, cela se sentait à sa façon de se battre.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que le Sabbat soit vraiment parti ? l'interrogeai-je en baissant mon couteau d'entraînement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela me semble vraiment étrange. Après l'agression d'Ordestein, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait entrer dans Paris...

Le silence se prolongea, et Jewel m'invita du regard à l'attaquer de nouveau. Je tentai de le désarmer. Je compris très vite que Jewel ne se retenait pas autant que d'ordinaire, et fis de mon mieux pour ne pas me laisser submerger.

Deux minutes plus tard j'étais à terre. Jewel m'immobilisait de tout son poids, un genou sur mon bras droit, une main immobilisant mon bras d'arme, et son couteau contre mon cœur. Nos regards se croisèrent, et dans un éclair je compris que je devais faire cesser ces entraînements.

Je lâchai doucement mon arme factice.

\- Je me rends... articulai-je.

Jewel me relâcha, et m'aida à me relever. J'avais une conscience aiguë de ma main dans la sienne, malgré tous mes efforts pour me concentrer sur autre chose. Je me détournai et ramassai mon arme dans l'espoir de dissimuler mon trouble.

Pourquoi avais-je réussi jusqu'ici à chasser de mon esprit toutes ces fois où Jewel me touchait lors de nos combats, et pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus le faire à présent, je l'ignorais. Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'était que je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être aussi près de Jewel. J'avais passé un point de non retour.


	11. Jewel

Assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, devant la porte de chez Janvier, je me demandais comment j'en étais arrivé là.

J'avais eu l'impression que nous étions proches. J'avais fini par accepter mes envies de le protéger. Il avait paru les accepter aussi, puisqu'il me laissait le contraindre à s'entraîner au combat, encore et encore, de manière totalement paranoïaque. Il commençait à se débrouiller plutôt bien, d'ailleurs, et le Sabbat, de son côté, avait relâché sa pression. Ce n'était donc pas la peur... Ce n'était pas une fuite...

Pourquoi Janvier avait-il disparu ?

Il ne s'était pas présenté hier à notre séance d'entraînement quotidienne. Personne ne l'avait vu en Elyseum, pas même le Gardien, qui ne trouvait pas choquant que Janvier ne passe pas tous les jours. Je lui avais téléphoné, mais il n'avait pas décroché. Ce soir, avant même d'aller chasser, j'étais passé chez lui. J'avais eu beau toquer, il n'avait pas ouvert. La locataire de l'appartement voisin était rentrée juste à ce moment-là, et m'avait gentiment dit que Janvier était parti la veille. Il n'avait pas précisé où exactement. Des vacances à l'étranger, pensait-elle.

Janvier avait donc disparu. Et j'étais bien plus déchiré par son absence que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

Fondamentalement, ce qui me faisait le plus mal était qu'il ne m'avait rien dit, rien laissé deviner. À en croire sa voisine, il était parti tranquillement, avec sa valise, de son plein gré... Mais alors pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Était-il vraiment parti de lui-même ? Avait-il été menacé, dominé, enlevé ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide...

Comme un automate, je finis par me diriger vers l'Elyseum. J'étais rongé d'inquiétude, et en même temps je m'en voulais de sur-réagir ainsi. Bon sang, je ne le connaissais que depuis si peu de temps !...

\- Monsieur le Régent ?

Je me retournai. C'était Merisier qui arrivait devant la salle en même temps que moi.

\- J'ai eu Ariel au téléphone, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle, il m'a dit qu'il avait eu besoin de changer d'air et qu'il était parti. Il ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il reviendra.

Je le remerciai d'avoir donné suite à ma question de la veille, et partis m'installer seul dans une petite salle perdue au fond d'un couloir désert. Je ne me sentais pas capable de donner le change trop longtemps dans l'état de confusion où j'étais.

Janvier était vraiment parti de son plein gré ? Sans rien me dire ? Une petite part de moi refusait encore d'y croire, et échafaudait des scénarios de menace et de domination pour expliquer cette disparition étrange. Mais peu à peu, je finis par accepter l'évidence. Janvier était parti, et il n'avait prévenu personne. Pour lui nous ne comptions pas.

Je me sentais bizarrement trahi. J'avais accepté pour lui d'abandonner mon armure d'indifférence et de professionnalisme, et voilà qu'il me prouvait que cela n'avait rien signifié. Je me sentais minable. Pourquoi m'étais-je autant investi émotionnellement dans cette relation ? Quelle mouche m'avait piqué ? D'autant que j'avais bien vu, depuis le début ou presque, que Janvier ne vivait pas dans le même monde que nous tous !...

Je m'en voulais, bien plus que je ne lui en voulais.

J'essayai de toutes mes forces d'oublier le passage éclair de Janvier sur Paris. Pendant un temps, je crus que j'allais y arriver. Une fois de plus ma non-vie reprit son cours normal, et tout semblait prêt à continuer ainsi pour des décennies, mais un soir j'aperçus de loin dans la rue une silhouette aux cheveux de feu, et d'un coup je ne pus plus supporter cette absence. C'était idiot, tellement idiot... Janvier me manquait.

Je voulus nier ce sentiment, mais rien n'y faisait. À présent que j'en avais pris conscience, il me dévorait un peu plus chaque nuit. Jusqu'à, finalement, devenir littéralement insupportable.

Je tentai à plusieurs reprises de téléphoner à Janvier, mais finis par comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas me répondre. Il ne décrochait jamais quand j'appelais, mais je savais que Merisier parvenait à le joindre. Cela me fit mal. Je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu dire ou faire pour le braquer ainsi contre moi. J'avais besoin d'une explication.

J'allai voir le Gardien pour lui demander s'il savait où était Janvier.

\- Il est à la Cour de Londres, monsieur... Monsieur le Régent ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? ajouta Merisier précipitamment.

\- Rien de grave, répondis-je en m'éloignant.

Londres. _Holy shit_ , pourquoi de toutes les villes du monde avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse _Londres_ ?! C'était bien le dernier endroit au monde où j'avais envie de retourner...

Pourtant, trois jours plus tard, j'étais à la gare de St Pancras.

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, je retournai à l'Elyseum de Londres. Je ne savais pas comment retrouver Janvier autrement qu'en le croisant là-bas ou en demandant à quelqu'un, mais - _dear god_ \- j'avais tellement envie de ne pas y mettre les pieds...

Les lieux n'avaient pas changé. Je connaissais encore par cœur chaque corridor, chaque tableau, chaque dorure. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu' _il_ m'attende au détour d'un couloir. Mais il était mort, bien mort, et j'essayai de chasser de mon esprit ce fantôme du passé.

\- Jewel ? Je rêve, c'est bien vous ? s'exclama en anglais une voix qui ne m'était malheureusement pas inconnue.

Je me retournai pour constater que le visage de l'homme n'exprimait rien moins qu'un déplaisir certain.

\- Lord Abney... le saluai-je avant de poursuivre dans la même langue. Mon séjour ici ne devrait être que de très courte durée.

Il ne prit pas la peine de cacher son mépris. Je serrai les dents. Je savais que j'allais passer un mauvais, très mauvais moment si je revenais... et voilà qu'on m'en offrait un petit échantillon gratuit.

\- Je vais avertir le Régent de ma présence, repris-je avec une politesse impeccable. Bonne soirée.

Je m'éloignai. Il ne me suivit pas, et je fis de mon mieux pour me détendre un peu, pour des résultats difficilement visibles. Je souhaitai retrouver Janvier au plus vite et quitter cette maudite ville.

J'entrai dans la salle principale. Je fus soulagé de constater que la plupart des présents m'étaient inconnus -et que je devais donc leur être tout aussi inconnu. Le Régent était là, mais je ne vis Janvier nulle part. Je m'approchai du Régent, qui me regarda venir avec tout d'abord de la surprise, puis rapidement de la colère au fond du regard. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'incliner pour me présenter qu'il attaqua.

\- Jewel Collingwood ! Comment osez-vous revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait ? lança-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Je me crispai, mais ne me laissai pas démonter. Je m'inclinai.

\- Monsieur le Régent, je n'entends pas rester ici plus que nécessaire. J'ai malheureusement une affaire personnelle qui me contraint à passer quelques nuits ici. Je vous demande humblement de m'accorder le droit de résider sur le domaine de Londres.

Il me considéra un moment. Je me demandai s'il allait me refuser tout droit de résidence, ou même me bannir, mais il finit par incliner la tête.

\- Vous pouvez passer trois nuits sur la Cité. Pas une de plus. Et maintenant sortez, je ne veux plus vous revoir.

Je me redressai, soulagé, le saluai rapidement et tournai les talons. Avant de quitter les lieux, j'accostai néanmoins la vampire qui me paraissait la plus jeune de l'assemblée.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver un certain Ariel Janvier ?

La jeune femme me dévisagea un instant, comme si elle espérait lire mon crime sur mon visage. Manifestement elle ne trouva rien pour expliquer la détestation que semblait me vouer le Régent, et elle répondit donc tout à fait cordialement.

\- Je pense qu'il doit être avec Tania... Ils vont souvent en boîte de nuit tous les deux. Essayez la Scala.

Je la remerciai et quittai les lieux sans plus m'attarder. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je me mis à trembler. De la tension accumulée. De rage de savoir que Janvier était peut-être avec cette dévergondée de Tania. De peur qu'il n'ait aucune envie de repartir avec moi...

Je ne pus me précipiter jusqu'à la Scala. J'avais bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait ressortir de ma confrontation avec Janvier. S'il ne voulait plus me voir... J'arrivai néanmoins dans la boîte de nuit. J'entrai sans difficulté, et cherchai du regard la chevelure rousse de Janvier et celle, noire comme l'ébène, de Tania.

La jeune vampire ne s'était pas trompée. Ils étaient là tous les deux. Ils dansaient ensemble, et cette vision était proprement insupportable.

Leur danse était hypnotique. Pleins d'énergie, de vie, d'une sensualité tenace, leurs mouvements se répondaient comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul être. Tania avait toujours été une jouisseuse, déjà du temps où j'habitais à Londres, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'Ariel puisse avoir une telle séduction dans son sourire, dans ses gestes.

Il avait l'air heureux. Je me sentais perdre pied, ramené à l'égoïsme de ma démarche. Si Ariel avait quitté Paris, c'était bien qu'il préférait être ailleurs...

Leurs mains liées, Ariel et Tania tournaient, virevoltaient au rythme lancinant de la musique. Ils jouaient de la distance entre eux, s'éloignant et s'approchant, presque à se frôler.

C'en était trop. Je m'approchai d'eux, bouillant d'un sentiment trouble que je n'arrivais pas très bien à définir. Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'était que je voulais les séparer.

Ce fut Tania qui m'aperçut la première. Elle me décocha un sourire outrageusement séducteur, et poursuivit sa danse, peut-être encore plus sensuelle, comme si elle espérait m'exciter par son comportement. Puis Ariel croisa mon regard. Il devint blanc comme un linge, et je crus un instant qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Il arrêta la danse, et lâcha aussitôt Tania.

Ce simple geste m'emplit d'une satisfaction malsaine, et je compris dans un éclair de lucidité que ce sentiment qui me poussait, plein de colère, vers le couple, c'était la jalousie.

\- Monsieur le Régent... murmura Ariel en français.

\- Tiens, Jewel ! s'exclama Tania en anglais. Ça faisait longtemps... Vous êtes toujours aussi frigide ?

Ariel ouvrit de grands yeux, apparemment choqué par le sans-gêne insultant de Tania.

\- Et vous toujours aussi vulgaire... grinçai-je.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène ? L'instinct du meurtrier qui revient toujours sur les lieux du crime ?

\- Quoi ?... murmura Ariel, totalement perdu.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué, répondis-je sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Ariel, en martelant chaque syllabe. Tout le monde le sait, mais c'est tellement plus simple d'avoir un bouc émissaire !

La part de mon esprit qui était encore calme et analytique me fit remarquer que j'étais en train de sortir de mes gonds, et que perdre tout contrôle de moi-même n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout en public, et surtout face à Tania qui n'aimait rien tant que jeter de l'huile sur le feu -à part sans doute s'envoyer en l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Jewel, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? m'interrogea Ariel à voix basse, en français.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui et lus de la peur au fond de ses yeux. Je manquai perdre pied pour de bon mais me contins in extremis. Je m'approchai de Tania, presque à la toucher, et grondai à son oreille :

\- Allez-vous en. Et n'approchez plus jamais d'Ariel.

Elle se recula légèrement, et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour une réplique cinglante, mais elle sembla réaliser que j'étais proche de perdre le contrôle de ma Bête, et elle préféra battre en retraite.

\- Et bien, bonne soirée à vous... siffla-t-elle d'un ton acide, avant de tourner les talons.

Je la regardai s'éloigner en essayant de me calmer. Je repris d'un coup conscience du bruit qui nous entourait. Je me tournai de nouveau vers Ariel, pour constater qu'il me dévisageait, toujours aussi pâle.

\- Jewel, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de meurtre ?...

Je serrai les dents, contenant une bouffée de colère, et Ariel recula d'un pas, apeuré.

\- Je ne vais pas vous attaquer... dis-je entre mes dents. Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps pour me calmer, et je vous réponds...

Il hocha la tête, et regarda autour de lui. La boîte de nuit était bruyante, emplie à craquer, et nous étions en plein sur la piste de danse. Il n'y avait absolument aucun coin tranquille.

\- On sort ? suggéra Ariel.

Je le suivis jusque dans la rue. Nous nous éloignâmes de la Scala, jusqu'à trouver une rue un peu plus déserte. Je m'adossai à un mur et fermai les yeux une minute. Quand, à nouveau maître de moi-même, je les rouvris, Ariel me fixai, hésitant. Il semblait ne vraiment avoir aucune idée de comment se comporter face à moi.

\- Je n'ai tué personne, commençai-je. Je...

Je baissai les yeux, sentant une vieille douleur que je croyais guérie revenir à la charge.

\- J'ai été étreint à Londres, poursuivis-je un ton plus bas. C'était le début des années cinquante. Mon Sire avait été mon Domitor pendant près d'un demi-siècle, et mon Étreinte était tout à fait planifiée, réfléchie. Pourtant, quelque chose a mal tourné. Je ne sais pas quoi, et personne n'a jamais compris. Mon Sire est devenu fou peu de temps après. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'aider, mais je luttais moi-même avec les changements induits par ma nouvelle nature... Je n'étais pas de taille. Personne n'a voulu entendre mes appels à l'aide. Je n'étais qu'un Infant, qui donc aurait pu m'écouter ?... J'ai pris l'habitude de vivre avec les lubies malsaines de mon Sire. J'ai réussi à me débrouiller par moi-même pour apprendre à vivre en tant que vampire. J'avais déjà vu comment mon Sire vivait pendant des décennies, ce n'était pas _si_ dur de prendre modèle...

Je revoyais encore ces jours sombres comme si je n'en étais jamais sorti.

\- Il m'a présenté comme Nouveau-Né. J'avais déjà abandonné depuis longtemps tout espoir que quelqu'un m'écoute à propos de sa folie. Je n'ai pas essayé de me faire entendre. Je suis resté auprès de mon Sire, à habiter chez lui, à essayer de... de l'aider. Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'étais pas assez fort.

Je fermai les yeux un instant. J'avais l'impression de devoir faire un deuil que jamais je n'avais pu me résoudre à prendre.

\- Mon Sire s'est suicidé. Toute la Cour m'en a jugé responsable. Je suis resté enfermé chez moi pendant un moment pendant qu'on délibérait de mon cas. Au final je n'ai jamais été condamné à quoi que ce soit, mais je n'ai pas pu supporter cette certitude qu'ils avaient tous à mon égard. J'ai fui.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. Je n'avais pas le courage de regarder Ariel en face. Pas tout de suite. Je voulais d'abord enfermer de nouveau cette blessure jamais guérie au fin fond de moi-même.

\- Jewel... Je me doute que je ne peux rien faire, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir soulager un peu votre douleur. Vraiment.

\- Merci, répondis-je d'une voix étouffée.

Je relevai les yeux et me forçai à sourire. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très convaincant.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut marcher un peu ? demandai-je.

\- Bien sûr.

Nous déambulâmes en silence dans les rues de Londres. Je me détendis peu à peu, et me surpris même à apprécier, nostalgique, certains lieux que j'avais connu.

\- Jewel ?

\- Oui ?

Ariel hésita.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Londres ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Je m'immobilisai et le regardai. Il semblait simplement curieux.

\- Je voulais savoir ce qui vous avait poussé à quitter Paris si brusquement.

Il parut surpris, puis baissa les yeux. J'avais eu le temps d'y apercevoir quelque chose comme de la tristesse.

\- J'ai fui, moi aussi, dit-il avec un sourire sans joie.

\- Comment ça ?

Il me regarda, impénétrable.

\- J'ai fui mes sentiments, mes réactions dont je n'étais plus maître.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir, tout de même... murmurai-je. Je me suis inquiété...

\- Vous étiez la dernière personne que je pouvais prévenir...

Blessé, je m'approchai doucement de lui, m'arrêtant à moins d'un pas.

\- Vous me fuyiez moi, fis-je d'une voix sourde.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il ne répondit rien. J'avais envie de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer pour l'obliger à m'expliquer enfin clairement ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? insistai-je.

\- Absolument rien...

Devant mon air mi-incrédule mi en colère, il ajouta :

\- Vous ne me laisserez pas partir tant que vous ne comprendrez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il s'approcha de moi. Seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient encore, et j'avais une envie violente de les faire disparaître. Il planta son regard émeraude droit dans le mien. Il paraissait un peu effrayé, mais aussi très calme et digne.

\- Je préfère des centaines de kilomètres entre nous à ces quelques centimètres... murmura-t-il.

J'étais incapable de réagir. Je ne parvenais pas à réaliser. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire ce que j'espérais qu'il voulait dire ?...

Il parut prendre mon silence comme une désapprobation, car il s'éloigna avec un sourire triste.

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux revenir à Paris ? souffla-t-il.

Il tourna les talons. Il était déjà dix pas plus loin quand je parvins enfin à sortir de ma paralysie.

\- Ariel !

Il se figea. Je fis disparaître de quelques enjambées rapides toute distance entre nous, l'obligeai à se tourner de nouveau vers moi d'une main ferme sur son épaule. J'hésitai un instant. Il me regardait d'un air interrogateur qui cachait mal la blessure que je lui infligeais en permanence sans le vouloir. J'aurais pu me noyer dans ses yeux...

Je l'attirai contre moi et l'embrassai. Surpris, Ariel se raidit un instant, puis il s'abandonna et me rendit mon baiser avec passion. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, je pus lire sur le visage d'Ariel un mélange d'incrédulité et d'émerveillement. Je supposai que mon expression devait être plus ou moins similaire. Ariel se lova contre moi. Tout ceci me paraissait tellement surréaliste... Était-ce possible ?...

Je sentis Ariel s'appuyer un peu plus contre moi. Je raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille juste à temps pour le retenir alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui.

\- Ariel ? Ariel ! l'appelai-je, paniqué.

Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il essayait de me fixer sans y parvenir. Puis il s'évanouit.


	12. Ariel

Je repris conscience avec le plus gros mal de crâne de mon existence. Des sifflements incessants parasitaient mon ouïe, n'arrangeant pas mon cas. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, puis les refermai aussitôt. J'étais trop mal pour véritablement saisir ce qui n'allait pas, mais bon sang l'univers clochait...

\- Ariel ?

La voix de Jewel. Je retournai cette pensée dans ma tête pendant un moment. Mon cerveau n'avait pas encore daigné reprendre ses fonctions cognitives, et j'étais tout bonnement incapable de penser quoi que ce soit de plus construit. Je finis par rouvrir les yeux malgré tout. Je laissai échapper un gémissement.

\- Ariel, ça va ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Jewel.

Mes pensées acceptèrent de mauvais gré de redémarrer.

\- Ça... va. Va passer... marmonnai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

J'étais en train d'essayer de remettre les couleurs en ordre. Je savais très bien pour les avoir observés pendant des heures que les yeux de Jewel étaient bleus, pas orange... Toutes les couleurs étaient inversées. J'avais en prime des sortes de petits effets kaléïdoscopiques aux extrémités de mon champ de vision. C'était la première fois que j'étais victime d'une déformation de ma vision aussi simplement horrible.

Peu à peu, cependant, le monde reprit une forme normale. Les sifflements dans mes oreilles diminuèrent, pour finalement laisser la place aux murmures plus ou moins indistincts qui m'accompagnaient au quotidien. Ma vue cessa de se fragmenter, et les couleurs retournèrent docilement vers la partie du spectre qui leur était réservée. J'essayai de me convaincre que non, ce n'était pas une nuance de violet profond que je voyais dans le regard de Jewel, mais du bleu. _Bleu, bleu, bleu..._

\- Ariel ? hésita Jewel.

\- Hmm ?...

Je pris conscience d'un coup que j'avais probablement répété "bleu" à voix haute.

\- C'est bon, c'est en train de passer, voulus-je le rassurer malgré ma voix affaiblie.

Jewel ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer d'un regard inquiet. Je réalisai avec un temps de retard qu'il me tenait la main. Je la serrai légèrement et lui souris. Il finit par se détendre un peu et me rendre mon sourire.

\- Bon sang, Ariel, ne me faites plus de peur pareille...

\- Je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas grand contrôle là-dessus, hélas... achevai-je piteusement.

J'essayai de m'asseoir et Jewel passa aussitôt une main dans mon dos pour me soutenir. Je savourai un instant son contact, puis une question s'imposa à moi.

\- Euh... Où sommes-nous ?

\- Un hôtel. Je vous aurais bien ramené chez vous, mais j'ignore où vous habitez, ici...

Je regardai autour de moi. Une chambre très simple, très neutre. Oui, effectivement, c'était bien le genre de chambre impersonnelle qu'on trouvait dans un hôtel... Ma migraine refluait. Je me laissai aller contre Jewel, qui hésita avant de m'enlacer timidement. J'étais détendu, vraiment détendu, peut-être pour la première fois depuis des mois. Voire pour la première fois depuis mon Étreinte.

\- Ariel ?

Je sursautai. J'étais en train de m'endormir et Jewel venait de me réveiller.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur... enchaîna précipitamment Jewel.

\- Pas de souci...

Je me redressai pour le regarder. Il paraissait à la fois plutôt heureux, et nerveux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je.

Il baissa les yeux, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

\- Tout va bien. Je n'arrive juste pas à réaliser... J'ai l'impression que vous allez disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

Je m'arrangeai pour accrocher son regard.

\- Je ne vais pas disparaître...

\- Rentrez avec moi à Paris, demanda-t-il, mi-ordonnant, mi-suppliant.

J'eus un instant de surprise. Ma réponse me paraissait si évidente que j'étais étonné qu'il pose encore la question.

\- Bien sûr que je rentre avec vous. Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que je fasse à Londres, franchement ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Vous aviez l'air heureux, avec Tania...

Je restai incrédule quelques instants, puis lus un brin de colère dans la tension de ses épaules. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Jewel, je ne la connais pas plus que ça, cette Tania... Elle danse bien, et j'avais terriblement besoin de me changer les idées, de n'importe quelle manière, mais elle n'est rien pour moi...

Je me demandai à quel moment exactement j'avais cessé d'être la faible créature à protéger, dans notre improbable duo, pour devenir celui qui rassurait l'autre. Je me penchai sur Jewel pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- J'ai fui Paris, expliquai-je doucement, parce que je ne me sentais plus capable de rester auprès de vous sans vous imposer mes sentiments. Et je vous respectais bien trop pour accepter de me comporter ainsi face à vous. Mais bien sûr m'éloigner de vous n'a rien changé à ce que je ressentais. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais très bien ce que Tania voulait de moi. Elle aurait été déçue. Mais en attendant elle m'obligeait à ne plus penser à vous... Je ne pouvais que la suivre.

Jewel parut accepter ma justification.

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs, votre absence de Paris ne pose pas problème ? demandai-je soudain.

Ma réflexion fit un pas de plus et j'ajoutai :

\- Mais au fait, comment avez-vous su où j'étais ?

\- J'ai demandé à Merisier, puisque je savais que vous répondiez quand _lui_ vous appelait...

Je rougis.

\- Touché. Je n'avais pas le courage de vous parler... m'excusai-je.

\- Arrivé ici, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à vous trouver. Apparemment vous avez l'habitude d'aller dans cette boîte de nuit avec Tania... ajouta Jewel avec encore une pointe de rancœur.

Sa jalousie était totalement déplacée, mais il est vrai qu'elle me rassurait un peu. Il tenait vraiment à moi...

\- J'ai prévenu madame le Marquis avant de partir. La situation est toujours calme, donc elle peut se passer de moi quelques temps. Nous avons pu le constater quand j'ai été enlevé, d'ailleurs... fit-il remarquer, l'air sombre.

\- Nous avons pu en profiter pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître, ce n'était pas si mal, non ? essayai-je de positiver.

Jewel eut un sourire un peu tendu. Je le pris dans mes bras et il s'abandonna contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule. J'étais surpris de le découvrir aussi vulnérable. Mais ça ne me déplaisait pas.

Nous prîmes le premier train pour rentrer à Paris le lendemain. Nous discutâmes vaguement en anglais jusqu'à ce que Jewel finisse par s'endormir à moitié sur mon épaule. J'eus du mal à me décider à le réveiller quand nous arrivâmes à Paris, mais il se reprit particulièrement vite, et s'excusa platement de s'être effondré ainsi. Je passai chez moi poser ma valise, et rejoignis Jewel pour aller en Elyseum. Sans nous concerter, nous reprîmes une distance protocolaire en approchant du bâtiment.

Pour une fois l'Elyseum était quasi désert. Thomas jouait aux dames avec Manon, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Je m'approchai d'eux pour les saluer, et ne pus m'empêcher d'observer la partie avant de parler. Manon gagnait haut la main. Thomas profita de mon silence pour me prendre de vitesse.

\- Ariel ! Vous êtes de retour à Paris ? Depuis quand ?

Je souris.

\- Depuis une heure environ. Vous devriez essayer de jouer là, indiquai-je en pointant une case du damier.

\- Vous pourriez le laisser perdre, non ? fit Manon avec une mimique faussement boudeuse.

J'entendis Jewel s'approcher dans mon dos. Thomas et Manon prirent instinctivement une posture très légèrement moins relâchée.

\- Monsieur le Gardien, savez-vous si le Marquis est dans son bureau ? demanda Jewel.

\- Elle est en effet présente, monsieur.

Jewel salua tout notre petit groupe d'un bref signe de la tête et sortit. Je rapprochai une chaise et m'assis près des deux autres.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret... Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez à Londres ? m'interrogea Thomas.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

\- Absolument pas. Par contre j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux, affirmai-je sereinement.

Thomas parut perplexe, mais n'insista pas. Il revint au jeu, et après une intense réflexion joua le coup que je lui avais conseillé.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, pendant mon absence ? demandai-je à mon tour.

\- Rien de spécial... répondit Thomas.

\- Le Sabbat n'a donné aucun signe de vie, ajouta Manon en levant les yeux du damier. Ça en devient presque inquiétant.

\- Je crois que la Prévôté fait des choses, mais les informations à ce sujet ne sont pas publiques, reprit Thomas. Enfin, ça c'est classique, de toute façon.

Manon prit trois pions à Thomas avec un grand sourire. Cinq minutes plus tard la partie était finie. Je me demandais ce que Jewel et le Marquis pouvaient bien se dire.

\- Une partie Ariel ? me proposa Thomas, m'obligeant à revenir à l'instant présent.

\- Hein ? Euh, vous auriez quelque chose que nous puissions faire à trois, peut-être ?

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions enfoncés dans une partie de scrabble nettement plus disputée que celle de dames, et je sursautai violemment quand Manon demanda confirmation de l'orthographe d'un mot et que ce fut Jewel qui lui répondit. Évidemment il avait pu s'approcher de moi dans mon dos sans que je le vois, mais je ne l'avais pas non plus entendu arriver.

Nous finîmes la partie dans un mouchoir de poche. Manon était encore une fois en tête, mais je la talonnais de seulement trois points, et Thomas n'était que cinq points derrière moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ma soirée, fit remarquer ce dernier.

J'échangeai un rapide coup d'œil avec Jewel, et pris congé de Thomas et Manon, les laissant disserter sur la nécessité d'avoir une permanence en Elyseum, et du jeu auquel Thomas aurait le moins de chances de se faire écraser.

\- Tout va bien ? demandai-je à Jewel dès que nous fûmes sortis.

\- Apparemment oui... Le Marquis semble confiante.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher. Jewel s'engageait dans une direction qui n'était absolument pas celle de mon appartement.

\- Ariel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Euh... Où allez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr...

\- Chez moi, répondit Jewel, un peu surpris. Venez, ajouta-t-il en voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

Je souris et le rattrapai en deux enjambées. Ma première impression en entrant chez lui fut que c'était grand. Très grand. Et luxueux, avec ça. J'étais un peu intimidé, et manifestement Jewel ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Je me demandai comment donc Jewel avait pu se sentir à l'aise dans mon appartement, qui sans être minuscule était déjà beaucoup plus... raisonnable.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte que votre appartement fait au moins quatre fois la taille du mien... fis-je remarquer au bout d'un moment.

À voir son expression, il n'avait pas réalisé avant que je ne le formule à voix haute. Je ris doucement.

\- Vous allez finir par me convaincre que les clichés sur les ventrues sont vrais !

\- Quels clichés ? demanda Jewel d'un ton légèrement vexé.

\- Que vous êtes tous riches. Notamment.

Il se dérida un peu.

\- Nous sommes choisis par nos Sires parmi les meilleurs des mortels. Souvent cela va de pair avec une certaine aisance, et même dans le cas contraire notre Clan nous donne les moyens de nous rattraper.

Je découvris quelques instants plus tard que Jewel avait un serviteur qui habitait sur place. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans un autre monde. Nous finîmes par nous asseoir dans deux grands fauteuils près d'une fenêtre, dans la bibliothèque -une salle bibliothèque, dans un appartement... Un silence maladroit s'installa. Je reconnus très vite ce qui rôdait au fond du regard de Jewel : c'était ce mélange de gêne et d'envie typique des premiers jours d'un couple. Je rougis, et fus bien contraint de me demander ce que je voulais, là tout de suite.

Je finis par me lever pour m'approcher de Jewel. J'hésitai un instant, puis, quêtant l'approbation dans ses yeux, je m'assis sur ses genoux et passai mes bras autour de lui. Je devinai de la surprise, mais sa façon de me serrer contre lui me fit sourire immédiatement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait moi l'initiateur de ce genre de mouvement, mais Jewel était, en vérité, encore plus timide que moi...

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit enlacés, embrassés, et au petit matin j'oubliai de partir.

Le lendemain soir, je me présentai seul en Elyseum. Jewel avait comme à son habitude refusé que je l'accompagne lors de sa chasse, et je n'avais pas insisté, sachant à quel point il pouvait être obstiné sur le sujet. Je m'étais nourri rapidement, et étais bien incapable de rester seul dans son immense appartement.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de saluer Thomas, puis le Marquis arrivée juste après moi, qu'un inconnu se présenta à la porte. Grand, musclé, il avait comme une aura d'élégance autour de ses gestes. Tout en sachant que c'était en partie artificiel, je le trouvai beau.

Thomas s'avança vers lui et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait. L'étranger répondit qu'il voulait se présenter au maître du Domaine, et Thomas lui désigna le Marquis. L'inconnu s'inclina très bas devant elle.

\- Madame, je suis Stéphane Ribeiro, Nouveau-Né du Clan de la Rose. Je me présente à vous, et demande humblement à résider sur votre Domaine, car sans votre acceptation je ne suis rien.

Le Marquis le considéra quelques secondes.

\- Relevez-vous. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser avant de vous accepter sur la Cité.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre à une petite table dans un coin de la salle, où ils pourraient parler sans être entendus. Thomas et moi nous installâmes à l'autre extrémité.

\- Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau, par ici ? demandai-je à Thomas tout en observant Stéphane.

\- Hmm... C'était vous le dernier. Avant ça... Je crois que le dernier arrivé avant vous était Sarah. Elle a été présentée en tant que Nouveau-Né deux ou trois ans avant vous.

\- Si peu que ça ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Oui. Elle a très vite été reconnue pour sa compétence, et a été nommée Sentinelle très rapidement, mais en fait elle est très jeune.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, je regardai le nouvel arrivant. Il m'intriguait.

\- Une partie de bataille navale ? proposa Thomas.

Je me tournai vers lui, un peu interloqué.

\- Vous tenez une ludothèque ici ou quoi ?

\- Et bien écoutez, vu le temps que je passe ici sans que quoi que ce soit de passionnant se dise ou produise... On va dire que j'ai investi.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

\- Va pour une bataille navale.

J'étais en train de perdre lamentablement quand Jewel fit son entrée. Il salua Thomas de loin, puis son regard tomba sur le Marquis et Stéphane. Il resta figé à les regarder pendant un long moment, puis s'approcha d'eux. Je l'entendis vaguement les saluer et s'enquérir de l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Stéphane se présenta à lui avec un sourire radieux. Je fronçai les sourcils, pris d'un vague mauvais pressentiment.

J'essayai de mettre le doigt sur ce qui pouvait bien me chiffonner dans cette histoire, mais rien à faire. C'était agaçant.

\- Ariel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Thomas à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Hein ? Euh, non, ça va. Désolé, j'étais ailleurs...

Je fis un effort pour revenir au jeu. Jewel s'était éloigné de Stéphane et du Marquis, probablement chassé par cette dernière, et il s'était installé un peu plus loin, à l'écart, le regard rivé sur eux. Bien évidemment je perdis. Je m'excusai auprès de Thomas et m'approchai de Jewel.

\- Monsieur le Régent ? demandai-je à voix basse.

Jewel sursauta et se tourna vers moi, un air légèrement égaré sur le visage. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir arraché violemment à une réflexion profonde.

\- Désolé, m'excusai-je aussitôt, je ne voulais pas vous... euh... tirer ainsi de vos pensées.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, répondit Jewel en souriant.

Son regard glissa de nouveau vers le Marquis et Stéphane, toujours en plein interrogatoire.

\- Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ? dit-il sans tourner les yeux vers moi.

\- Je ne sais pas, vous fixez le Marquis et le nouveau depuis tout à l'heure.

Il parut d'un coup réaliser que j'avais raison. Gêné, il ramena son regard sur moi.

\- C'est vrai... Mais tout va bien, je vous assure.

Je levai un sourcil dubitatif. Comme pour me rassurer, Jewel se leva et vint s'installer avec Thomas et moi. À peine étions-nous assis que le Marquis annonça à voix haute et intelligible qu'elle acceptait Stéphane sur la Cité. Aussitôt ce dernier vint demander poliment à se joindre à nous. Thomas interrogea Jewel du regard avant d'accepter, ravi d'avoir un quatrième joueur potentiel. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le Marquis, qui restait seule en retrait, mais elle semblait décidée à nous observer de loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous jouions à la belote, en même temps que Thomas discutait aimablement avec Stéphane. Les anecdotes sur Paris et les villes que Stéphane avait pu visiter auparavant s'enchaînaient sans à-coups. J'étais mal à l'aise sans comprendre pourquoi. Thomas et moi gagnions. Je me fis la réflexion que Jewel jouait particulièrement maladroitement, et je réalisai alors qu'il était totalement déconcentré par la façon qu'avait Stéphane de le regarder. Je dus fixer ce dernier un peu trop longtemps, car il se tourna vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent ; il parut amusé et me sourit. Je détournai les yeux, me sentant rougir.

Je le surveillai malgré tout du coin de l'œil, et son manège vis-à-vis de Jewel m'apparut avec évidence. S'il n'essayait pas de le séduire, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Cela n'en rendait que plus détestable cette façon qu'il avait eu de m'obliger à détourner le regard, avec exactement le même sourire qu'il envoyait à Jewel à chaque fois que celui-ci regardait dans sa direction. J'étais en train de prendre Stéphane en grippe plus rapidement que je n'avais jamais détesté quelqu'un.

Quand la partie se termina, Stéphane parvint à prendre Thomas de vitesse.

\- Voudriez-vous faire quelques pas dehors ? demanda-t-il.

Je serrai les dents. Je ne voulais pas que Jewel soit seul avec lui.

\- Ariel ? ajouta Stéphane.

\- Quoi, moi ? demandai-je stupidement en levant enfin les yeux.

\- Oui, vous... répondit Stéphane, un air gentiment inquiet au fond du regard.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Peut-être l'air égaré de Jewel aurait-il dû me rassurer, en me disant que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir perdu le fil quelque part, mais il n'en fit rien. Je me levai et accompagnai Stéphane dehors. Nous nous éloignâmes un peu dans les rues.

\- Je vous ai mis mal à l'aise ? demanda Stéphane à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Un peu, oui, avouai-je, surpris.

\- Vous l'êtes toujours.

Je ne répondis pas. C'était inutile.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas vous mettre mal à l'aise... C'est ma façon de vous regarder qui vous dérange ?

Déstabilisé, je levai les yeux vers lui, espérant comprendre quelque chose de plus à son expression. Il paraissait vraiment vouloir comprendre. Mais il avait raison, son regard caressant me mettait mal à l'aise...

\- Je suis désolé, Ariel... me glissa-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave... répondis-je dans un réflexe.

J'étais certes gêné, mais finalement un peu flatté aussi.

\- J'essaierai à l'avenir de ne plus vous regarder ainsi. Mais cela va être difficile... Vous savez à quel point vous attirez le regard, Ariel ?

Je rougis. Jamais on ne m'avait dit une chose pareille, surtout sur un tel ton...

\- Non, je... Faites comme vous voulez... balbutiai-je.

Je réalisai avec un temps de retard que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête. Il me sourit.

\- Vous ne devriez pas dire ça à la légère, Ariel. Vous ignorez ce que je pourrais vouloir...

Avec un sourire faussement innocent, il fit demi-tour pour retourner vers l'Elyseum. Je ne parvins à sortir de mon immobilité stupéfaite que quand il menaça de quitter mon champ de vision. Je lui courus après sans réfléchir. De retour en Elyseum, je ne m'offusquai même pas du regard intense que Stéphane adressa à Jewel. Je les laissai sortir tous les deux sans réagir.

\- Ariel ? Que pensez-vous de Stéphane ? m'interrogea le Marquis d'un air distrait.

\- Il... il est très aimable... très prévenant... bafouillai-je.

J'étouffai le fond de ma pensée. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui exactement, dans ses paroles ou dans ses gestes, avait vaincu ma résistance, mais j'avais à présent envie que nous puissions nous entendre. Qu'il semble m'apprécier m'était très agréable.

Le Marquis ne parut pas convaincue par ma réponse, et quitta la pièce en direction de son bureau. Je me retrouvai seul avec Thomas.

\- Ce Stéphane, il vous a tapé dans l'œil on dirait... fit remarquer le Gardien.

\- Que... non ! protestai-je.

\- Vous rougissez Ariel... Ce n'est pas une critique, reprit-il après un moment de silence, mais faites attention à vous. J'ai l'impression qu'il louche tant sur vous que sur le Régent...

Je devais admettre que Thomas avait raison sur ce point, et quelque chose me chiffonnait à ce propos, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Jewel finit par revenir, seul, l'air totalement ailleurs. Je ressentis comme une bouffée de jalousie.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard que je compris ce qui clochait. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir de _qui_ exactement j'avais été jaloux...

Jewel était parti depuis longtemps, et je rentrai chez moi, perturbé. Le temps d'arriver dans mon appartement, j'avais réalisé que mon comportement face à Stéphane était totalement décousu. Maintenant qu'il était loin, je me demandais comment j'avais pu le laisser me parler ainsi, et comment j'avais pu ensuite le laisser seul avec Jewel. Je me promis d'en parler à ce dernier.

J'espérai croiser Jewel en Elyseum le lendemain, mais il ne se montra pas. Vers deux heures du matin ma patience avait atteint ses limites, et je m'apprêtais à sortir pour lui téléphoner quand, bien évidemment, Stéphane entra dans la pièce. Je l'observai de loin, méfiant. Il était beau, certes. Attirant, même. Mais cela ne justifiait en rien le comportement ridicule que j'avais eu face à lui la veille ! Bien décidé à aller retrouver Jewel, je passai devant Stéphane pour sortir, le saluant du bout des lèvres. À mon grand dam, il m'emboîta le pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je un peu sèchement après quelques pas dans la rue.

\- J'aurais pensé que vous pourriez apprécier un peu de compagnie, c'est tout... répondit-il d'un ton un peu déçu.

Je me dis que j'avais peut-être été un peu dur. Je n'avais pas de réelle raison de m'énerver contre lui, après tout.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler sur ce ton... laissai-je tomber.

Il me sourit d'un air apaisant.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir.

Je le regardai, hésitant. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens. Je n'osai plus bouger, et le laissai accrocher mon regard. Il avait des yeux magnifiques. Bleus. _Comme ceux de Jewel._

Dans un sursaut je brisai le charme.

\- Je... je dois y aller, bafouillai-je.

\- Vraiment ? Moi qui me faisait une joie de passer quelques heures avec vous...

Il semblait tellement attristé que je changeai d'avis immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est pas si important que ça... Je peux rester... Enfin, si vous voulez... achevai-je pitoyablement.

Je me sentais un peu ridicule à faire volte-face ainsi, comme une vraie girouette, mais un simple coup d'œil au sourire de Stéphane me rassura. Il semblait être content de ma décision.

\- Alors vous pourriez me faire un peu visiter la ville ? C'est la première fois que je viens à Paris...

J'acceptai avec joie, et nous nous promenâmes dans les rues de la capitale. À la fin de la nuit, nous étions assis côte à côte sur un banc, à regarder l'animation incessante des rues. Je sentis sa main se poser doucement sur la mienne, comme une question. Je frissonnai mais ne bougeai pas. Je n'étais pas très sûr de ce que je voulais lui répondre.

\- Ariel...

Je le regardai. Il avait un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. Doucement, il s'approcha de moi. Je n'eus pas la force de le repousser. Il m'embrassa.

Je me sentis aussitôt coupable. J'étais en train de trahir Jewel. Mais en même temps j'étais tellement bien avec Stéphane... Je n'avais pas envie que cela s'arrête...

Stéphane m'attira contre lui et, très vite, se laissa aller à des caresses dont je sentais qu'il peinait à contenir la passion. Et je me laissais toujours faire.

D'un coup, ma vision eut comme un soubresaut. J'entendis clairement une voix à mes oreilles.

_Ariel, il te manipule !_

Je ne comprenais pas, et j'avais tellement envie de me laisser aller...

_Ariel, réagis ! Il joue sur tes sentiments ! Ce n'est PAS naturel !_

Comme si on venait de m'ôter un voile de devant les yeux, je compris. Oui, Stéphane m'attirait physiquement. Oui, je devais même admettre que je le désirais. Mais je ne l'aimais pas, je ne voulais pas le laisser me toucher, je...

Je le repoussai violemment. Nous échangeâmes un long regard. Je lus dans le sien de l'incompréhension, puis un pic de colère, rapidement dissimulée derrière de la déception. Mais je savais que celle-ci était fausse.

\- Vous avez usé de Présence sur moi, soufflai-je.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Oui, admit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? demandai-je un peu agressivement.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Vous me plaisez.

Je restai sans voix un instant.

\- Et quand quelqu'un vous plaît, vous lui lavez le cerveau ? Tout ça pour quoi, pour me sauter ? C'est juste du viol ! m'énervai-je.

\- Du viol ? sourit-il. Vous aviez l'air plus que consentant... et je peux vous assurer que vous n'auriez pas regretté.

Je reculai légèrement, horrifié par sa nonchalance. Stéphane se radoucit.

\- Ariel... J'ai été stupide, je n'aurais pas dû tenter de vous forcer. Vous en avez autant envie que moi, même sans ça, non ?

Je rougis furieusement. Le plus douloureux, c'était qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Non, mentis-je fermement, avec une assurance que j'étais loin de ressentir.

Il soupira.

\- Tant pis. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à aller voir ailleurs... conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de Jewel ! hurlai-je immédiatement.

Stéphane parut surpris par ma véhémence. Je réalisai que je m'étais levé, menaçant. Puis un sourire malsain vint tordre les lèvres de Stéphane, et je compris que j'avais gaffé.

\- "Jewel", hein ? sussura-t-il. Voyez-vous ça... Et notre cher Régent est-il au courant que vous en pincez pour lui ?

Ce fut plus fort que moi ; je le giflai. Il attrapa ma main avec qu'elle ne l'atteigne et m'attira contre lui.

\- Lâchez-moi ! m'exclamai-je.

À ma grande surprise, il obéit. Je reculai de quelques pas.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas avoir le Régent, Ariel, prédit Stéphane en se levant. Vous reviendrez vers moi.

Je tournai les talons et partis. J'avais peur de l'expression qu'il pouvait arborer dans mon dos.


	13. Jewel

Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais seul dans mon appartement immense. J'étais confus. Ariel me manquait-il ? Je ne savais plus trop. Toutes mes pensées étaient occupées par Stéphane.

Cela faisait quatre nuits que je n'avais pas vu Ariel. J'avais souvent, quand j'étais seul ainsi, comme un pincement au cœur, un sentiment de culpabilité. Je l'avais probablement blessé... Mais tout s'effaçait dès que mon regard se posait sur Stéphane. J'étais obnubilé, et ce depuis la toute première seconde où je l'avais vu. Je voulais qu'il ne regarde que moi, qu'il ne parle qu'à moi... Bien sûr, c'était impossible. Cela me faisait mal.

Quand on sonna à ma porte, j'eus un instant l'espoir stupide que c'était Stéphane. Puis je me raisonnai. Il ne connaissait pas mon adresse. J'ouvris le battant pour découvrir Ariel. Il semblait perturbé, nerveux. Sans pouvoir en être certain, j'avais l'impression qu'il était en train de se ronger les ongles au moment où j'avais commencé à ouvrir la porte.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, inquiet.

Il me retourna un regard étrange, empli de sentiments mêlés que je ne parvins à déchiffrer, et se jeta dans mes bras. Il tremblait. Je le fis entrer et l'assis sur un sofa, sans le lâcher.

\- Ariel... Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas...

Il se serra un instant contre moi, puis s'écarta pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de Stéphane.

\- Pardon ?

Il serra les dents, tendu.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu vous dire ou vous faire, mais moi il a utilisé Présence pour essayer de me mettre dans son lit, expliqua-t-il durement.

Je ne pus répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais partagé entre incrédulité, douleur d'imaginer que Stéphane pouvait s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, déni... Ce qui l'emporta fut finalement la rage qu'Ariel ose dire du mal de Stéphane.

\- Stéphane ne ferait jamais quelque chose de mauvais, lançai-je, empli de colère froide. Soit c'est vous qui l'avez allumé, soit vous mentez.

Ariel recula comme si je l'avais giflé. Il paraissait sous le choc.

\- Mais... Jewel...

\- Si vous n'êtes venu que pour me dire du mal de Stéphane, vous pouvez partir !

Je vis des larmes monter aux yeux d'Ariel.

\- Jewel... Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi... Moi aussi je le trouvais génial, je pensais que jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible... mais j'ai fini par me libérer de son influence. C'était artificiel, Jewel. Vous êtes loin de lui, il ne devrait pas vous influencer comme ça !

Je le regardai, glacial. J'avais mal. Je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec lui... J'étais terriblement déçu qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre. Qu'il ne veuille pas comprendre. Il se laissait aveugler... par quoi ? La jalousie ?

\- Ariel, c'est vous qui vous voilez la face. Essayez d'être objectif, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-minute. Vous êtes jaloux de lui parce que vous le trouvez supérieur. C'est terriblement mesquin ce que vous faites. Vous devriez accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont, au lieu d'essayer à tout prix de répandre des calomnies dans le dos de Stéphane !

Je devinai qu'Ariel luttait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Jewel... Je... je vous aime... Je ne veux pas vous perdre... dit Ariel, suppliant.

Je m'attendris un peu. Il ne faisait pas ça en pensant à mal... C'était par amour qu'il cherchait à m'éloigner de Stéphane... Seulement, je ne le laisserais pas réussir.

\- Jewel...

Il craqua et se mit à sangloter doucement. Je l'attirai contre moi. Il se raccrocha à moi comme si je risquais de disparaître, et très vite ma chemise fut mouillée de larmes. Je savais qu'autant de sang serait difficile à nettoyer, mais je m'en fichais. Je le laissai pleurer tout son soûl, et il finit par se calmer. Il s'écarta légèrement pour me regarder de nouveau. Il avait des sillons de sang sur les joues. L'odeur de la vitae menaçait de me faire perdre pied.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi pour m'embrasser, hésitant. Je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes, espérant pouvoir me raccrocher à ce geste pour éviter de glisser vers autre chose, mais je ne pus tenir. Je rompis notre baiser pour lécher le sang sur ses joues. Il rougit. J'étais de plus en plus excité, à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, j'avais mes canines posées contre son cou.

\- Non... murmura Ariel. Il ne faut pas...

Je le sentis se raidir d'un coup.

\- Comment ça "ça ne marchera pas" ? demanda Ariel subitement.

La petite part encore cohérente de mon esprit aurait bien aimé comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais je n'étais malheureusement plus en état de l'écouter. Je plantai mes crocs dans le cou d'Ariel. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, puis se pâma dans mes bras. Son sang coula dans ma bouche, et je perdis le fil du temps.

Je repris mes esprits quand Ariel me repoussa. Le souffle court, il était très pâle. Je devinai qu'il m'avait laissé boire longtemps. Peut-être un peu trop. Il me fallut un moment pour me reprendre totalement.

\- Ariel, ça va aller ? demandai-je. Vous...

D'un coup, je n'osai lui proposer mon sang. C'était idiot mais j'avais l'impression que ce serait... vulgaire ? de lui proposer ainsi, alors même que je venais de boire le sien. Je me forçai cependant à achever.

\- Vous avez besoin de sang... dis-je maladroitement. Est-ce que...

Il me coupa.

\- Je ne boirai pas votre sang, fit-il d'une voix étrangement étouffée.

Il semblait triste, mais sûr de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je.

\- Parce que... Parce que vous aimez Stéphane plus que moi, je me trompe ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton très doux.

Je me raidis.

\- Pourquoi ramenez-vous Stéphane sur le tapis maintenant ?

\- Parce que c'est le nœud du problème, Jewel... Si vous deviez choisir entre nous deux, vous n'hésiteriez pas un instant, n'est-ce pas ? Et je sais quel serait votre choix.

Je pouvais lire la douleur au fond de ses yeux. Pourtant, malgré ses paroles pour le moins défaitistes, il rayonnait d'une assurance tranquille.

\- Je ne perdrai pas, affirma-t-il comme en écho à mes pensées.

Il me sourit, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Puis il partit sans rien ajouter.

J'étais totalement abasourdi par son comportement. Je commençais à me demander si j'avais raté quelque chose, ou si par hasard son sang malkavien ne lui donnait pas un peu plus que des visions, dans le genre comportement bizarre.

Je repassai la scène dans ma tête, essayant de comprendre. Ariel avait un gros complexe d'infériorité face à Stéphane, ça c'était certain, mais à part ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, juste avant que je le morde ? Quelque chose comme "ça ne marchera pas" ? De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ?

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je ne revis pas Ariel. J'étais à peu près sûr qu'il m'évitait consciencieusement, et n'eut été la présence de Stéphane je me serais débrouillé pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Mais Stéphane était là. Le simple fait de le savoir non loin de moi me faisait tourner la tête. Le Marquis ne m'aidait pas à garder mon sang froid, puisqu'elle semblait presque m'éviter elle aussi. À chaque fois que j'allais la voir pour discuter avec elle des problèmes de la Cité, elle éludait mes questions jusqu'à ce que je me lasse et abandonne.

Stéphane semblait ravi de m'avoir tout à sa disposition, et il en profitait éhontément. Il m'entraînait dans des promenades au travers de la ville des heures durant, et je me retrouvai à ne plus venir en Elyseum que pour le rejoindre.

Une nuit, il m'entraîna dans un parc désert. Entourés de verdure, nous étions d'un coup isolés des bruits de circulation, des conversations des rares passants... Nous étions seuls. C'était curieusement reposant. Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe ; après un silence Stéphane s'allongea.

\- Jewel ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je tiens à vous, vous savez ?

Je serrai les poings pour ne pas laisser voir le sourire stupide qui souhaitait s'afficher sur mes lèvres. Je sentais que Stéphane me fixait, et qu'il attendait probablement une réponse. Je n'en avais aucune à lui donner. D'un coup je pensai à Ariel. J'étais un peu triste, mais il avait raison. Mon choix était tout fait. Pourtant je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Stéphane posa une main sur ma cuisse. Comme hypnotisé, j'attendis de voir ce qu'il allait me faire. Deux minutes plus tard il était en train de me déshabiller, et j'oubliai totalement Ariel.


	14. Ariel

Je me traitais d'imbécile, et les voix dans ma tête renchérissaient, ce qui n'aidait pas mon humeur massacrante. J'avais tous les indices sous le nez depuis le début, et je n'avais rien vu... Fallait-il que je sois aveugle ! Tout en marchant d'un pas vif vers l'Elyseum, je repassais mentalement tout mon raisonnement, me demandant pour la millième fois s'il était vraiment sans faille.

Jewel était totalement fasciné par Stéphane, depuis le jour de son arrivée, et ce même loin de lui. Une simple utilisation de Présence ne suffisait pas à provoquer ce genre de comportement, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Éloigné de Stéphane, j'avais totalement repris mon libre arbitre. La réponse, c'était le sang. Si mes voix m'avaient soufflé que Jewel ne pourrait se lier au sang avec moi, c'était qu'il était déjà lié à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus puissant. Ça, je le savais déjà, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même avoué en nous narrant son enlèvement par le Sabbat. Mais au vu de son comportement face à Stéphane... J'avais peur que ce soit la jalousie qui m'aveugle, mais je soupçonnais fort que le lien de Jewel soit vis-à-vis de Stéphane. Et je n'avais pas envie de penser aux conséquences.

Aussitôt arrivé en Elyseum, je cherchai Manon du regard. Par chance, elle était présente. Elle prit congé du Marquis juste au moment où je m'approchai d'elles.

\- Manon ? Je peux vous parler un moment ? demandai-je.

\- Bien sûr.

Je l'entraînai dans un coin isolé. Elle ne cachait pas sa curiosité devant mon envie d'être à l'écart.

\- Je... je voudrais vous demander un service, commençai-je. Mais je ne sais pas exactement à quel point vous pouvez faire ça...

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Je veux savoir...

Je m'interrompis d'un coup. Elle n'était probablement pas au courant que Jewel avait un lien de sang dont nous ignorions la cible.

\- Je veux savoir si Stéphane a lié le Régent au sang, finis-je par demander.

Manon ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que... Non, en fait je ne veux pas savoir. Je peux faire ça, par contre il va me falloir du sang des deux pour vérifier.

Je réfléchis un instant en silence.

\- Il vous en faut beaucoup ?

\- L'équivalent d'une gorgée...

Autant il m'aurait été facile de boire moi-même le sang de Jewel, et peut-être même celui de Stéphane, autant je ne voyais pas comment les fournir à Manon.

\- Je m'occupe de prendre du sang à Stéphane, reprit Manon. Par contre si vous avez un moyen de vous procurer du sang du Régent...

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Manon me salua d'un sourire et sortit. Je me demandai comment j'allais pouvoir prendre du sang à Jewel sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Puis je songeai qu'après tout, bien amené, je pouvais peut-être le convaincre...

Je l'appelai, mais il ne décrocha pas. Je laissai sur son répondeur un message où je demandai à le voir. J'espérais qu'il me rappelle au plus vite, mais je soupçonnais Stéphane de passer beaucoup trop de temps avec lui pour qu'il me recontacte rapidement.

Le lendemain, cependant, Jewel toqua à ma porte. J'étais terriblement soulagé qu'il soit venu. Ma résolution vacilla, et je me jetai dans ses bras.

\- Ariel... Que...

Jewel parut renoncer à formuler une question cohérente, et me serra tendrement contre lui. Je finis par me reprendre et le fis enfin entrer.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Jewel quand nous fûmes assis l'un face à l'autre.

\- Oui... Je...

J'hésitai.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Je ne vous voyais plus...

Jewel sourit.

\- Que voulez-vous donc qu'il m'arrive ? Je commence à être assez grand pour me débrouiller seul, vous ne croyez pas ?

Je me forçai à sourire à mon tour. J'avais malheureusement une assez bonne idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

\- J'avoue. Mais stupide ou pas, je m'inquiétais quand même. Et puis j'avais envie de vous voir...

Ce n'était pas pour ça que je l'avais appelé. Il fallait que j'arrive à passer outre cette envie de me serrer contre lui et de ne plus le lâcher pour enfin dire ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Jewel, en fait je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? répondit-il, curieux.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis désolé de ramener ce sujet sur le tapis, mais à propos de votre captivité d'il y a quelques mois... Vous aviez été lié au sang à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Je voyais Jewel s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que je parlais, mais il ne m'interrompit pas.

\- J'ai discuté de ces choses-là avec Manon, et elle pense pouvoir obtenir des informations sur celui qui vous a lié en goûtant votre sang.

\- Vous avez dit à Ordestein que j'étais lié à un inconnu ? s'exclama Jewel.

\- Non ! J'ai...

Je cherchai mes mots, puis tentai une pirouette.

\- J'ai réussi à lui demander ceci sans lui parler le moins du monde de votre... problème, dis-je en souriant.

Jewel me regarda, quelque part entre dubitatif et en colère. Je soutins son regard. Je le vis se détendre peu à peu.

\- Vous avez gagné, je ne vous demanderai pas comment vous vous y êtes pris... soupira-t-il. Je suppose que vous voudriez avoir un peu de mon sang, maintenant ?

Je hochai la tête, n'osant croire que cela allait être aussi simple.

\- Ariel, je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention, mais vous lui faites vraiment confiance, à Ordestein ? C'est une tremere, qui sait ce qu'elle pourra faire avec mon sang...

Et voilà. Cela n'avait pas été aussi simple.

\- Jewel, je lui fais confiance, oui. Et puis elle me doit...

Je m'interrompis et clignai des yeux. L'espace d'un instant j'avais cru voir mon univers se disloquer.

\- Euh... Elle me doit un service... repris-je péniblement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle...

J'agrippai violemment le bord de ma chaise. Des pans entiers de mon champ de vision étaient en train de tomber en miettes, et mon oreille interne criait grâce. Je sentis les mains de Jewel sur mes épaules, mais je n'entendais pas sa voix. Le connaissant, il devait pourtant m'appeler. Bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de tourner de l'œil...

Je sentis confusément que Jewel me soulevait et m'allongeait sur le canapé. J'avais fermé les yeux. Voir le monde tomber doucement en miettes, et percevoir ce qui était _derrière_ était particulièrement désagréable, et j'avais préféré couper court avant que ma nausée ne s'aggrave. Je compris à retardement que ce qui encombrait mon ouïe était le bruit que faisait la réalité en se brisant en minuscules fragments. C'était un peu comme des bruits de verre qui explosait à terre. En permanence.

Quand mon malaise finit par passer, Jewel était assis à côté de moi et me tenait la main. Je me tournai pour me blottir contre lui.

\- Ariel ? Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Je marmonnai un vague acquiescement. J'étais encore un peu patraque, mais je voyais de nouveau ce qu'on nomme "réalité". Même si aux extrémités de mon champ de vision j'avais le sentiment que les morceaux n'étaient pas très bien recollés, et qu'on pouvait voir les jointures.

Je fis un effort pour me redresser. Je me sentais épuisé d'un coup, et être ainsi allongé près de Jewel ne m'aidait pas à chasser le sommeil. J'essayai de m'asseoir un peu dignement, puis renonçai et me lovai contre Jewel.

\- Désolé... Cette vague-là était rude... murmurai-je.

Jewel se mit à me caresser les cheveux, apaisant.

\- Ne vous excusez pas...

J'avais terriblement envie de profiter de ce moment de tendresse, sans plus réfléchir. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais me le permettre.

\- Jewel, je suis désolé d'insister, murmurai-je, toujours collé contre lui, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour vous... Je veux tirer ça au clair.

Je sentis Jewel se crisper légèrement.

\- Ariel, s'il y a bien une chose que les années vont vous apprendre, c'est de ne pas faire confiance aveuglément. Surtout aux tremeres.

Je manquai répliquer sèchement qu'il faisait bien confiance à Stéphane, mais me retins in extremis.

\- Pourtant, vous m'avez fait confiance, à moi... dis-je à la place.

Il ne répondit rien. J'avais peur de le braquer en insistant plus avant, mais il fallait que je sache. J'avais trop peur de me laisser influencer par ma jalousie, il me fallait une preuve de ce que j'avançais.

\- J'ai confiance en Manon, repris-je. De plus elle a une dette envers moi. Si j'exige qu'elle ne fasse qu'une vérification de certaines choses que je nommerai spécifiquement, je doute qu'elle se permette de passer outre.

Jewel me repoussa doucement. Nerveux, j'espérai qu'il souhaitait seulement me regarder en face. Les yeux dans les miens, il resta silencieux un long moment.

\- Vous êtes infernal, soupira-t-il finalement. Vous me faites faire de ces stupidités...

Il se leva et passa dans la cuisine. Je voulus le suivre mais m'aperçus immédiatement que mes jambes n'avaient pas retrouvé toute leur assurance. Je maudis intérieurement mes crises pour la n-ième fois depuis mon Étreinte, et l'une de mes voix rigola franchement.

Jewel revint avec une petite boîte hermétique. Devant moi, il s'ouvrit une veine, fit couler un peu de son sang dans la boîte et la referma. Puis il me la tendit.

\- Satisfait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pincé.

Je saisis la boîte, soulagé.

\- Merci, répondis-je dans un sourire.

Jewel leva les yeux au ciel, puis se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser.

\- J'espère que ceci vous rassurera, et n'apportera aucune conséquence malheureuse... ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Je voulus me lever pour le retenir, et bien évidemment m'effondrai au bout de quelques pas. Mes genoux heurtèrent le sol avec un bruit mat, et j'étouffai un juron. Je me sentais parfaitement lucide, et seules mes jambes refusaient de suivre, mais ce genre de chute faisait tout de même mal. Jewel revint immédiatement vers moi.

\- Ariel, ça va ?

\- Oui oui... Il va juste falloir que j'attende un peu pour marcher, je crois, ajoutai-je un peu piteux.

Jewel me souleva sans peine et me porta de nouveau sur le canapé.

\- Ne faites pas l'imbécile, attendez d'aller vraiment mieux pour vous lever, me fit-il la morale.

Il fit mine de s'en aller de nouveau, et je le retins par la manche.

\- Vous... vous ne pouvez pas rester un peu plus ? demandai-je.

Je sentis que Jewel hésitait. Il évitait sciemment de me regarder en face, et je devinai qu'il partait rejoindre Stéphane. Je le lâchai et baissai la tête, blessé.

\- Allez-y. Ne le faites pas attendre... dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, surtout pour aller voir Stéphane. Rien que l'idée qu'ils puissent être ensemble me faisait mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas le retenir. Je ne pouvais pas lutter.

Jewel me salua et, après un dernier baiser, partit.


	15. Jewel

Cela me brisait le cœur de laisser Ariel seul dans son état, mais Stéphane m'attendait. Dès que j'arrivai en Elyseum, il me sourit, et j'oubliai instantanément mon inquiétude au sujet d'Ariel. Stéphane m'entraîna aussitôt à l'extérieur. Depuis cette nuit dans le parc, il ne prenait plus la peine de cacher sa familiarité quand aucun vampire n'était dans les parages. Un bras autour de ma taille, il me mena à travers les rues. Je le suivais sans même vouloir savoir où nous allions, si tant est que nous avions un but.

Après une demi-heure de promenade insouciante, nous nous retrouvâmes assis sur un banc, dans une rue déserte.

\- Jewel, qu'est-ce que tu penses du Marquis ? m'interrogea subitement Stéphane.

Un peu surpris par cette question qui ne lui ressemblait pas, je mis un certain temps à trouver une réponse.

\- Madame le Marquis est quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux, mais elle est très intelligente, et elle sait s'entourer. Elle est très compétente. Sa tendance à garder ses plans pour elle la rend parfois un peu inquiétante, mais j'ai toute confiance en elle.

Stéphane parut s'assombrir à ce panégyrique.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je.

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

\- Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

Avant que j'aie pu commencer à protester, il leva une main pour m'interrompre.

\- Je sais que dit comme ça c'est rude, mais essaie de comprendre, poursuivit-il. J'arrive à Paris, on me dit que le Sabbat est à nos portes, elle me fait passer un interrogatoire en règle comme si nous étions en état de siège... et ensuite plus rien ? Elle ne fait absolument rien, à part regarder tout le monde d'un air soit suspicieux, soit supérieur. Tu la connais depuis longtemps, tu dois avoir des raisons de croire en elle, mais tu avoueras que son comportement a de quoi faire peur !

Mon expression confuse parut le satisfaire, et il continua.

\- Peut-être que le Marquis a été très compétente dans le passé, mais là c'est pas évident qu'elle ait un plan gagnant. J'ai peur qu'elle se laisse dépasser par le monde moderne. Si encore elle montait des plans avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre, mais non. Elle ne te parle même plus, pas vrai ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Moi j'en peux plus. Il faut qu'elle nous explique ce qu'elle a en tête, tu crois pas ? conclut Stéphane.

J'étais mal à l'aise. Son argumentaire était loin d'être stupide, mais je faisais vraiment confiance au Marquis. Cependant je n'avais pas envie de me fâcher avec lui.

\- Ça serait une solution, oui... admis-je à contrecœur.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Jewel, je sais que tu as envie de te raccrocher à tes croyances, mais il faut que tu fasses attention à toi. Le Marquis ne te fait plus confiance, c'est évident.

J'accusai le choc. Il avait raison. Elle évitait tout sujet important avec moi, elle me fuyait presque... et à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, j'y lisais comme de la méfiance.

\- À mon avis, si tu ne fais rien pour corriger ça, vous allez avoir du mal à vous parler de nouveau, poursuivit-il sans s'apercevoir du coup qu'il venait de me porter. Il va falloir que vous repartiez sur de nouvelles bases.

Il hésita.

\- Si tu vas lui demander cash de t'expliquer ses plans, elle refusera, c'est sûr. Et toi tu vas pas pouvoir lui prouver que tu la suivras quoi qu'il arrive si tu crois déjà pas en elle... Je pense que ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu l'obliges à parler.

\- Pardon ? demandai-je, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole.

Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait, et encore moins sûr que cela me plaise. Il me regarda un instant, puis m'attira contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi... reprit-il d'une voix douce. Mais je veux t'aider. Tu dois te sortir de ce doute.

Je ne répondis pas. Il insista.

\- Écoute, ce que je te propose, c'est de m'amener le Marquis. Moi je l'interrogerai.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça... répondis-je faiblement.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il _faut_ faire quelque chose. C'est pour ton bien ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans le flou comme ça ! Si tu n'y vas pas, moi je le ferai.

Je me serrai un peu plus fort contre lui. Je ne voulais pas contraindre le Marquis à quoi que ce soit, mais je voulais encore moins que Stéphane prenne le moindre risque. Le Marquis me connaissait, elle pourrait me pardonner une façon un peu cavalière de la traiter, quand je lui expliquerais mes raisons. Stéphane, lui, était presque un inconnu, et serait jugé avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Stéphane, laisse-moi parler au Marquis...

\- Je te le dis, elle ne t'écoutera pas plus qu'elle ne le fait en ce moment ! Non, il faut la secouer un peu. Pieute-la et amène-la moi. Je saurai lui faire peur sans lui faire de mal, elle nous expliquera tout et on pourra enfin l'aider à protéger cette putain de ville !

J'échappai à son étreinte, choqué. Il me regardait, totalement sérieux, et devant mon air presque horrifié il laissa voir son inquiétude.

\- Jewel, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison... insista-t-il. Je te demande ça pour ton bien, et pour celui de la ville.

Je cherchai un argument pour le contredire, mais c'était trop tard. Je savais que je le ferais. Je ne pouvais rien refuser à Stéphane.

Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec sa passion habituelle. Très vite ses caresses effacèrent mes doutes.

Trois heures plus tard, nerveux, j'entrai de nouveau en Elyseum. Le Marquis n'était pas là, mais elle passait toujours bien plus de temps dans son bureau que dans la salle principale. Je remarquai qu'Ariel discutait dans un coin avec Ordestein, qui paraissait particulièrement animée, voire alarmée. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, et ils ne me virent pas. Je préférai ne pas m'approcher d'eux, de peur de braquer Ariel en lui exposant une nouvelle fois mon point de vue sur son grand plan de faire goûter mon sang à Ordestein.

Je passai dans le couloir, et toquai à la porte du bureau du Marquis.

\- Entrez, me répondit-elle aussitôt.

J'ouvris la porte, sans la moindre idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour l'immobiliser. J'entrai et la saluai poliment, espérant que mes doutes ne se lisaient pas sur mon visage.

\- Jewel ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda le Marquis en me voyant.

\- Je... je suis inquiet à propos du Sabbat... dis-je en essayant de ne pas bafouiller.

Elle soupira.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Je restai debout.

\- Jewel ?

\- _Approchez_ , ordonnai-je.

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et s'arrêta à un pas de moi. Je la saisis par l'épaule, et sortis un pieu de ma poche.

\- Je suis désolé... fis-je en levant mon arme.

Je m'effondrai.


	16. Ariel

Manon ouvrit la porte du bureau du Marquis sans frapper, et se figea avec une exclamation étouffée. Je la poussai pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêtée, et pris un choc en pleine figure.

Le Marquis était debout. Face à elle se tenait Sarah. Toutes deux avaient tourné la tête vers nous au bruit de la porte. Entre elles deux, à terre, gisait Jewel, un pieu dans le dos.

\- Jewel ! hurlai-je en me précipitant vers lui, bousculant Manon.

Sarah me ceintura. Je me débattis, mais elle était bien plus forte que moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? criai-je.

\- Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire, répondit le Marquis d'un ton glacial.

Cela eut sur moi l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me calmai un peu. Maintenant que je n'étais plus aveuglé par la panique irréfléchie, je voyais bien que Jewel n'était que pieuté... et qu'il tenait lui-même un pieu dans sa main. Vues leurs positions respectives, il était évident qu'il avait voulu pieuter le Marquis.

Je tombai à genoux, trop touché émotionnellement pour encore réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Je ne comprenais pas. Manon, pragmatique, ferma la porte derrière elle avant de parler.

\- Madame, je suis désolée de devoir vous apprendre que Stéphane est sans aucun doute sabbatique, annonça-t-elle au Marquis. De plus il a lié le Régent au sang... comme nous pouvons nous en douter, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard éloquent vers Jewel.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna le Marquis.

Manon et moi nous exécutâmes. Sarah resta debout près du Marquis.

\- J'avais des soupçons sur Stéphane. J'attendais qu'il se trahisse pour agir. J'avais bien remarqué le comportement étrange de Jewel à son égard, mais je n'étais pas totalement certaine qu'il s'agisse d'un lien de sang. Après tout vous avez aussi été... déstabilisé par Stéphane, Ariel.

Je rougis.

\- À présent nous voici doublement fixés. Sarah, je n'ai plus besoin de vous ici. Je vous confie Jewel, gardez-le enfermé tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé le cas de Stéphane.

Sarah s'inclina, souleva Jewel sans aucune difficulté apparente, ouvrit la porte et disparut. Le Marquis referma la porte. Captant mon regard un peu perdu, elle ajouta :

\- Oui, Sarah avait ordre de suivre Jewel en Dissimulation dès qu'il était dans les parages... Je pensais bien que s'il était sous l'influence de Stéphane il allait finir par faire une connerie.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du bureau face à nous.

\- Manon, vous disiez avoir des preuves que Stéphane est sabbatique ? reprit-elle.

\- J'ai goûté son sang madame. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a participé à des rituels typiquement sabbatiques.

\- Je vois...

Le Marquis réfléchit un instant, puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Ariel, vous allez prendre contact avec Stéphane, l'attirer dans un lieu désert et l'occuper pendant qu'on se met en place pour le capturer. Trouvez un prétexte.

\- B... bien madame, répondis-je, un peu dépassé par l'enchaînement des événements.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de savoir comment nous allons vous retrouver. Faites-nous seulement gagner du temps.

Je compris à son regard qu'elle voulait que je m'exécute sur le champ. Je me levai, pas très assuré, saluai et sortis. J'entendis le Marquis parler à Manon, mais sans saisir ce qu'elle disait, puis je m'éloignai.

Je m'arrêtai dans le couloir quelques instants pour me reprendre, puis pénétrai dans l'Elyseum. Je cherchai Thomas du regard, et le trouvai assis dans un coin devant une table. En m'approchant je vis qu'il faisait un solitaire.

\- Vous vous joignez à moi ? demanda-t-il ne me voyant approcher, plein d'espoir.

\- Désolé, je ne peux vraiment pas... Vous auriez le numéro de Stéphane ? enchaînai-je.

Un peu surpris, il me le donna néanmoins sans poser de question. Je le remerciai chaleureusement et sortis. Je m'éloignai un peu dans les rues et appelai Stéphane. Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Allô ? fit-il d'un ton interrogatif.

\- Bonsoir, c'est Ariel... répondis-je d'un ton timide.

J'allais devoir jouer la comédie, mais j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, ce qui allait sans doute me faciliter la tâche.

\- Ariel ? Ça fait plaisir de vous entendre... Vous avez changé d'avis ? demanda Stéphane d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-séducteur.

\- Je... J'ai envie de vous voir... avouai-je d'un ton penaud.

Il rit.

\- Je vous l'avait dit, que vous reviendriez, reprit-il d'un ton affectueux. Dans une demi-heure devant Notre-Dame, ça vous va ?

\- Oui. J'y serai, assurai-je dans un souffle.

\- Alors à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. Je traînai un peu près de l'Elyseum, hésitant, puis finis par me diriger vers le point de rendez-vous. J'arrivai en avance et m'assis sur les marches de la cathédrale, nerveux. Il bruinait. Les touristes ne faisaient que passer ; j'étais le seul arrêté sur la place.

J'entendis les pas de Stéphane résonner avant de le voir. Je me levai pour le saluer. Je ne pouvais cacher mon malaise, mais j'espérais qu'il le mette sur le compte de ma gêne à revenir vers lui.

Il saisit doucement ma main et la porta à ses lèvres sans me quitter du regard. Je détournai les yeux, et il m'attira vers lui.

\- Timide, Ariel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix terriblement douce où je perçus les harmoniques de Présence.

J'entrai dans son jeu.

\- Je... euh... bafouillai-je, les yeux baissés.

Il sourit, et sans lâcher ma main m'entraîna dans les rues en silence. Je me laissai faire, particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais essayant de rester détendu. Il se mit à pleuvoir un peu plus fort, et les rues se firent légèrement moins peuplées. Quand Stéphane décida de s'arrêter au coin d'un minuscule square, nous étions trempés. Il s'assit sur la clôture basse qui entourait le parc, m'obligeant à faire de même. J'avais froid.

\- Dites-moi donc pourquoi vous revenez vers moi, d'un seul coup, voulut savoir Stéphane.

\- Je... Vous avez raison... Jamais le Régent ne s'intéressera à moi... expliquai-je d'une voix étranglée. Je... je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, mais je ne veux pas perdre ma vie à chasser une chimère...

\- Vous espérez que je vous aide à oublier ? susurra-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Il glissa une main sous mon menton et m'obligea à relever les yeux vers lui. Il me souriait, faussement rassurant. Je ne pus retenir un frisson. L'occuper ? Le distraire ? Le Marquis en avait de bonnes... Je pensai à Jewel, Jewel que je devais sauver de l'influence de Stéphane. Ma résolution se raffermit, et malgré mon dégoût je laissai Stéphane approcher ses lèvres des miennes. Je me détournai au dernier moment et me serrai contre lui, comme pour me faire pardonner.

\- Vous n'étiez pas aussi réticent, la dernière fois... fit remarquer Stéphane.

Je me crispai. J'avais peur de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille en me refusant trop ouvertement à lui, mais j'étais incapable de céder de nouveau à son charme.

\- Vous avez honte de revenir vers moi après m'avoir repoussé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui... murmurai-je.

\- Il ne faut pas. Nous avons tous le droit à l'erreur... et vous avez décidé de corriger la vôtre, acheva-t-il dans un léger rire.

Je fis un effort pour me détendre. J'essayai d'oublier qu'il était sabbatique, qu'il avait joué des sentiments de Jewel pour mieux l'utiliser, et que, quelque part, quelqu'un devait nous observer. L'une de ses mains glissa vers mes fesses en une caresse très suggestive. Je découvris à ma grande honte que j'étais finalement encore capable d'en tirer du plaisir.

Il voulut de nouveau m'embrasser, et cette fois je me laissai faire. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par ce désir que j'éprouvais encore pour lui, quelque part sous toutes mes raisons de le détester. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, et je répondis à son baiser. Comment pouvait-il être aussi attirant ?... C'était une tromperie abominable, mais douce...

C'est à l'instant où nos lèvres se séparèrent qu'il se figea avec une expression de douleur surprise, avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras. Je le rattrapai par réflexe, et découvris le Marquis derrière lui, un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Que... commençai-je.

Puis je vis le pieu dans le dos de Stéphane. Je clignai une ou deux fois des yeux, abasourdi. Le Marquis m'avait suivi en Dissimulation tout ce temps ?

Je rougis furieusement en comprenant qu'elle aurait pu agir à n'importe quel moment, et avait attendu justement celui-ci pour le faire.

Elle souleva Stéphane avec la même aisance que Sarah pour Jewel.

\- Rentrez chez vous, Ariel.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et disparut.


	17. Jewel

On retira le pieu dans mon dos, puis le bandeau sur mes yeux. Ébloui par la lumière soudaine, je clignai pour essayer d'accommoder.

\- Monsieur le Régent ?

Je reconnu la voix de Fournier. Je finis enfin par m'habituer à l'éclairage, et je la vis debout devant moi. Elle m'observait, évitant mon regard sans chercher à s'en cacher. J'étais ligoté sur une chaise avec du câble métallique épais. La pièce où nous étions était anonyme au possible. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir où nous étions. Surface ? Sous-sol ? Fournier aurait pu m'emmener en Sombre-Francie ou sur la lune que cela n'aurait rien changé.

\- Monsieur le Régent, vous allez devoir rester ici quelques temps. Je souhaite que cela se passe avec le moins de désagréments possible. J'espère que vous coopérerez.

J'étais à deux doigts de tenter d'argumenter, d'expliquer pourquoi il était stupide de me garder enfermé ici, que tout ceci n'était qu'une regrettable erreur... mais je n'en fis rien. Je savais que c'était inutile. J'étais profondément convaincu que Stéphane était quelqu'un de bien, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que le Marquis ne lui ait rien fait de définitif ; mais je savais aussi que tous ceux qui avaient assisté à mon "arrestation" étaient convaincus tout aussi profondément que j'étais sous l'influence d'un lien de sang. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne serait pris comme un argument valide. On me considérerait subjectif quoi que je dise.

Le cri qu'avait poussé Ariel en me voyant à terre me revint. Je lui avais encore fait mal sans le vouloir... Décidément, c'était une année difficile...

\- Monsieur le Régent ?

\- Oui, répondis-je enfin.

\- Comprenez bien que je souhaiterais pouvoir vous laisser un peu plus de liberté, mais j'ai trop confiance en vos capacités pour ça. Vous seriez fichu de vous échapper, et pour votre propre sécurité il est préférable de vous garder ici.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, grommelai-je. Vous avez le dessus, c'est suffisant.

Fournier soupira.

\- D'accord. Je vais aller droit au but, dans ce cas. De quel type de sang vous nourrissez-vous ?

Je me raidis. Le câble s'enfonça légèrement dans mon poignet.

\- Monsieur le Régent, reprit Fournier, un peu lasse, comment voulez-vous que je vous nourrisse si vous refusez de me dire ce que vous pouvez boire ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, dis-je entre mes dents serrées.

\- En effet, ça ne me regarde pas. Je suis bien sympa de vous proposer mon aide pour rester conscient. Je pourrais vous donner mon sang sans vous laisser le choix. Ou alors vous laisser tomber en torpeur et vous laisser vous débrouiller pour régler la dette envers l'Ancien qu'on devra appeler pour vous réveiller.

Je sentais bien qu'elle était au minimum agacée.

\- C'est à vous de voir, conclut-elle sèchement.

Je gardai le silence. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Soit ! Et bien puisque vous préférez vous taire, je vais vous laisser tranquille, hein. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Elle passa derrière moi et avant que je puisse penser à réagir elle avait déjà renfoncé le pieu dans mon dos. Paralysé, je la vis traverser mon champ de vision, puis elle éteignit la lumière. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et un cliquetis de serrure. Puis ce fut le néant.

Paralysé, sans vision, sans rien à entendre... La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Le lendemain, je repris conscience quand Fournier alluma la lumière. J'étais totalement ébloui et je ne pouvais fermer les yeux. C'était douloureux. Je devinai le passage de Fournier devant moi à l'ombre qu'elle projeta, puis elle retira enfin mon pieu et je fermai les yeux en serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais encaissé ce genre de détail sans problème, mais je venais de passer plus de 24h ligoté sur une chaise, à sentir les câbles mordre ma chair, et je n'avais pas pu me nourrir. Je commençais à avoir les nerfs en pelote.

\- Bonsoir, me dit-elle posément.

\- Bonsoir, répondis-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Je parvins finalement à accommoder et je pus la regarder en face. Elle évitait toujours précautionneusement mon regard.

\- Avez-vous changé d'avis ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre au possible.

Je me crispai de nouveau. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner une telle prise sur moi. Elle attendit dans le silence, puis comprit que je ne dirais rien.

\- Tant pis. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit alors, si...

\- Attendez, la coupai-je impulsivement, vous ne pouvez pas rester un peu ?

J'avais envie de retarder autant que possible le moment où je me retrouverais de nouveau dans le noir et le silence, seul avec ma mauvaise conscience et mes peurs. Elle eut un sourire un peu triste.

\- Monsieur le Régent, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Vous pouvez toujours me parler, mais vous savez très bien que je n'écouterai pas vos arguments...

J'hésitai.

\- Comment... comment va A... Janvier ? demandai-je finalement.

Fournier ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas revu. Il avait l'air d'encaisser.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Vous l'avez lié au sang ? interrogea Fournier subitement.

Je ne pus cacher ma surprise.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Sa réaction en vous voyant à terre.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour trouver mes mots.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas lié au sang, répondis-je finalement, un peu braqué. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

Je sentis la douleur avant de réaliser qu'elle m'avait giflé. Je la fixai sans comprendre tandis qu'elle me foudroyait du regard. Sans un mot de plus, elle remit mon pieu en place et partit.

Je repassai la conversation dans ma tête, essayant de repérer ce que j'avais bien pu dire exactement pour la mettre ainsi en colère. La seule conclusion à laquelle je parvins fut qu'elle devait avoir un rapport personnel avec cette histoire de liens de sang, mais bien évidemment je n'avais aucun moyen de deviner lequel.

Le lendemain je commençai à ressentir les effets du manque de sang. Je me surpris à envisager de céder au petit chantage de Fournier, mais je restai muet quand elle m'interrogea une fois de plus. Le surlendemain, j'étais à deux doigts de céder à ma Bête, et je montrai les crocs sans pouvoir me contenir quand elle m'ôta le pieu du dos.

\- Monsieur le Régent, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin, insista Fournier.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais c'était viscéral, je ne pouvais confier ce secret à qui que ce soit. J'essayai de me contenir. Je ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle aussi facilement, bon sang !

Après un long silence, Fournier soupira. Elle s'ouvrit une veine, et l'odeur de la vitae me fit immédiatement passer en Frénésie.

Quand je repris le contrôle de moi-même, Fournier était assise contre le mur à quelques mètres de moi, et se tenait le bras. J'étais toujours attaché à la chaise, mais celle-ci était tombée à terre. Les blessures de Fournier se refermèrent sous mes yeux, mais je devinai qu'elle était à son tour affamée.

\- Fournier, ça va ? interrogeai-je, me sentant un peu coupable.

\- Ça ira ouais... Putain, je pensais pas que j'aurais du mal à vous contenir même attaché comme ça...

Pour le coup je n'avais rien à répondre. J'avais réussi à lui prendre plus de sang qu'elle ne m'en aurait sans doute donné d'elle-même, et ma Bête était repartie se tapir dans les profondeurs de mon subconscient. Je me sentais physiquement mieux, mais j'étais mal à l'aise d'avoir attaqué Fournier ainsi. Plus, bien sûr, le fait que je n'avais absolument pas envie de me lier à elle...

De quelques gestes nerveux, Fournier redressa ma chaise, me pieuta de nouveau et sortit. Nul doute qu'elle partait chasser. Toute son attitude hurlait qu'elle avait faim.


	18. Ariel

Je tournais en rond dans mon appartement, me rongeant les sangs. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours que Jewel était enfermé, et le Marquis n'avait donné aucune nouvelle de ce qu'elle avait fait de Stéphane. J'avais essayé d'interroger Sarah, sans beaucoup plus de succès. Elle avait juste fini par avouer, avec un air vaguement nauséeux, "Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que fait le Marquis _exactement_. Crois-moi. Mais elle arrivera à ses fins." J'étais inquiet. Je voulais juste que ce cauchemar finisse enfin...

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursauter. Je m'en saisis précipitamment, espérant un appel de Sarah, ou du Marquis, ou même de Jewel pour m'annoncer sa libération.

C'était Thomas. Je pris un instant pour me composer une voix un peu moins tendue et décrochai.

\- Ariel ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Bonsoir Thomas. Oui, je vais bien, mentis-je. Et vous-même ?

\- Bien, bien, dit-il avant de passer rapidement à la suite. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, je me demandais si vous nous aviez refait le coup de Londres...

J'eus un moment de blanc avant de comprendre.

\- Oh, non, je suis toujours à Paris ! Je... je n'ai juste pas la tête à venir en Elyseum. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ça, après tout je n'ai pas à surveiller vos allées et venues, hein. Je voulais juste avoir de vos nouvelles.

\- Et bien je vais bien... répétais-je en essayant de me montrer convaincant.

Thomas hésita.

\- Sait-on jamais... Vous auriez des nouvelles du Régent ? Ça fait aussi un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu...

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre. "Il va bien" ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. "Je sais où il est" ? Mensonge. "Demandez au Marquis" ? C'eût été avouer qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- Non... répondis-je sans doute un peu trop tard.

\- Ariel, reprit Thomas après un court silence, je sais que vous devez très bien vous débrouiller tout seul, mais vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. Reposez-vous.

\- C'est ce que je fais, dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais rassurant.

\- Bon. Je vais vous laisser alors, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

\- D'accord. Merci. Passez une bonne nuit.

\- Vous aussi Ariel.

Il raccrocha. Je me vautrai sur mon canapé comme la loque que j'étais. Avoir parlé à Thomas m'avait remis un peu de perspective en tête. Malgré les arrestations de Jewel et Stéphane, la Cité continuait de tourner. C'était juste moi qui étais resté sur le bord sans parvenir à me laisser entraîner.

Je passai un bon quart d'heure à essayer de me convaincre d'aller faire un tour en Elyseum. Voir des gens, faire une partie de quelque chose avec Thomas... Probablement que ça m'aiderait à me sentir un peu moins oppressé. Je finis par abandonner. J'essayai de lire mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je me sentais juste... las. Angoissé, mais pas paniqué. C'était quelque chose de sourd, comme un bruit de fond permanent. Et dieu sait que je m'y connaissais en bruits de fond permanents...

Comme attirées par cette pensée, mes voix tentèrent d'engager la conversation. Deux minutes plus tard j'avais une migraine terrible car elles parlaient toutes en même temps, et pas dans la même langue pour ne rien gâcher.

\- Oh, taisez-vous cinq minutes ! finis-je par m'exclamer, excédé.

Le bruit se calma un peu. Je réalisai avec un temps de retard que j'avais parlé à voix haute, et que si je prenais l'habitude de faire ça j'allais le regretter. D'un coup j'avais envie de bouger. J'attrapai un manteau et sortis.

Il faisait froid et humide. Les rues étaient presque désertes, mais moi je trouvai ce temps bizarrement agréable. Quelques voix élevèrent un peu le ton pour m'expliquer leurs visions de la météo idéale, et je me laissai entraîner dans leur argumentation boiteuse. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant devant l'Elyseum que je réalisai que je m'étais dirigé vers ce lieu par automatisme. Je me demandai vaguement si la conversation précédente était bien restée entièrement dans ma tête, mais je n'arrivai pas à le déterminer. Je haussai les épaules mentalement. Après tout, quelle importance ?

Je cédai donc à mes habitudes et entrai en Elyseum. Thomas releva le nez du livret qu'il lisait -je soupçonnai immédiatement qu'il s'agissait des règles d'un nouveau jeu...- et parut surpris de me voir. Je m'approchai de lui en essayant de me construire un air pas trop déphasé. Je m'assis en face de lui et jetai un œil sur la table entre nous. Elle était couverte de pions et autres tuiles en carton.

\- Finalement je me suis dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal de me changer un peu les idées... annonçai-je en le regardant.

\- Et bien vous êtes le bienvenu.

Il hésita un instant puis céda.

\- Vous voulez faire une partie ? demanda-t-il en me désignant les pièces sur la table.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Thomas afficha une expression pleine d'incompréhension, puis parut légèrement vexé.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle, Ariel...

\- Ah, désolé... dis-je en me calmant. Je me disais juste qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas...

J'avais un sourire aux lèvres. L'une de mes voix me fit remarquer avec une pointe de cynisme que j'étais en train de décrocher complètement. Avec un détachement malsain j'admis qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

\- Euh... Ariel ? m'appela Thomas, circonspect.

\- Hmm ?

\- Vous, euh... C'est à moi que vous parliez ?

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, puis je compris que j'avais répondu tout haut à ma voix.

\- Oh, non, répondis-je sans me troubler plus que ça.

_Eh, d'habitude tu es super embarrassé d'avoir l'air fou... Tu craques complètement._

Je clignai des yeux. C'était que ma voix avait raison. Je fis un effort pour me concentrer de nouveau sur la partie de mon environnement qui était perceptible par Thomas. Celui-ci me regardait avec un air inquiet.

\- Je, euh... C'est rien, Thomas. Je suis juste un peu déphasé aujourd'hui...

\- Rien ? Ariel, vous tremblez... objecta-t-il, encore moins rassuré.

\- Hein ?

Je m'aperçus avec un temps de retard qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais rien remarqué avant. Et ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, juste une vague surprise, ou peut-être un léger intérêt poli. J'étais conscient que j'étais dangereusement désintéressé de tout ce qui m'arrivait... et je m'en fichais. C'était plutôt mauvais, me dis-je distraitement.

\- Bon, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour apprendre les règles de votre nouveau jeu... fis-je remarquer.

Thomas me retourna un regard légèrement en colère. Il se leva.

\- Suivez-moi. Et pas de discussion.

Je n'avais même pas envisagé de discuter. Il m'entraîna dans une petite salle un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment, et me fit asseoir dans un grand fauteuil.

\- Bien, maintenant vous restez là jusqu'à ce que ça passe. C'est clair ? m'ordonna-t-il.

J'acquiesçai. Il parut vaguement soulagé. Il me laissa pour repartir en Elyseum, et je dus m'endormir rapidement, puisque je m'éveillai secoué par Thomas sans me souvenir de rien d'autre.

\- Ariel ? Je vais fermer le bâtiment. Vous êtes en état de rentrer chez vous ?

J'eus un peu de mal à émerger, mais quand j'y parvins je me sentais mieux. Par contre j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment qui me titillait sans accepter de me dire ce sur quoi il portait. Je rassurai Thomas, le remerciai de s'être occupé de moi et le suivis à l'extérieur. Arrivé dans la rue, je commençai à me sentir mal de nouveau. Il allait se passer quelque chose, je le sentais...

\- Ariel, c'est pas le moment de...

Je l'interrompis en le poussant violemment sur le côté. Il tomba, amortit sa chute avec l'aisance d'une longue pratique et se redressa juste à temps pour voir un homme surgir du néant pour essayer de me pieuter. Il me rata assez lamentablement mais m'enfonça malgré tout son pieu juste sous la clavicule. Je retins un cri.

Thomas lui bondit dessus avec une férocité que je ne lui aurais pas soupçonnée. Je fis un pas en arrière et, une fois de plus poussé par un instinct étrange, je me retournai d'un bloc, évitant de justesse une deuxième tentative de pieutage. Avant que je puisse réagir, mon agresseur se jeta sur moi et me renversa au sol. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre qu'essayer tant bien que mal de le contenir. Après une dizaine de secondes de lutte pour tenter malgré tout de me pieuter, il gronda, tous crocs sortis, et me frappa violemment à la tête. La douleur m'empêcha de réagir assez vite pour le retenir encore, et il parvint à me coincer les bras. Je me débattis, mais je sentais que c'était inutile.

Brutalement, je paniquai, et je perdis le contrôle de ma Bête. Au travers du voile d'indifférence de la Frénésie, je me vis libérer une de mes jambes d'une secousse, pour repousser mon agresseur d'un coup de pied. Il se reprit très vite, mais j'avais pu libérer mes bras suffisamment longtemps pour l'agripper à mon tour, et nous roulâmes au sol, cherchant chacun à prendre le dessus. Je le frappai à mon tour, sauvagement. Je passai très près de parvenir à planter mes crocs dans sa gorge, mais même avec les réserves de force insoupçonnées que m'apportait la Frénésie, j'avais le dessous.

Ce fut mon agresseur qui planta ses crocs dans ma gorge. La sensation était particulièrement étrange ; je ressentais à la fois de la douleur de sa morsure violente, du plaisir, naturellement, et la colère sauvage de ma Bête qui continuait à se débattre, même dominée. Malgré tous mes efforts je faiblissais au fur et à mesure qu'il me drainait de mon sang.

Puis il fut arraché de mon cou. Affamée, ma Bête voulut bondir sur la personne la plus proche, en l'occurrence mon sauveur, mais celui-ci me maîtrisa sans peine et m'enfonça un pieu dans le cœur avant de se retourner pour vérifier que nos deux agresseurs étaient bien hors de combat. Thomas se redressa finalement et je vis ses griffes disparaître. Il regarda nerveusement autour de nous, me chargea sur son épaule comme si je ne pesais rien et traîna l'un des deux corps dans l'entrée de l'Elyseum. Il me déposa à côté et revint un instant plus tard avec le second.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, quand ma Frénésie se calma, que je réalisai qu'il avait téléphoné au Prévôt, et qu'il était blessé. J'étais inquiet mais je ne pouvais rien faire, paralysé comme j'étais.

Antonikos arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent. Sans pouvoir rien y faire, je croisai son regard. Il semblait sur les nerfs.

\- Thomas, y a moyen de dépieuter le gosse ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Thomas acquiesça, et Antonikos retira mon pieu. Je me relevai difficilement.

\- Rentrez chez vous, et présentez-vous à la Prévôté demain soir le plus tôt possible, m'ordonna le Prévôt.

\- Bien, répondis-je d'une voix faible.

Je me tournai vers Thomas avant d'obtempérer. Malgré ses blessures, il paraissait en forme.

\- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il à ma question informulée. Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, il commence à se faire tard.

Je tournai les talons et partis sans demander mon reste. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve une proie avant de rentrer chez moi.

Le lendemain je sonnai à la Prévôté en début de soirée. J'avais encore un peu mal dans l'épaule, et n'étais pas dans une forme resplendissante, mais le pire était passé. Thomas et le Prévôt m'attendaient.

\- Bonsoir, m'accueillit Antonikos, avant d'enchaîner : Pourriez-vous me décrire votre agression d'hier ?

\- Nous sortions de l'Elyseum, commençai-je.

J'hésitai. À quel point pouvais-je lui expliquer mes impressions étranges ? Son regard se fit insistant, et je repris :

\- Je sentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. D'un coup j'ai poussé Thomas sur le côté, par réflexe, sans savoir moi-même pourquoi. À y repenser à tête reposée, je crois que ça lui a évité de se faire pieuter par l'un des deux hommes, qui était en Dissimulation derrière nous. J'ai écopé du pieu dans l'épaule, puis j'ai évité de me faire immobiliser par le deuxième agresseur avec le même genre d'intuition. La suite est un combat confus, pour moi...

\- Donc si je comprends bien, résuma le Prévôt, pour vous il y avait deux adversaires, qui ont tous deux commencé par tenter de vous pieuter en sortant de Dissimulation.

\- Oui.

Il se tourna vers Thomas et ils échangèrent un regard que je ne pus déchiffrer. Je devinai seulement qu'ils avaient déjà dû discuter de la scène soit la veille soit avant mon arrivée.

Sarah arriva sur ces entrefaites. Elle semblait vaguement préoccupée, et parut surprise de nous voir Thomas et moi.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Ils se sont faits agresser hier en fin de nuit, en sortant de l'Elyseum. Les deux agresseurs sont dans nos cellules, résuma le Prévôt.

Sarah fronça les sourcils.

\- Le Marquis est au courant ?

\- Pas encore. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder, de toute façon.

Le regard de Sarah glissa immédiatement sur moi. Je me demandai quel lien logique j'avais raté.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... glissa Thomas.

\- Oh, oui, allez ouvrir l'Elyseum, acquiesça le Prévôt. Il vaut mieux que les nôtres soient à l'intérieur que devant la porte... Mais soyez vigilant.

Thomas salua et tourna les talons. Je m'apprêtais à lui emboîter le pas mais Antonikos me retint.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir, que je sache, petit.

Le brusque passage au tutoiement me mit presque plus mal à l'aise que le sobriquet dépréciatif dont il m'affublait. J'attendis que le Prévôt me dise ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il me dévisagea, peu amène. Je me demandai d'un coup s'il m'en voulait pour la fois où je m'étais interposé entre lui et Jewel. Si c'était le cas j'allais probablement passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Sarah prit une chaise et s'assit dessus à califourchon, le menton appuyé sur ses bras croisés sur le dossier.

\- Assieds-toi, gamin, soupira Antonikos.

J'obtempérai, conjecturant sur la sauce à laquelle j'allais être mangé.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, continua-t-il après avoir lui aussi pris une chaise, tu as des fois des "intuitions"...

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Ça te prend souvent ? Tu contrôles ou pas du tout ?

J'hésitai.

\- C'est... plutôt aléatoire. Je ne choisis pas vraiment...

\- Dommage...

Il y eut un silence. Le Prévôt me parut fatigué, d'un coup. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et le Marquis fit son entrée. Nous nous levâmes tous les trois d'un même mouvement. Le Marquis nous autorisa à nous rasseoir d'un vague signe de la main. Antonikos retomba sur sa chaise, mais Sarah emboîta le pas au Marquis qui traversait la pièce pour rejoindre le couloir qui en partait. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent dans le corridor. Resté seul face au Prévôt, je me rassis lentement. Il sembla oublier ma présence un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis un hurlement de douleur résonna dans la Prévôté. Je bondis sur mes pieds, tendu comme la corde d'un arc ; Antonikos ne réagit même pas. Un nouveau cri suivit le premier, et je dus me raccrocher au dossier de ma chaise. C'était Stéphane, j'en étais certain. Je voulus me précipiter vers l'origine du son : le couloir où avaient disparu Sarah et le Marquis. Antonikos me retint par la manche.

\- Reste là petit. T'as sans doute pas envie de voir ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'elles lui font ?! criai-je à mon tour, choqué.

\- Le Marquis le fait parler, expliqua Antonikos calmement.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle le torture !

\- Oui.

Je restai muet quelques instants. Le Prévôt semblait trouver ça tellement normal que je ne savais comment réagir. Puis Stéphane hurla de nouveau. Antonikos dut me ceinturer pour m'empêcher de courir vers lui malgré son avertissement.

\- Lâchez-moi ! m'exclamai-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais content qu'il ne m'ait pas écouté. La voix brisée de Stéphane me rendait malade, et je ne tenais plus très bien sur mes jambes. Le Prévôt m'entraîna dehors sans que je proteste plus. Il me laissa faire quelques pas à l'extérieur pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- J'aurais dû vous faire sortir dès qu'elle est entrée, déclara-t-il. Restez là, et si le Sabbat vous attaque, hurlez.

Je n'eus pas le temps de décider à quel point il était sérieux avant qu'il ne rentre, me laissant seul dans la rue à réfléchir à la question. Je finis par décider que je préférais ne pas avoir à vérifier le résultat d'une attaque sabbatique juste devant la Prévôté. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas penser à Stéphane qui se faisait torturer à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Rien que de savoir ce qu'il subissait, et d'être parfaitement conscient que je restais là à ne rien faire au lieu de m'interposer, me rendait vaguement nauséeux.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là avant que Sarah ne me rejoigne. Elle n'avait pas l'air très frais elle non plus.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Comment est-ce que tu supportes ça ? répliquai-je.

\- Mal.

Nous nous regardâmes en silence.

\- Malheureusement la manière douce ne marche pas avec ces putains de sabbatiques. On a essayé, hein, mais rien à faire... se justifia-t-elle.

\- Et elle lui fait quoi, exactement, le Marquis ? demandai-je dans un accès de curiosité malsaine.

Sarah me regarda de travers.

\- Tu veux pas savoir, j'te dis. T'es déjà malade rien qu'à l'entendre, j'vais pas te décrire la scène, tu vas tourner de l'œil...

À la réflexion, je lui étais plutôt reconnaissant de ne pas avoir répondu. Nous restâmes dehors un moment, adossés au mur, à regarder les passants circuler, puis Sarah finit par rentrer. J'hésitai fortement à la suivre, mais j'avais vraiment peur de ma réaction si Stéphane hurlait encore. Je tentai de chasser de mon esprit le souvenir de ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais il ne se laissait pas oublier.

Quand Sarah revint, elle me parut un peu pâle.

\- C'est fini, annonça-t-elle.

Je crus un instant qu'elle parlait de la séance de torture, puis je compris. Je chancelai. Sans un mot, Sarah m'attrapa par le coude et me fit rentrer dans la Prévôté où elle m'installa sur une chaise. Le visage caché dans mes mains, j'essayai de calmer mes tremblements. J'entendais vaguement le Marquis et le Prévôt discuter, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire.

Je me sentais coupable, presque comme si j'avais tué Stéphane de mes mains. Je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher sa mort.

Le Marquis revint dans la salle où j'étais. Je relevai les yeux et découvris les tâches de sang sur ses vêtements. Je fermai les yeux aussitôt et inspirai profondément. Je ne voulais pas m'évanouir...

\- Sarah, vous direz à Jewel de venir me voir demain, ordonna le Marquis avant de partir.

Je me relevai comme un automate.

\- Tu vas libérer Jewel, dis-je à Sarah.

Elle acquiesça, et hésita un instant.

\- Viens avec moi, j'vais te le confier, il doit pas être bien frais et...

Je ne la laissai pas finir. Crocs à nu, je la saisis par le col et la soulevai presque du sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? sifflai-je, prêt à lui ouvrir le crâne contre le mur si elle ne répondait pas.

\- Ariel, calme-toi... parvint-elle à me glisser bien que je l'étranglasse à moitié. Il n'a rien...

Je la toisai, méfiant, ma Bête grondant à mes oreilles. Puis je décidai de la croire et la relâchai doucement.

\- Il va bien, ajouta Sarah, c'est juste qu'il est resté enfermé pendant tout ce temps... et qu'il a fait sa tête de mule. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il pouvait boire, je te laisse imaginer le résultat...

Elle se massa le cou avec un regard un peu fâché à mon encontre. Je luttai pour me calmer.

\- Désolé... finis-je par lâcher, un peu à contre-cœur.

\- Je pense qu'il sera pas fâché de te voir, reprit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Elle m'entraîna dans la rue, et je la suivis un moment en silence.

\- Sarah ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que J... que le Régent serait content de me voir ?

Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin légèrement amusé.

\- Déjà, ta façon de buter sur son titre en dit long, tu sais...

Je baissai les yeux, gêné.

\- La seule chose qu'il m'a demandé, en six jours, c'est comment tu allais.

\- Ah, v... vraiment ? bafouillai-je, sentant un sourire un peu stupide me monter aux lèvres.

J'étais terriblement soulagé. J'avais eu peur que Stéphane ne parvienne à me le dérober totalement. Stéphane... J'avais le sentiment que son spectre rejoindrait pour les mois à venir la horde de ceux qui me suivaient.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, Sarah me fit asseoir sur un banc.

\- Tu restes là, je vais le chercher.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot et elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif. J'attendis. Je réalisai à quel point j'étais nerveux quand je me surpris à me ronger les ongles. Je pensais m'être débarrassé de cette sale manie des années avant, mais apparemment même la mort n'empêchait pas toute rechute...

Sarah se matérialisa sortie de nulle part. Elle soutenait Jewel, dont le pas semblait hésitant. Je me levai d'un bond, et en m'approchant je vis le bandeau sur ses yeux. Sarah voulait garder secret l'emplacement de sa prison... Logique.

Sans attendre le moindre signe de la part de Sarah, j'ôtai le bandeau de Jewel. Il cligna des yeux, un peu ébloui, mais se reprit en quelques secondes à peine. La rue n'était pas très bien éclairée.

\- Ar... Janvier.

Je n'arrivai pas à définir quelle émotion dominait dans sa voix. De nombreuses suggestions murmurèrent à mes oreilles. _Fatigue lassitude joie peur honte faim désir épuisement..._

Jewel vacilla. Je le rattrapai aussitôt et le serrai contre moi. L'inquiétude qui grandit immédiatement en moi fut cependant occultée par une vague de colère.

\- _Sarah_ ! sifflai-je sans chercher à cacher mes sentiments. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne lui avais rien fait...

J'étais proche de gronder, et je sentais de nouveau ma Bête à fleur de peau. Inconsciemment, Sarah fit un pas en arrière.

\- Janvier... murmura Jewel. Elle ne m'a vraiment rien fait...

Je fis un effort pour enfermer ma Bête. Nerveuse, Sarah fit un deuxième pas en arrière.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, hein... Ariel, on mettra ça à plat quand vous aurez pu discuter, d'accord ?

Elle parut prendre mon silence pour un accord, et s'éloigna rapidement, me laissant seul avec Jewel. Je le guidai jusqu'au banc et le fis asseoir. Je le regardai, inquiet. Il était très pâle et tremblait légèrement.

\- Jewel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est la faim... répondit-il entre ses dents serrées. Il faut juste que j'aille chasser...

Il se releva. Je sus immédiatement qu'il ne serait pas capable de chasser seul.

\- Je vous accompagne, dis-je d'un ton ferme en me levant à mon tour.

Jewel me lança un regard fâché. Son impact fut cependant diminué par le côté fiévreux que je lui trouvai.

\- Ariel, vous...

\- Pas de discussion ! le coupai-je sèchement. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir seul dans cet état. Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre que vous avez brisé la Mascarade en partant en Frénésie au milieu d'une foule, ni que vous êtes mort parce que vous êtes tombé évanoui et n'avez pu vous cacher du soleil !

Je devinai qu'il ne voulait pas plier devant mes arguments, mais il n'était pas en état de contre-argumenter. Il luttait déjà pour dissimuler ses crocs.

\- Allez, on y va, et que ça saute ! insistai-je.

Il tourna les talons et se mit en route, sans plus chercher à m'empêcher de le suivre. J'accélérai le pas pour venir à sa hauteur et saisis sa main. Il se crispa et détourna le regard.

\- Jewel...

Je n'eus pas le courage de le questionner réellement. L'angoisse sourde qui m'avait miné ces dernières semaines revint à la charge. Est-ce que... je l'avais perdu ?


	19. Jewel

Je sentais avec une acuité dérangeante la main d'Ariel dans la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder en face. Ma Bête était bien trop à fleur de peau pour que je puisse espérer encore me contrôler pleinement, et j'étais à peu près certain que je regretterais mes actes si je me laissais aller. Il avait apparemment renoncé à me parler. J'en étais soulagé. Le simple son de sa voix me plongeait dans un mélange particulièrement désagréable de honte et de désir bestial. Ma Bête me poussait à lui bondir à la gorge pour le boire ; j'avais peur qu'il ne se défende même pas.

Je m'arrêtai devant un bar, et lâchai la main d'Ariel. Je le sentis hésiter un instant, puis il laissa sa main retomber contre sa hanche. Je restai immobile, essayant de récupérer un peu de contrôle sur moi-même. Si je trouvais une proie dans ce bar, il fallait à tout prix que j'évite de la massacrer devant témoins...

Après une inspiration profonde, j'entrai. Ariel me suivit silencieusement. Le temps de traverser la salle, je savais que je trouverais une proie à l'étage. Ma Bête gronda, piaffa d'excitation. Le simple parfum de la vitae, aussi diffus soit-il, me donnait une telle envie de montrer mes crocs et de me précipiter sans plus aucune retenue... Je montai l'escalier, en transe.

C'était une femme étonnamment jeune. Assise autour d'une petite table ronde avec trois amies, elle était plongée dans une explication à grands renforts de gestes amples quand mon regard se posa sur elle. Je fis un pas vers le groupe, puis me figeai. J'étais à deux doigts de faire une erreur... Je n'étais pas en état de l'attirer à l'écart doucement... J'allais la boire ici même...

Seule la poigne ferme d'Ariel sur mon épaule m'empêcha de craquer malgré toute ma résolution.

\- C'est laquelle ? murmura-t-il.

\- Celle qui parle... répondis-je, au supplice.

\- Sortez d'ici. Attendez-moi dans la rue, je vous l'amène.

Sans attendre ma confirmation, il me lâcha et s'approcha de la table. Je l'entendis saluer poliment les quatre femmes, puis je me précipitai dans la rue avant de perdre tout contrôle.

Je m'appuyai contre un réverbère, à bout de nerfs. Si Ariel ne me ramenait pas cette femme dans les minutes à venir, je ne pourrais probablement plus me contenir.

Après un temps qui me parut excéder de loin ce que mes forces me permettaient encore de supporter, Ariel et la femme sortirent. Elle soutenait Ariel, qui semblait à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil.

\- Je... je suis désolé... entendis-je Ariel bafouiller. Je ne voulais pas vous causer d'ennuis...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, les vrais ennuis lui tombèrent dessus. Avec un sentiment de délivrance absolument dévorant, je me précipitai sur elle et lui plantai mes crocs dans la gorge.

\- ...wel... Jewel !

Je revins à moi brusquement. J'étais au sol, Ariel me maintenant d'une poigne ferme. Ma Bête grondait, frustrée. Je voulais plus de sang. Maintenant. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je montrai les crocs et cherchai à mordre Ariel. Il esquiva ma tentative sans grande difficulté, et me foudroya du regard.

\- _Suffit_ ! siffla-t-il.

Je m'immobilisai. Ma Bête était toujours bien trop présente, mais je parvins à retrouver un début de sang-froid. Ariel me fixa encore un moment, puis parut se convaincre que j'étais à présent inoffensif, et il me lâcha pour se précipiter vers...

Bon sang ! Est-ce que j'avais tué ma proie ?...

Je m'assis péniblement tandis qu'Ariel prenait le pouls de la jeune femme. Il eut un soupir de soulagement et lécha le sang qui maculait son cou. La blessure que je lui avais infligée était refermée ; plus aucune trace de son agression surnaturelle.

\- Jewel, vous pouvez chasser une autre proie sans faire de connerie ? demanda Ariel d'un ton tendu.

\- Je... je crois, oui, répondis-je après une légère hésitation.

\- Et bien allez-y. Je vous rejoins chez vous.

J'obéis. J'entendis Ariel appeler une ambulance, puis je fus trop loin pour percevoir quoi que ce soit.

Une heure plus tard je me sentais enfin totalement rassasié. J'avais été beaucoup plus prudent pour ma chasse, et à présent ma Bête était rendormie. Je profitai de ce moment de pur confort tandis que je marchais jusque chez moi.

Ariel m'attendait dans le salon, et je sentis toute ma culpabilité remonter en le voyant. Il chercha à accrocher mon regard, mais je détournai aussitôt les yeux. Au coin de mon champ de vision, je le vis pâlir légèrement. Je ne savais quoi lui dire.

Il se leva et passa à côté de moi sans un mot. Son silence me fit mal, comme si on venait de m'enfoncer une lame de glace dans le cœur. Il s'arrêta derrière moi sur le pas de la porte.

\- Jewel... J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Vraiment. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai pu dire sur Stéphane. Au contraire, j'aurais dû vous en délivrer plus tôt. Je...

Il contint un sanglot.

\- Je regrette tellement de vous avoir perdu, continua-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi. Toujours.

Sans attendre de réponse il quitta la pièce, et j'entendis ses pas précipités dans le corridor. Il me fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, bon sang ?

\- Ariel ! criai-je finalement en lui courant après.

Il hésita et je le rattrapai devant la porte d'entrée. Je le saisis par la manche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? m'exclamai-je, perdu.

Il baissa les yeux sans répondre. Je le forçai à revenir dans le salon, et le fis asseoir dans un fauteuil. Je me postai devant lui, debout, et le regardai en silence quelques instants. Sous ses mèches rousses en bataille, je n'arrivais pas à lire son expression.

\- Ariel, finis-je par soupirer, je vous dois des excuses.

Il me regarda enfin, manifestement surpris. Dans ses yeux émeraude cohabitaient incompréhension et douleur. Je craquai et tombai à genoux devant lui.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su vous écouter quand vous êtes venu me prévenir ! Je sais que je vous ai fait souffrir, et je le regrette, mais ça ne retire rien au mal que je vous ai fait ! Je vous ai abandonné et vous, vous avez malgré tout continué à vous battre pour moi... Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour être digne de votre pardon...

Le silence qui suivit ma déclaration fut long, pesant. Puis Ariel se mit à genoux lui aussi, m'obligea à relever la tête et m'embrassa tendrement. Le soulagement me fit presque tourner la tête, et il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'Ariel pleurait.

\- Ariel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je aussitôt, de nouveau inquiet.

\- C'est rien... sanglota-t-il. Je pensais que je vous avais perdu... Que Stéphane vous avait définitivement éloigné de moi...

Je l'entraînai sur le canapé et le berçai doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

\- Hmm... Désolé... souffla finalement Ariel, la tête sur mon épaule. Vous m'avez fait peur... Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez réagi comme ça tout à l'heure ?

\- Comment ? demandai-je.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Vous... vous évitiez mon regard... Vous paraissiez mal à l'aise simplement que je vous touche...

\- Oh... Je...

J'avais un peu honte, mais je me forçai à expliquer.

\- Avec ma Bête à fleur de peau, je n'aurais pas pu résister longtemps si je vous avais regardé... Je vous aurais probablement bondi à la gorge pour vous boire...

Une fois de plus, l'odeur du sang d'Ariel sur ses joues était entêtante. Je sentais une pulsion refoulée revenir peu à peu à la charge.

\- À dire vrai, finis-je par avouer, entre ma faim et mon désir, c'était particulièrement difficile de résister...

Je vis Ariel rougir du coin de l'œil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'ai agi comme un idiot. Vraiment. Mais vous devriez avoir un peu plus de confiance en vous, suggérai-je. Comment pourrais-je vous oublier aussi facilement ?

\- Stéphane était... convaincant, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Je le regardai quelques instants. Il semblait blessé. Je l'embrassai, et très vite il se laissa aller contre moi. Je finis par laisser parler le désir que je réprimais difficilement depuis qu'il avait ôté le bandeau de mes yeux.

Le lendemain soir, j'étais bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair avec le Marquis. Avec tous ces événements, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait pu tirer de Stéphane quelques informations sur les plans du Sabbat, et j'avais hâte que nous débarrassions Paris de cette engeance.

J'étais déjà prêt à partir qu'Ariel traînait toujours au lit. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais m'attendrir ou m'inquiéter pour lui. Je le secouai doucement.

\- Ariel ?

\- Hmm ?...

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis le referma.

\- Je vais voir le Marquis. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous attende ? demandai-je, hésitant.

\- Mal à la tête... marmonna-t-il. Sommeil...

Il se tourna mollement et se rendormit. Je le regardai dormir un moment ; je n'avais pas envie de le laisser seul. Mais le Marquis m'attendait, et Ariel ne risquait rien à rester au lit ainsi. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et partis.

Je traversai l'Elyseum rapidement, mais pas assez pour ne pas relever le regard mi-surpris mi-soulagé du Gardien. Manifestement mon absence avait été remarquée. Je le saluai de loin, silencieusement, et me dirigeai vers le bureau du Marquis.

\- Jewel. Asseyez-vous donc, m'invita le Marquis quand je l'eus rejointe.

J'obéis en silence. Elle semblait cependant attendre que je prenne la parole, et comme toujours face à elle je cédai le premier.

\- Madame, je vous présenterais volontiers des excuses pour mon comportement si elles avaient un sens, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous saviez très bien que j'étais lié au sang à un inconnu, et vous avez en toute connaissance de cause choisi de me laisser aller. Maintenant que j'ai joué votre jeu jusqu'au bout, pourriez-vous au moins me dire si vous avez obtenu le résultat que vous escomptiez ?

Le Marquis sourit.

\- Tout à fait, Jewel. Vous avez très bien joué votre rôle d'appât, et j'ai appris ce que je voulais sur les positions du Sabbat en Île-de-France. J'ai même appris des choses sur ma Cour, ce qui n'est jamais négligeable.

J'accusai le coup. J'avais beau savoir que le Marquis m'avait utilisé, le terme d'appât faisait mal.

\- Et maintenant ? finis-je par demander en comprenant que le Marquis entendait bien m'obliger à lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Maintenant, nous contre-attaquons, et nous chassons le Sabbat de nos terres, répondit le Marquis d'un ton aussi léger que si elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle prendrait bien un sucre avec son thé.

Je dus avoir l'air incrédule, car elle sourit et poursuivit.

\- Avec l'interrogatoire de Stéphane, nous avons le nombre approximatif de sabbatiques -bien sûr il ne pouvait pas savoir combien il y a de têtes de pioche, même si nous pouvons déjà en ôter deux de l'équation-, et nous connaissons également les quelques endroits où ils se rassemblent. Cette fois-ci, c'est nous qui allons aller les chercher.

Je restai silencieux, essayant de réaliser ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Attendez, comment pouvez-vous être certaine que Stéphane ne vous a pas menti ? objectai-je.

Le sourire du Marquis devint d'un coup beaucoup plus dur. Je la trouvai effrayante.

\- Ce serait le premier à résister à un de mes interrogatoires depuis la fin de la guerre...

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre à cela. J'avais beau savoir pertinemment que j'ignorais beaucoup de choses à propos du Marquis, elle parvenait toujours à me surprendre. Et, en l'occurrence, à me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Donc, si je vous suis bien, repris-je, vous voulez porter contre eux une attaque frontale.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pas exactement frontale. Mais dans les grandes lignes, oui. Avec les têtes de pioche ils sont plus nombreux que nous, mais nous avons suffisamment de bons éléments pour être capables de les battre en combat, à mon sens.

Je n'étais pas aussi convaincu qu'elle. Le Sabbat était bien plus réputé que la Camarilla pour les qualités martiales de son représentant moyen...

\- J'ai encore quelques détails à voir avec certaines personnes, mais je ne doute pas que nous puissions les éradiquer, annonça-t-elle posément.

J'hésitai un instant, puis soupirai.

\- D'accord. C'est particulièrement épuisant pour les nerfs de devoir suivre vos plans sans en connaître la moindre miette, précisai-je, mais je vous fais confiance.

L'expression du Marquis s'adoucit. C'était suffisamment rare pour être appréciable.

\- Jewel, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. J'aurais très bien pu ne juste pas vous en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Je compris qu'à sa manière étrange et un peu maladroite, elle essayait de me réconforter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à tout garder pour vous comme ça ? demandai-je, poussé par la curiosité.

Elle parut surprise un instant, puis réfléchit.

\- Un plan fonctionne toujours mieux quand le moins de monde possible le connaît, affirma-t-elle.

\- Avoir des alliés qui en savent autant que vous peut être une bonne chose, pourtant... De nouvelles idées peuvent apparaître, et ils peuvent plus facilement s'adapter si quelque chose menace de déraper.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, Jewel, sourit le Marquis. Croyez-moi, rien de tel que le secret.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment argumenter face à cette certitude.

\- Et bien, si vous ne voulez rien me dire de plus, je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici pour aujourd'hui... répondis-je un peu sèchement.

\- Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure, insista le Marquis d'une voix sereine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Depuis notre rencontre à mon arrivée à Paris, elle avait toujours semblé me considérer comme quelqu'un de particulièrement fiable, mais cela ne l'avait jamais poussée à me confier ses plans.

\- Quels sont vos ordres ? demandai-je finalement.


	20. Ariel

La porte claqua, me tirant vaguement de mon demi-sommeil. J'entendis des pas dans l'entrée, puis sombrai de nouveau. J'oscillais entre veille et songe depuis... je n'aurais su dire depuis combien de temps. J'étais plongé dans l'inconscience quand une main caressa doucement ma joue, me faisant remonter plus près de la surface. Entre mes paupières entrouvertes, je devinai la silhouette de Jewel.

\- Ariel ?

Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui répondre. Je ne me sentais pas capable de grand chose, à part me laisser porter, flottant dans le courant de... de quoi au juste ?

\- Ariel ?

La voix de Jewel était plus insistante. Sa caresse glissa jusqu'à mon épaule. Il me secoua légèrement. Je songeai mollement que je pourrais peut-être ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être.

\- Ariel, bon sang, réveille-toi !

Il me secouait pour de bon. Pourquoi donc s'agitait-il ainsi ? J'étais si bien ici... Si bien... Les murmures qui m'entouraient passaient comme des souffles légers autour de moi, agréables comme la brise en été. Je me sentais protégé, en sécurité.

_Tu es en train de te noyer._

Je repris conscience avec un goût de sang dans la bouche. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, et Jewel me rattrapa par les épaules alors que je me pliai en deux, saisi d'une quinte de toux obstinée. C'était biologiquement absurde, mais mon corps essayait par le seul réflexe qu'il connaissait de me faire recracher l'eau qu'il sentait encore dans mes poumons.

\- Ariel, calme-toi !

Je voulais lever les yeux sur Jewel, lui dire que j'allais bien, que ça allait vite passer, mais mon esprit malade imposait à mon corps de lutter contre un ennemi imaginaire. Il me fallut une bonne minute pour calmer ma toux et enfin regarder Jewel en face. Je le fixai quelques secondes en silence, puis fermai les yeux et me blottis contre lui.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? insista la voix tremblante de Jewel.

\- Je...

Ma gorge me faisait mal. Sous le goût de fer qui teintait encore mes lèvres, je sentais comme un goût d'eau salée.

\- J'étais en train de me noyer... me forçai-je à articuler.

Je sentis Jewel se raidir. Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Ariel, tu ne peux pas te noyer, reprit-il doucement. Tu en es conscient ?

Je compris qu'il s'inquiétait de mon équilibre mental. Vu mon Clan, je ne pus retenir un léger rire, qui dégénéra vite en une nouvelle quinte de toux. J'avais vraiment mal à la gorge.

\- C'est bon, Jewel... parvins-je à dire malgré tout. Je n'ai pas encore complètement perdu les pédales...

Jewel resta muet. Je savais bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait me répondre, et qu'il s'inquiétait. Je cherchai un moyen de le rassurer. Ce n'était pas évident à trouver. Cependant je sentais la brûlure de ma gorge se calmer peu à peu, et je me composai une façade d'assurance tranquille. Je me redressai suffisamment pour regarder Jewel droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vais bien. Vous pouvez arrêter de vous inquiéter...

Je posai un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Je compris que je l'avais perdu.

\- De vouloir prendre soin de moi comme ça, précisai-je.

Il soupira, puis se détendit légèrement.

\- Évidemment que je veux prendre soin de toi, idiot... murmura-t-il.

Il m'attira de nouveau contre lui et je profitai quelques minutes de son étreinte protectrice en silence. Il jouait avec mes cheveux quand il se décida à reprendre.

\- Ariel, ça t'arrive souvent, des crises pareilles ?

\- Hmm... Non, ce genre-là c'est la première fois.

Je compris au moment où j'achevais ma phrase que j'avais répondu à côté de la question, mais Jewel ne releva pas.

\- Jewel ?

\- Oui ?

\- Du coup... vous avez été voir le Marquis ?

Sa main s'immobilisa sur ma nuque. Je m'écartai doucement de lui pour le dévisager.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? ajoutai-je en le voyant s'assombrir.

\- Non... C'est juste qu'elle se fait une joie de garder tout le monde dans l'ombre, et que c'est parfois particulièrement pénible, expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de rancœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

\- Eh bien pas grand chose justement ! Globalement, que tout s'est passé selon ses plans jusqu'alors, et qu'elle entend bien continuer. Sans rien nous dire.

\- Oh.

Je comprenais un peu mieux l'agacement de Jewel.

\- Au moins, elle ne vous garde pas rancune de ce que vous avez essayé de faire, voulus-je positiver.

Je vis aussitôt que j'avais été maladroit.

\- Euh, désolé... Je ne voulais pas...

\- C'est bon, me coupa-t-il, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Il se releva néanmoins, me laissant assis sur le lit à regretter son étreinte. Je ne remarquai qu'alors les quelques marques de sang sur son poignet, et compris enfin qu'il m'avait donné un peu de son sang pour me réveiller. Je me demandai d'un coup si, sans cela, j'aurais pu éviter de me noyer. Cette question me laissait comme un poids dans le ventre, et j'avais peur de connaître la réponse. J'étais soudain terrifié à l'idée de rester loin de Jewel pour ne seraient-ce que quelques minutes.

Je me levai précipitamment et courus me raccrocher à son bras comme un gamin apeuré. Il se tourna aussitôt vers moi, et je fis un effort pour transformer ma prise avant de jeter un peu plus d'huile sur le feu de son inquiétude. J'attrapai sa main et entremêlai mes doigts aux siens. Je lui souris, espérant qu'il ne verrait pas que je devais me forcer.

Jewel me fixa, apparemment incertain de la conduite à tenir.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir dormi ainsi pendant aussi longtemps... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ? demandai-je, faussement innocent.

J'avais surtout envie de détourner la conversation des chemins désagréables dans lesquels elle semblait vouloir s'embourber depuis quelques répliques. Jewel secoua la tête, puis laissa éclore un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ariel, tu crois vraiment que tu as besoin de t'excuser ? dit-il d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Non, mais c'est bonus, répliquai-je avec un léger rire.

Jewel ouvrit de grands yeux, un peu désarçonné par ma réponse. Je sentis sa main serrer enfin la mienne.

\- Tu es déjà tout pardonné, tu le sais ?

Je me blottis contre lui. Nos mains se séparèrent ; j'entourai sa taille de mes bras tandis qu'il posait une main juste en haut de mes fesses et de l'autre me caressait les cheveux.

\- Ariel, je n'arrive pas à te suivre... murmura Jewel.

\- Des fois, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à me suivre... avouai-je très bas.

Quelque part au fond de moi, j'entendais le va-et-vient des vagues. L'océan m'appelait, et j'avais peur de m'y noyer pour de bon.

Quand je sombrai en Torpeur cette nuit-là, j'entendis une petite voix me souffler, insistante, que je n'avais rien à craindre.

_L'océan te sauvera, Ariel._


	21. Jewel

Je regardais Ariel, nerveux. Cette nuit encore, il ne se réveillait pas. Je me répétais en boucle que c'était encore une de ses idiosyncrasies malkaviennes, mais c'était malgré tout inquiétant. D'une certaine manière, je préférais le voir délirer et répondre à des voix que je n'entendais pas. J'avais au moins la certitude qu'il était vivant. Ce soir, dans son immobilité et sa froideur, il était indiscernable du cadavre. Il aurait pu être en Torpeur profonde sans que j'aie le moindre moyen de le savoir. Je voulais tant qu'il se réveille...

Comme en écho à mon souhait, Ariel s'agita. Une vague de soulagement me parcourut. Même si c'était anormal qu'il ne s'éveille qu'aussi tard, c'était tout de même préférable à la perspective qu'il soit véritablement dans une Torpeur au long cours. Il se retourna et serra la couverture contre lui comme pour se protéger du froid... ou peut-être d'autre chose. Il marmonnait dans son inconscience, et je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- … accomplir ? demandait-il faiblement.

Il y eut un silence, comme s'il écoutait une réponse que je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas percevoir.

\- Je... je devrais mourir ?

Je sentis un poids glacé s'installer au fond de ma poitrine.

\- Comment peut-on effacer la mort ?

Je restai figé quelques instants, puis saisis Ariel de mes mains tremblantes et le secouai sans ménagement.

\- Ariel, réveille-toi ! criai-je presque.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

\- Que... quoi ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- S'il te plaît Ariel, réveille-toi _pour de bon_ , insistai-je nerveusement.

Il cligna des yeux, puis s'assit et se les frotta d'une main fatiguée. Quand il me regarda de nouveau, il semblait avoir l'esprit clair.

\- Jewel, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous... vous n'avez pas l'air bien...

\- Tu me fais peur, Ariel. Tu te rends compte que ça fait deux nuits que tu ne te réveilles pas ? Et est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu disais dans ton sommeil ?

Il parut un peu désarçonné.

\- Je... j'ai parlé ?

\- Un peu, oui... dis-je sans parvenir à cacher mon angoisse.

Il saisit mes mains avec un sourire.

\- Jewel, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien. Il ne m'arrivera rien, affirma-t-il avec une assurance tranquille.

Je lui retournai un regard égaré.

\- Tu parlais de mourir, Ariel...

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, puis parut d'un coup retrouver un souvenir.

\- Oh. Oui. Mais je ne mourrai pas.

Je n'étais pas rassuré, et il le savait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et quand il reprit la parole, l'une des voix n'était pas la sienne.

\- _L'océan te protège Ariel. N'aie pas peur._

\- Me protéger ? De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- _Tu as quelque chose à accomplir._

\- Quelque chose à accomplir ?...

\- _Oui. Tu es le protecteur. Tu sauveras plus d'une personne de la mort, et toi, c'est l'océan qui te sauvera._

\- Je... je devrais mourir ?

\- _Tu prendras sur toi la mort d'autrui, mais seulement pour mieux l'effacer._

\- Comment peut-on effacer la mort ?

\- _L'océan sait. Tu vivras, Ariel._

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa mon regard. Aussitôt il pâlit et se jeta dans mes bras.

\- Jewel, tout va bien, je vous assure... essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais l'une des voix qui le hantait, et cela m'avait glacé au plus haut point. L'intonation était différente, mais pas seulement. Jamais je n'aurais affirmé que cette voix pouvait provenir d'Ariel, et même en ayant été témoin de cette scène de mes propres yeux, je n'y croyais presque pas. La seule chose qui m'obligeait à admettre ce fait était que l'autre solution eut été d'accepter que j'entendais des voix moi aussi, et il fallait bien qu'au moins l'un de nous deux garde un minimum de lucidité.

\- Jewel, je suis désolé, je vous assure que tout va bien, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer... poursuivait Ariel dans ses efforts pour minimiser ce qui venait de se produire.

Je le serrai contre moi convulsivement. Je sentais plus cruellement que jamais à quel point il était hors de mon atteinte. J'aurais voulu le sauver de sa folie, mais s'il devait un jour être déchiré entre elle et moi, je savais déjà ce qui adviendrait. J'étais terrifié.

\- Jewel, vous me faîtes mal... murmura Ariel d'un ton désolé.

Je desserrai aussitôt mon étreinte.

\- Je ne comprends pas... ajouta Ariel. Je n'ai pas disparu. Je ne vais pas disparaître. Alors s'il vous plaît, Jewel, arrêtez de trembler comme ça...

J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule et le laissai essayer de me réconforter. Il finit par parvenir à me rassurer et, le temps que nous nous mettions en chemin pour l'Elyseum, j'avais presque réussi à me convaincre moi-même que j'avais sur-réagi. Il n'y avait rien de si inquiétant que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Ariel parlait constamment à des choses qui n'existaient pas...

Ariel voulut faire un détour pour chasser. Je le suivis, puis m'aperçus que le voir se nourrir m'avait donné faim. Je n'avais pas envie de chasser avec lui une fois de plus, et j'essayai de cacher mon envie de sang, mais il ne s'en laissa pas compter.

\- Jewel, pourquoi vous restreindre si vous avez faim ? demanda Ariel, perplexe.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu vois qui je chasse... expliquai-je entre mes dents serrées.

\- Je vous ai déjà vu chasser, objecta-t-il.

Je le regardai fixement. Il finit par détourner les yeux.

\- D'accord, faites comme vous voulez... Je n'aurais pas dû insister.

\- Ariel, pour nous autres ventrues ce n'est pas bénin, toute cette histoire de chasse, me sentis-je malgré tout obligé d'expliquer.

\- Je sais...

\- Laisse-moi finir... Nous avons toujours cette épée à double tranchant qui nous menace. Révéler à la mauvaise personne de quel type de proie nous pouvons nous nourrir, et c'est nous mettre à sa merci. Ne pas avoir révélé à quelqu'un de confiance ce que nous pouvons boire, c'est aussi la certitude de tomber en Torpeur si nous devenons incapables de chasser par nous-même.

Je marquai une pause pour être sûr qu'il m'ait bien compris. Au moment où il allait pour parler, je repris :

\- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai en plus de ça une raison bassement personnelle de garder ce secret, même par devers toi en qui j'ai une totale confiance.

Je souris dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je t'ai invité dans mon havre... Crois-moi, c'est une vraie preuve de confiance. N'importe qui d'autre aurait appris où j'habitais, j'aurais déménagé dans la nuit.

Ariel sourit en écho, touché par mon aveu.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui vous empêche de chasser devant moi... insista-t-il néanmoins.

Je soupirai.

\- J'ai honte, avouai-je dans un murmure.

Ariel ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Honte ? Mais...

Il s'interrompit, embarrassé.

\- C'est une partie de vous, non ? Vous devriez l'accepter... C'est triste, de ne pas accepter qui l'on est.

Je faillis lui faire remarquer un peu sèchement qu'il avait bien honte d'entendre des voix et de se rouler par terre en convulsant, mais je me retins au dernier moment. Cette soirée avait déjà plus que son lot de sujets déplacés, inutile de jeter encore plus d'huile sur ce feu...

\- Et bien oui, c'est triste, mais que veux-tu... répondis-je à la place. Je ne me reconnais pas dans cette... particularité. Ce type de personnes sur qui je peux me nourrir, ça ne me correspond pas. Ce n'est pas moi. Mais je vis avec.

Il soupira, puis se força à sourire.

\- J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à regretter ce secret.

\- J'espère aussi, dis-je en songeant à Fournier que j'avais presque blessée, presque drainée de son sang dans ma faim incontrôlée.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Je... je pars devant si vous voulez prendre le temps de chasser, offrit Ariel.

\- Non, je viens avec toi, déclinai-je. Je n'ai pas si faim que ça...

L'Elyseum était presque désert. Ordestein se vernissait les ongles en écoutant Merisier lui vanter les mérites comparés des différents jeux de sa collection, et c'était là toute la population vampirique des lieux. Une goule faisait les poussières. Je trouvai l'ambiance totalement surréaliste.

\- Bonsoir messieurs ! fit le Gardien d'un ton qui me sembla beaucoup trop joyeux en nous voyant entrer.

Ordestein releva les yeux de sa manucure et nous salua de même. Je me demandai si j'étais le seul à sentir la tempête arriver sur la Cité. Peut-être que je devenais paranoïaque.

\- Eh, c'est quoi ce jeu ? C'est nouveau ? s'exclama Ariel en s'approchant de la table à laquelle était assise la tremere.

Merisier se lança aussitôt dans de grandes explications passionnées. À mon grand dam, Ariel semblait trouver cela follement intéressant. Je m'installai en retrait. Plus l'ambiance se faisait légère, plus elle me pesait, paradoxalement. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable nous attendait.

Ce ne fut que trois nuits plus tard que le Marquis nous rassembla tous pour nous annoncer que nous allions attaquer le Sabbat. Maintenant.

\- Ils sont séparés en deux groupes. Nous allons attaquer les deux en même temps pour éviter qu'ils ne nous prennent en tenaille. Le but est de les acculer et de les tuer tous. Des questions ?

Dans le brouhaha qui s'ensuivit, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que certaines personnes avaient des réactions quelque peu différentes de la surprise plus ou moins indignée de la plupart. La Prévôté était déjà au courant bien sûr, mais j'aurais parié à voir son expression qu'Ordestein également, et que cela ne la réjouissait guère. Je croisai alors le regard d'un homme qui paraissait plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Il me fallut une bonne seconde pour le resituer. C'était Dozulé, le petit-infant du Marquis de Nantes. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de chercher à comprendre ce que cette attaque évoquait pour lui car il détourna le regard et se mit à l'écart au fond de la salle.

Le Marquis acheva d'expliciter son plan. Elle avait prévu la place de chacun en fonction de ses capacités, et je n'étais pas le seul à paraître surpris de découvrir à quel point elle semblait bien connaître sa Cour. J'étais pourtant l'un de ceux qui la fréquentaient depuis le plus longtemps, mais malgré la confiance que je lui vouais, je devais admettre plus souvent qu'à mon tour que je ne savais pas tant de choses d'elle.

Elle confia la direction de l'un des groupes au Prévôt, et prit elle-même la tête de l'autre. Je devais aller avec elle, ainsi qu'Ariel, parmi de nombreux autres. Je croisai un instant le regard du malkavien, et ne pus contenir un frisson. Il était profondément, terriblement serein. Cela me terrifiait. J'avais la sensation tenace qu'il ne lutterait même pas si la mort finale frappait à sa porte.

Le Marquis vérifia que chacun connaissait bien sa place, et nous envoya prendre position par petits groupes. Je ne m'étonnai même pas qu'elle me fasse partir seul avec Ariel. Elle semblait, une fois de plus, en savoir si long sur moi... Nous marchâmes en silence pendant de longues minutes. J'étais nerveux au possible, et Ariel un modèle de calme.

\- Comment peux-tu rester aussi détendu ? demandai-je finalement. Nous allons nous battre à mort avec ces sabbatiques !

\- J'ai confiance.

\- Confiance ? Moi aussi j'ai confiance en le Marquis mais - _dear god_ \- même si nous gagnons ça n'ira pas sans pertes !

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si les expressions anglaises me revenaient spontanément à la bouche, c'était mauvais signe.

Ariel attrapa doucement ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Tout ira bien, je vous assure, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Je fis de mon mieux pour me calmer. Sincèrement. J'échouai. Je me forçai cependant à garder mon début de panique par devers moi. Je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre la face devant la Cour, surtout maintenant. Quant à Ariel... Il semblait tellement serein que je ne pouvais me résoudre à briser sa confiance. Même si elle me faisait peur.

Nous arrivâmes enfin en vue du bâtiment où nous devions, d'après le Marquis, trouver et confronter le Sabbat. C'était un immeuble insalubre, probablement transformé en squat depuis longtemps. Je me fis distraitement la réflexion que je n'avais jamais remarqué cet endroit auparavant, alors que le quartier ne m'était pourtant pas inconnu.

Ariel regarda autour de nous, et je l'imitai. Personne en vue. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa, tendrement, longuement. Puis il fit deux pas en arrière, me sourit et murmura :

\- Tout ira bien.

Il s'éloigna, et disparut de mon champ de vision. J'étais seul.

J'attendis. J'entraperçus Ordestein arriver et se dissimuler dans l'ombre au coin d'une rue adjacente. Peu à peu, je dépassai le stade de la nervosité pour passer dans l'angoisse, puis au bord de la panique, pour enfin émerger dans la zone de calme subséquente. J'étais aussi prêt que possible à me battre. Je n'étais pas certain d'être encore capable de tuer de sang froid, mais je savais d'expérience que je ne pourrais garder longtemps mon sang froid...

Le bâtiment était encerclé. Si nous avions bien choisi notre moment, et que tous les sabbatiques étaient effectivement à l'intérieur, ils ne pourraient sortir sans combattre. Je faisais confiance au Marquis pour avoir choisi le meilleur moment possible, et espérai que personne ne viendrait nous prendre à revers.

Je réalisai seulement à ce moment que les rues alentour étaient totalement désertes. Je me demandai si c'était de notre fait ou du leur. Puis Ordestein s'avança, et je cessai de réfléchir. Elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du bâtiment, prit une grande inspiration, puis leva les mains et convoqua une boule de feu.

J'étais à une trentaine de mètres d'elle, mais je reculai malgré moi. Je ne savais comment elle pouvait rester stoïque avec toutes ces flammes aussi près d'elle.

Le projectile traversa une fenêtre au deuxième étage, et le chaos commença.

J'entendis immédiatement qu'Ordestein avait bien choisi sa cible. Très vite -trop vite-, certains des sabbatiques atteignirent la rue. Ordestein recula, et Merisier entra en action. Je vis briller ses griffes, puis le sang de son premier adversaire jaillir. Il para les coups d'un deuxième vampire, mais un troisième chercha à le contourner. Ordestein arriva dans son dos et le saisit par le cou. L'homme se mit à hurler de douleur. Quand la tremere le relâcha après une dizaine de secondes, il s'effondra pour ne plus bouger.

Le gros des troupes tenta ensuite une sortie, et je perdis le fil du déroulement exact des évènements. Je vis Ordestein et Merisier se mettre dos à dos pour combattre. Je me retrouvai moi-même au milieu du combat. J'entendis un coup de feu, puis un deuxième, alors que le Marquis abattait froidement deux sabbatiques d'une balle dans la tête. Ma Bête grondait à mes oreilles. Cela sentait le sang et la chair brûlée. J'entrevoyais Ariel apparaître et disparaître à la périphérie de mon champ de vision, éclair roux meurtrier.

Puis, sans transition, nous perdions.

Merisier était blessé, Ordestein faisait de son mieux mais elle était manifestement épuisée et ses réflexes s'en ressentaient, le Marquis avait cessé de tirer depuis longtemps, probablement à cours de munitions... Je ne combattais plus que comme un automate. Nous nous retrouvâmes à cinq, dos à dos, encerclés de sabbatiques. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu du Marquis. Je ne voyais Ariel nulle part. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je montrai les crocs, ce qui fit rire l'un des sabbatiques en face de moi.

Son rire s'acheva dans un cri mêlant douleur et surprise. Sortie de nulle part, le Marquis venait de lui trancher la gorge. Aussitôt deux sabbatiques voulurent la prendre en tenaille, mais ils s'effondrèrent presque immédiatement, l'un submergé par la férocité du Marquis, l'autre assailli par derrière par Ariel sorti de Dissimulation.

Le cercle qui nous entourait perdit sa cohérence. Merisier repassa à l'offensive, et je vis Ordestein tendre la main vers l'un des blessés. Il se mit à saigner par tous les pores de sa peau, et quelques secondes plus tard la vitae bondissait vers la tremere. Remontée par l'afflux de sang, Ordestein redoubla d'ardeur.

Je dus partir en Frénésie car je repris le contrôle de moi-même uniquement pour découvrir une scène à la fois identique dans sa violence et son odeur de fer, et totalement différente. Nous avions à présent le dessus. J'avais du sang sur ma langue, mes lèvres, partout sur mon menton... Je ne voulais même pas savoir à quel point j'étais couvert de sang. Le mien ? Celui d'un ennemi ? Ma Bête n'était plus aux commandes, mais mon esprit n'était pas beaucoup plus clair pour autant. J'étais perdu dans la fureur de la bataille, incapable de rassembler mes pensées.

Pourtant, un cri étouffé perça sans peine ma carapace d'indifférence. Dans une fragile bulle de conscience suraiguisée, je vis Ariel, un bras presque tranché par un coup de hache dans l'épaule. Il protégeait Ordestein. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, mais qui n'était probablement qu'une fraction de seconde, il passa son couteau dans sa main gauche et répliqua violemment, repoussant son adversaire. La hache s'arracha de l'os et Ariel fit un pas en arrière, titubant. Ordestein se jeta sur le sabbatique, et Ariel disparut de nouveau.

La petite part de mon esprit qui parvenait encore à formuler des pensées construites s'étonna que je sois encore capable de m'enfoncer plus loin dans la panique. Ne pas savoir où était Ariel me déchirait. Je l'imaginais se traînant à l'écart du combat pour s'effondrer, blessé, inconscient, sans défense... puis deux ou trois secondes plus tard je parai un coup, et tout s'effaça de nouveau dans la furie.

Peu à peu, le combat se calma. Des éclats de violence surgissaient çà et là, sursauts de résistance avant une fin programmée, mais nous avions vaincu, nos ennemis le savaient. Essayaient-ils de s'acheter un peu de temps dans l'espoir d'être sauvés par une hypothétique cavalerie ? Souhaitaient-ils simplement emporter avec eux le plus possible d'entre nous ? J'étais trop las pour encore réfléchir, projeté au-delà de la fatigue par la tension accumulée, les mouvements sans cesse répétés, la chair déchirée, par moi, la mienne...

Et soudain Ariel fut devant moi.

Dans mon esprit épuisé, la scène se figea. Les détails me parvinrent un à un, comme au travers d'une vitre épaisse, sale. Ariel me tournait le dos. Face à lui se tenait un homme, un sabbatique, un pistolet dans la main, pointé sur lui. J'eus une bouffée de panique. Ariel allait se faire...

Je réalisai alors que c'était trop tard, Ariel avait _déjà_ reçu la balle.

Tout parut s'accélérer d'un coup. Ariel vacilla, fit un pas en arrière, et je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Je crois que je hurlai son nom. Le sabbatique ricana, et se prépara à tirer une fois de plus.

\- _Non_ , fit Ariel d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

Le sabbatique se figea. Ariel échappa à ma poigne et fit un pas en avant, sans paraître affaibli le moins du monde. Son bras droit pendait, inerte, l'épaule en sang, et je ne pouvais que deviner d'autres blessures, mais il ne trébucha pas, ne tituba pas. La seconde d'avant, il tremblait pourtant contre moi... Je ne comprenais pas.

Ariel verrouilla son regard dans celui de l'homme.

\- Tu sais que c'est inutile... murmura-t-il.

Bien qu'il ait parlé à voix basse, j'étais certain que le sabbatique l'avait entendu aussi clairement que moi.

\- Toi aussi tu es du Sang ! cracha l'homme. Cesse de te battre avec ces chiens ! Tu sais que tu as tort !

Ariel le fixa, serein. L'homme plissa les yeux, la rage noyant son visage, puis il... il fit _quelque chose_.

Ariel hurla.


	22. Ariel

Je flottais, inerte, au milieu de l'océan, des dizaines de mètres sous la surface. Je sentais la douleur dans mes membres, comme des échardes brûlantes, glacées, acides. L'eau salée excitait mes blessures à vif. J'avais mal. C'était une sensation proche de l'insupportable, mais mon esprit était englué dans une passivité totale. Je ne parvenais même pas à formuler la pensée qui me baignait. _À quoi bon tenter quelque chose ?_

Je dérivai, peu à peu. Je coulais. La lumière de la surface scintillait toujours au travers de l'eau, mais je devinais que le fond s'approchait, lentement. Peut-être que cela serait reposant. Être immobile, totalement immobile, et laisser les flots murmurer autour de moi.

Des voix me caressaient. Des sons tentaient d'attirer mon attention, mais je ne leur en accordais aucune. Je me contentais d'être. C'était si agréable...

_Ariel. Réveille-toi._

Si agréable de ne plus penser...

_Ariel. Si tu te laisses noyer par cet océan, tu ne seras plus jamais toi-même, tu le sais._

Je laissai la voix parler. Quelle importance ?

_Tu deviendras à tout jamais la voix de l'Océan. Tu parleras pour nous tous. Tu ne sauras plus qui tu étais._

Cette voix insistante commençait à vaguement me déranger dans mon ataraxie, comme une démangeaison persistante.

_Ariel. Tu as encore des choses à penser par toi-même._

Une pensée se fraya mollement un chemin dans ma conscience. Si je touchais le fond de cet océan, c'en était fini de moi. J'essayai de comprendre pourquoi c'était important. Est-ce que je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi, pour l'éternité ?...

Je sentis comme un léger contact contre mon bras gauche. Ce simple toucher éveilla tout un jeu de douleurs en moi, et je repris d'un coup conscience de mon corps. J'étais en piteux état, et j'avais _mal_. Comme un coup de fouet, la douleur fit repartir mes pensées.

J'étais en train de me noyer, cette fois-ci peut-être pour de bon. Je ne voulais pas disparaître ainsi. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de mes raisons, mais je sentais que quelque chose devait me raccrocher à... à ailleurs. Loin de cet océan, pourtant si amical...

Dans un effort que j'aurais cru impossible, je parvins à bouger. C'était faible, risible, mais j'eus l'impression d'échapper d'un coup à une étreinte délétère. J'étais libre.

Je cessai de couler, et regardai autour de moi. À perte de vue, les eaux bleutées de l'océan luisaient faiblement. Le sol n'était qu'à un ou deux mètres de moi. Regarder vers le bas m'emplit d'un vertige profond, et je manquai perdre de nouveau conscience. Quand je me repris, j'avais coulé de quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Je n'étais pas seul. Tout autour de moi nageaient les voix. Toutes les voix, passées et futures, celles que j'avais entendues depuis mon Étreinte, celles qui se taisaient, celles qui n'existaient que dans ma tête et les autres, toutes les autres, celles qui d'une manière ou d'une autre reflétaient un fragment du réel. Et il y avait le sabbatique qui m'avait poussé dans l'océan.

Sa présence était comme une injure à la pureté des eaux. Il semblait presque aussi apathique que je l'avais été, mais quand nos regards se croisèrent il eut un sursaut de conscience.

* Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! * hurla-t-il au travers de l'océan.

Je souris.

* Je t'ai emmené avec moi, là où tu voulais m'envoyer. * répondis-je sereinement.

Il montra les crocs.

* Je t'ai rendu fou ! Je ne peux pas être là avec toi ! *

Je lisais en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Derrière sa façade d'agressivité et de bravade, il était juste terrifié. Il se noyait, il le savait, et il ne pouvait l'empêcher.

* Nous sommes ici chez nous. * repris-je. * C'est de là que nous venons tous, et là que nous finirons. Nous, les malkaviens. *

Il voulut reculer, s'éloigner de moi. Il avait peur de mon calme. Les voix chuchotaient à son oreille tout autant qu'à la mienne, mais il les refusait. Il voulait nier cette vérité qui nous unissait.

* Tu ne peux pas repousser le monde. * ajoutai-je.

Il se débattait, et à chaque voix dont il niait l'existence, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'océan. Je compris alors que je l'avais condamné en l'entraînant ici avec moi. J'en conçus de la tristesse, mais je savais qu'il deviendrait une partie de cet océan. Un malkavien noyé dans sa folie meurt-il jamais vraiment ?

Je tendis malgré tout la main vers lui.

* Accepte la vérité. Accepte d'entendre ce que l'océan te souffle. Viens avec moi. *

Il refusa, et l'océan le dévora.


	23. Jewel

Crocs à nu, j'empêchais quiconque d'approcher d'Ariel. J'étais vraiment au bord de perdre tout contrôle, et cela devait se sentir, car les autres camaristes avaient instinctivement pris de la distance. L'adversaire d'Ariel s'était mis à hurler une ou deux secondes après que ce dernier soit tombé, et il s'était à son tour effondré au sol. Contrairement à Ariel, qui reposait sans une once de vie, glacé, immobile, le sabbatique semblait se débattre contre quelque chose qui, inexorablement, le dévorait.

J'étais terrifié à l'idée que, peut-être, Ariel avait _déjà_ été avalé par cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit.

Le combat s'achevait pour de bon, dans quelques dernières passes d'armes dont la violence me donnait soudainement la nausée. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, et l'eau se mêlait au sang pour former des flaques rougeâtres à la fois écœurantes et horriblement excitantes. N'eût été Ariel, je me serais probablement effondré nerveusement.

Le Marquis abattit le dernier sabbatique encore debout. Le silence retomba, brisé seulement par le clapotis de la pluie sur les flaques. Ordestein s'approcha de moi en boitant, soutenant de son mieux Merisier dont les blessures paraissaient vraiment hideuses. Il semblait peiner à rester conscient. Je grondai doucement, et Ordestein comprit le message. Je ne contenais ma Bête qu'à grand peine. Elle préféra garder un peu de distance, et elle et Merisier se laissèrent tomber au sol sans prêter la moindre attention à l'eau, au sang, aux quelques cendres qui déjà flottaient dans la rue. Merisier se pencha contre elle, la tête sur son épaule, et parut sombrer.

Le Marquis était en train de s'approcher à son tour quand un coup de feu retentit.

Les nerfs à vif, je me tournai immédiatement vers l'origine du son, pour voir Dozulé ranger un pistolet et se précipiter vers sa victime. Le Marquis le rattrapa et l'intercepta au moment où il allait se pencher sur le corps.

\- Jérôme, expliquez-vous _immédiatement_ , gronda le Marquis, menaçante.

J'étais encore en train de chercher sur qui Dozulé avait bien pu tirer.

\- Il était sabbatique, répondit Dozulé d'une voix où transparaissait son épuisement.

\- C'était _l'émissaire du Marquis de Nantes_ , le contredit le Marquis, glaciale.

\- Je... je sais.

Dozulé risqua un coup d'œil derrière le Marquis pour vérifier l'état de sa victime. Le Marquis suivit son regard et s'assombrit encore plus.

\- Il est mort, affirma-t-elle, l'air de condamner Dozulé au même sort.

Avec un temps de retard, j'essayai de comprendre. L'émissaire du Marquis de Nantes ? Mais on ne l'avait pas vu sur la Cité depuis... depuis... Je réalisai que je n'aurais su dire quand, au juste. Je me souvenais clairement de sa présence la nuit de la présentation d'Ariel, mais après ?

\- Écoutez, reprit Dozulé, nerveux, je peux tout vous expliquer, mais vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait bouger d'abord ?

Le Marquis le fixa d'un air mauvais. Il était manifeste qu'elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, et qu'elle cherchait le piège. Je regardai la réaction des autres. Seule Ordestein avait trouvé la force de bouger, et s'était levée, mais elle était restée sur place. Contre ses jambes, Merisier semblait inconscient, et elle l'empêchait de basculer d'une main sur son épaule.

Nous sursautâmes tous quand l'homme qui avait tiré sur Ariel hurla de nouveau. C'était un cri de douleur atroce, de déchirement, qui donnait envie de se boucher les oreilles, de le bannir de sa mémoire... Mais je savais que ce hurlement horrible resterait gravé dans mes souvenirs comme marqué au fer rouge. L'homme ne bougeait plus. J'eus l'intuition en le regardant qu'il n'était pas physiquement mort, mais que plus jamais il n'ouvrirait les yeux. J'en avais la nausée.

L'un des nôtres se leva avec difficulté et lui trancha la gorge.

\- Jérôme, laissez-vous faire, ça nous évitera à tous de nous fatiguer d'avantage, soupira le Marquis, laissant transparaître elle aussi son épuisement.

Elle ramassa un pieu sur un cadavre à moitié en cendres et s'approcha. Dozulé fit un pas en arrière et feula, avant de s'immobiliser en tremblant légèrement.

\- Allez-y, mais vite, dit-il entre ses dents serrées en fermant les yeux.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le Marquis lui enfonçait le pieu dans le cœur. Il s'effondra. Le Marquis le souleva, paraissant peiner pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais à soulever un poids aussi raisonnable. Elle s'approcha de moi et baissa les yeux sur Ariel. Je ramenai moi aussi mon regard sur le malkavien. Il n'avait pas bougé, pas soupiré. Yeux clos, peau livide, il avait tout d'un cadavre. Je sentis la panique remonter en moi.

\- Il est sûrement mort, affirma le Marquis d'un ton dépourvu de toute émotion.


	24. Ariel

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. Je me sentais lourd, terriblement lourd... Je n'imaginais pas avoir la force de bouger ne serait-ce que mon petit doigt. Pendant quelques temps, je ne sus où j'étais, puis je compris que l'eau qui collait mes vêtements contre ma peau glacée n'était que celle de la pluie. J'avais quitté l'océan. Ou plutôt, j'avais ouvert mes autres yeux sur l'autre réalité. Je ne pourrais jamais quitter totalement l'océan.

La douleur me rattrapa d'un coup, et je gémis.

\- Ariel ? Ariel _oh dear god you're alive_ ! balbutia Jewel, probablement sans même réaliser qu'il était revenu à sa langue natale.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, le rassurer, mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force. J'étais totalement, complètement épuisé. J'avais envie de dormir...

\- Ariel ! m'appela Jewel, d'un ton qui frisait l'hystérie.

Je rouvris les yeux, ne réalisant qu'alors que je les avais refermés. Je puisai dans des réserves d'énergie que j'ignorais avoir pour bouger un peu la tête. Je parvins à poser mon regard sur Jewel. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec les cheveux dans un désordre pareil. Sur son visage les traînées de sang se diluaient peu à peu dans l'eau de pluie, glissant jusqu'à son menton pour tomber sur sa veste. Il n'avait pas été épargné par ce combat, mais il semblait l'avoir oublié, dans sa panique pour moi.

\- Jewel, il faut qu'on bouge, ordonna sèchement la voix du Marquis.

Je sentis Jewel me soulever. Des pics de douleur me traversèrent. Je perdis sans doute connaissance pour un moment, puis revins peu à peu à moi. Au son que faisaient les pas de Jewel et des autres personnes alentour, nous devions être dans un bâtiment. Jewel m'allongea sur ce que je devinai être un canapé. J'essayai de rassembler suffisamment de forces pour rouvrir les yeux, parler...

Puis je sentis un verre contre mes lèvres, le goût du sang sur ma langue, et j'oubliai tout le reste. Quand on retira le verre, à présent vide, je grondai, crocs à nu. Je voulais plus de sang ; ma Bête ne se laisserait pas repousser par si peu de vitae. J'essayai de mordre la main qui tenait le verre, mais elle s'éloigna, hors de ma portée. Je me redressai vaguement, et on me repoussa doucement mais fermement en position allongée. On me fit boire un deuxième verre, et je parvins enfin à reprendre mes esprits.

J'étais en Elyseum. C'était Jewel qui s'occupait de moi, bien sûr. Il faisait peur à voir, mais sans doute pas plus que moi...

\- Je... wel, articulai-je péniblement.

Il tomba à genoux à côté du canapé et serra ma main dans la sienne. Il tremblait. J'accrochai son regard et y lus un soulagement infini. Je parvins à sourire. Jewel posa son front contre le bord du canapé et resta là, immobile. Je crus un instant qu'il s'était évanoui, puis je sentis son pouce caresser doucement le dos de ma main. Je compris que ses nerfs le lâchaient.

Mon regard parcourut le reste de la salle. Écroulée dans un fauteuil, Manon paraissait dormir. Deux vampires que je ne connaissais que de vue étaient assis dans un coin, apathiques, le regard dans le vague. Thomas était allongé sur un autre canapé, et le Marquis essayait de le faire boire. Il ne semblait pas réagir. De là où j'étais, il m'était presque impossible d'en avoir le cœur net, mais j'étais convaincu qu'il était gravement blessé. J'espérai de toutes mes forces qu'il s'en sorte.

Après une minute ou deux, je sentis la main de Jewel lâcher doucement la mienne. Il glissa lentement contre le canapé pour finir assis par terre, appuyé contre le meuble dans une position plus stable. Je bougeai précautionneusement et me mordis violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur. Malgré les deux verres de sang, j'étais encore salement amoché, mais je ne voulais pas réveiller Jewel. Thomas finit par s'agiter légèrement, et le Marquis lui chuchota quelque chose que je ne compris pas. J'étais soulagé qu'il aille un peu mieux.

Je me redressai un peu plus, en essayant de ne pas prendre appui sur mon bras droit qui m'envoyait des éclats de douleur dans tout le corps à chaque fois que je le bougeais. Le Marquis se releva, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers quelqu'un que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant.

Je clignai des yeux. Était-ce bien Jérôme Dozulé qui était assis contre le mur, un pieu dans le cœur ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu amener à cette situation. Il était pourtant de notre côté ?...

Le Marquis retira le pieu de sa poitrine sans prendre de gants. Jérôme hoqueta et se recroquevilla légèrement. Maintenant que j'y regardais à deux fois, il était évident que lui aussi avait souffert du combat.

\- Maintenant, expliquez-vous, ordonna le Marquis d'un ton glacial et menaçant.

Jewel remua et marmonna vaguement quelque chose dans son demi-sommeil. Je posai une main sur son épaule, apaisant, mais il se réveilla malgré tout. Il levait les yeux sur moi, un air égaré peint sur le visage, quand Jérôme répondit.

\- Je suis le petit-infant du Marquis de Nantes, commença-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Il m'a souvent poussé, tout autant que mon Sire, à chercher le pouvoir. Je n'étais pas exactement intéressé. Disons, du moins, pas de la manière qui l'intéressait lui.

Jewel se redressa et fixa son regard sur Jérôme. Il semblait pleinement réveillé, d'un coup.

\- Je dois admettre que ma venue sur Paris avait différentes raisons, et qu'il n'y était pas totalement étranger. Il aurait voulu que je gagne du pouvoir ici et m'a poussé à venir. J'ai fini par accepter à peu près pour les raisons opposées. Je n'en pouvais plus de sa pression constante. J'ai pris de la distance, et quand mon Sire m'a recontacté quelques années après, j'ai découvert que son allégeance avait... vacillé.

Je sentais Jewel se tendre au fur et à mesure que Jérôme déballait son histoire. Le regard du Marquis était verrouillé sur Jérôme comme s'il avait pu suffire à le clouer au sol.

\- En un mot comme en cent, mon Sire était plus attaché à son ambition personnelle qu'à la Camarilla. Il voulait à tout prix étendre l'influence de sa lignée, et j'étais particulièrement bien placé à Paris pour obtenir une place signifiante à ses yeux. Je n'ai pas plus protesté que ça. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, et j'ai préféré aller dans son sens le temps de choisir ce que j'allais faire.

Jérôme plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Marquis.

\- J'ai choisi la Camarilla. Je ne l'ai pas annoncé exactement en ces termes à mon Sire, j'ai plutôt joué les frileux sur les méthodes à employer pour monter dans l'échelle sociale. Je voulais qu'il me pense inutile et cesse de vouloir me mettre au pouvoir. Quand j'ai vu l'émissaire du Marquis de Nantes venir à Paris, j'ai douté. Je me suis dit que je n'étais pas le centre du monde et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que sa venue me concerne, mais en même temps j'étais méfiant. Et puis le Sabbat est arrivé ici. J'ai voulu croire que cela n'avait rien à voir, mais je n'ai pas été surpris de voir ce même émissaire essayer de fuir le bâtiment, tout à l'heure.

Jérôme parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il renonça. Le silence s'étendit, long, pesant. Le Marquis se tourna finalement vers Jewel et moi. Elle sourit légèrement en croisant mon regard, puis baissa les yeux vers Jewel.

\- Jewel, est-ce que vous vous sentez en état de m'aider à... confirmer cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Pendant une ou deux secondes je crus que Jewel n'allait pas répondre, puis il hocha lentement la tête. Il se leva un peu maladroitement. Il paraissait vraiment à bout. Comme nous tous. Il vacilla légèrement mais se reprit et s'approcha de Jérôme. Il s'accroupit devant lui et riva ses yeux aux siens. Tout fut immobile pour quelques instants.

\- _Racontez-moi votre venue à Paris_ , demanda Jewel d'une voix magnétique.

Jérôme répéta son histoire sans manifester la moindre émotion. Jewel ajouta quelques questions, mais cela ne fit que confirmer la version que nous avions déjà entendue. Jérôme avait dit la vérité.

Jewel se releva et se tourna vers le Marquis. Celle-ci soupira.

\- Ça ira pour ce soir. Jérôme, vous vous présenterez demain dans mon bureau, si vous ne venez pas je vous considérerai comme un traître et je lancerai une chasse au sang, c'est clair ?

\- Oui madame, répondit Jérôme d'un ton un peu pincé.

Il se redressa un prenant appui sur le mur, s'inclina devant le Marquis et partit.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser partir ? demanda Jewel.

\- Vue la situation, vous avez une meilleure idée ? Personne n'est en état de s'occuper de lui maintenant, et vu son profil je doute qu'il ait les couilles de désobéir à ma convocation.

Je fixai le Marquis, un peu surpris de l'entendre parler aussi vulgairement. Je compris qu'elle aussi devait être à bout.

\- Bon, est-ce que vous êtes tous en état de rentrer chez vous ? lança le Marquis à la cantonade.

Les deux vampires dont le nom m'échappait acquiescèrent l'un après l'autre. Jewel me regarda. Je lui souris, espérant réussir à être rassurant.

\- Moi oui, répondit Jewel.

\- Je devrais m'en sortir, ajoutai-je.

Le Marquis se tourna vers Thomas, qui semblait avoir replongé.

\- Jewel, réveillez donc Manon, ordonna-t-elle sans le regarder.

Elle s'approcha de Thomas et s'accroupit de nouveau à son chevet. Jewel secoua doucement Manon, qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

\- Que... qu'est-ce qui... monsieur le Régent ? bafouilla Manon, encore à moitié endormie.

\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de rentrer chez vous ? demanda Jewel d'une voix douce.

Manon se passa lentement les mains sur le visage, inspira à fond, puis se força à sourire. Elle paraissait un peu plus concentrée.

\- Ça ira, oui. Merci.

Elle se leva, et son regard se posa sur Thomas. Elle se décomposa.

\- Oh bon sang... murmura-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Je pris sur moi pour me lever à mon tour, et je m'approchai avec difficulté. Jewel vint à ma rencontre et passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Je m'appuyai sur lui avec reconnaissance.

Le Marquis secouait Thomas de plus en plus fort, et il finit par se réveiller. Il était évident que de nous tous, c'était lui qui allait le plus mal. Il peinait à simplement focaliser son regard.

\- Thomas... Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ? demanda doucement le Marquis.

Il essaya. Il ne put y arriver seul, mais le Marquis le laissa s'appuyer sur elle, et il parvint à se tenir debout tant bien que mal. Il y eut un silence dans lequel nous entendîmes tous la pensée informulée qui flottait : il ne pourrait rentrer seul chez lui.

\- Thomas, venez avec moi, dit finalement Manon en s'approcha de lui.

Elle passa un bras sous le sien et affermit sa prise dans son dos. Elle fit un léger signe de tête au Marquis, qui lâcha doucement Thomas. Le Gardien vacilla, ferma les yeux un instant, mais Manon le maintint fermement. Elle se mit en marche, lentement, l'entraînant avec elle. Le Marquis se tourna vers Jewel et moi, et nous fit signe de sortir également. Les deux derniers étaient déjà partis. Elle referma la salle derrière elle et nous emboîta le pas. Nous quittâmes l'Elyseum et nous séparâmes.

Je suivis Jewel sans réfléchir, encore un peu comateux. Il me guidait dans les rues, et je ne compris qu'il m'emmenait chez moi qu'en apercevant l'immeuble. Nous montâmes jusqu'à mon appartement. Je mis un certain temps à ouvrir la porte ; ma main tremblait et je peinais à faire entrer la clef dans la serrure.

Nous entrâmes enfin. Je m'apprêtais à poser la clef sur le guéridon dans l'entrée, mais Jewel me la prit des mains et verrouilla la porte avant de me la rendre. Je rangeai la clef, interrogateur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait le courage de se relever pour refermer... expliqua Jewel.

Je pris conscience d'un coup de mon épuisement. Je manquai tourner de l'œil, et sans le bras de Jewel autour de ma taille je me serais sans doute effondré. Sans un mot, il m'entraîna jusqu'à ma chambre et me fit allonger sur le lit. Il s'installa à côté de moi et ferma les yeux. Je savais confusément que la nuit n'était pas finie, et que la Torpeur ne nous gagnerait pas avant un bon moment, mais je m'endormis à mon tour.


	25. Jewel

Je m'éveillai sans savoir où j'étais. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, et j'étais à la limite de la migraine. Je regardai autour de moi. La lumière électrique était allumée, et je vis immédiatement Ariel, étendu à mes côtés, apparemment inconscient. Je me souvins d'un coup que j'étais chez lui, et les événements me revinrent en bloc.

Je m'assis en serrant les dents. J'avais mal un peu partout, mais j'étais bien en peine de dire à quel point j'étais blessé. L'horloge agrippa mon regard. Je clignai des yeux, lentement, puis compris qu'une journée entière s'était écoulée. J'essayai de me lever. J'étais ankylosé, mais sans plus. Par contre j'avais faim.

Ariel s'agita vaguement, et je me rassis à côté de lui. J'écartai doucement les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il paraissait terriblement jeune et vulnérable, dans son sommeil. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, et je fus happé par son regard vert.

\- Jewel ? murmura-t-il, apparemment sans comprendre.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

\- Bonsoir, chuchotai-je tendrement.

Ariel ne répondit rien. Il semblait patauger dans cet état de demi-sommeil où l'on ne sait qu'à peine qui l'on est. Il finit par vouloir s'asseoir ; il prit appui sur ses bras et s'effondra en étouffant un cri de douleur. Je l'aidai doucement à se redresser.

\- Me... merci, fit-il.

Je réalisai d'un coup que nous étions tous deux couverts de sang séché, les vêtements déchirés... Je me demandai distraitement comment nous avions pu arriver jusqu'ici sans que personne ne nous arrête, puis je me souvins qu'avec la pluie les rues étaient désertes. Je pris alors conscience que nous nous étions couchés non seulement sales mais aussi trempés, même si nous avions séché pendant la journée. J'étais vraiment épuisé pour ne même pas avoir pensé à me déshabiller pour épargner le lit...

Ariel fit précautionneusement jouer son bras droit, et se figea immédiatement. Il se mordit la lèvre. Je croisai de nouveau son regard et compris qu'il se souvenait à son tour de ce que nous avions vécu la veille. Il parut chercher à reconstituer le déroulement exact des événements, et fonça les sourcils.

\- Jewel, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au malkavien ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Je lui renvoyai un regard perplexe.

\- Celui qui m'a tiré dessus, finit-il par expliciter.

\- Oh ! Il, euh... Il s'est effondré à peu près en même temps que toi. Il a donné l'impression de se débattre contre quelque chose, puis d'un coup il a hurlé. C'était... plutôt atroce, à entendre. Finalement l'un des nôtres l'a achevé.

Ariel hocha la tête, l'air triste.

\- Il était mort, à l'intérieur. C'était une bonne chose que de finir de le tuer.

Nous nous regardâmes en silence. J'hésitais à lui demander d'expliquer plus avant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et ce qui lui était arrivé exactement. Je n'étais pas encore vraiment décidé quand il choisit de se lever. Il grimaça mais tint bon. Il bougea doucement ses jambes, ses bras.

\- Bon, à part l'épaule qui a bien douillé, ça semble pas trop catastrophique... dit-il d'un ton à la joie forcée.

Je l'examinai du regard. Au vu des déchirures de ses vêtements, il semblait en effet avoir été assez peu touché. Je me levai à mon tour, un peu raide, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Hésitant, je regardai autour de moi. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans sa chambre. Je n'étais pas surpris d'y trouver des livres en pagaille.

J'entendis la douche se mettre à couler. J'envisageai de me trouver un peu de lecture en attendant qu'Ariel eût fini de se redonner une apparence un peu plus acceptable pour se montrer en public. J'étais en train de me demander si oui ou non l'organisation des ouvrages obéissait à des règles compréhensibles du commun des mortels quand Ariel m'appela.

\- Jewel ? Est-ce que vous pouvez venir m'aider ? S'il vous plaît ?

Le ton était un brin penaud, comme s'il avait honte de me demander quelque chose. Je passai la porte restée ouverte et compris rapidement le problème. Avec son épaule en charpie, Ariel ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de son sweat. Je m'approchai et tordis le nez en voyant l'état de la blessure. Le tissu était en partie collé par du sang coagulé dans la plaie qui avait commencé à se refermer lentement grâce aux pouvoirs vampiriques d'Ariel. Le résultat était douteux.

\- Je vais sans doute te faire un peu mal... prévins-je.

Ariel serra les dents. J'entrepris de décoller le vêtement aussi doucement que je pus, mais je dus rouvrir un peu la plaie. Quand j'eus finis, j'aidai un Ariel peu fringant à ôter son sweat. Je me demandai s'il allait se trouver mal, car il dut s'appuyer sur moi pour conserver son équilibre.

\- Ariel, par pitié, dis-moi que tu peux prendre ta douche tout seul... marmonnai-je, horriblement gêné.

Pendant un instant il parut ne pas comprendre, puis il sembla embarrassé à son tour. Je m'étonnai presque qu'il ne rougisse pas, puis remarquai que contrairement à son habitude il n'avait pas activé sa circulation sanguine ou sa respiration. Il devait être vraiment fatigué.

\- Non, je... je vais me débrouiller... Je vous remercie, acheva-t-il dans un faible sourire.

Je commençai à sortir de la salle de bain, puis tiquai d'un coup. Je me retournai vers lui.

\- Ariel, tu continues de me vouvoyer ?

Il parut étonné, puis repassa manifestement la conversation dans sa tête. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Euh... Désolé, ça v... vous dérange ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Je réfléchis.

\- Déranger n'est pas le terme exact. Mais je trouve ça un peu... décalé ? C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas demandé la permission de te tutoyer, mais ça m'est venu tellement naturellement...

\- Je... j'ai du mal à m'imaginer vous tutoyer, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être que je vous admire trop pour ça... Comme si vous tutoyer était vous manquer de respect...

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Tu trouves que je te manque de respect ? interrogeai-je.

\- Non ! C'est juste que...

Il hésita, soupira.

\- Bon, d'accord, c'est sans doute stupide. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me gêne.

Je le regardai en silence. Je réalisai d'un coup que mes yeux tendaient à descendre pour glisser sur son torse nu, et je préférai me détourner.

\- Quand tu sauras ce qui t'empêche de me tutoyer, tiens-moi au courant... conclus-je dans un effort pour masquer ma gêne.

Je regagnai la chambre et me saisis du premier livre qui me tomba sous la main. C'était un recueil de nouvelles de Lovecraft. Je me plongeai avec plaisir dans l'anglais un peu archaïque de l'auteur, et parvins à oublier qu'Ariel était nu dans la douche à quelques mètres de là.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain enroulé dans une grande serviette éponge, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer quelques instants. Ses cheveux mouillés lui faisaient comme une cascade de flammes sur les épaules. Rapidement je me secouai.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? demandai-je en reposant mon livre.

\- Bien sûr.

Je retournai donc dans la salle de bain et me débarrassai enfin de mes vêtements sales. L'eau chaude me fit du bien. Malgré mes blessures qui me tiraillaient et me brûlaient un peu, je commençai à me détendre.

Je sortis de la douche pour découvrir qu'Ariel avait déposé une serviette et des vêtements propres à mon intention dans la salle de bain sans que je l'entende. Je me séchai et m'habillai tout en me reprochant mon manque d'attention. Si j'étais aussi distrait en dehors d'ici, j'allais à coup sûr m'attirer des ennuis...

Mon reflet dans le miroir me troubla. Je me sentais totalement décalé, habillé ainsi des vêtements d'Ariel. J'aurais pu passer pour un jeune homme totalement normal. Contemporain. Je me trouvais un air de jeunesse affligeant.

Je finis par parvenir à détacher mon regard de la glace, et je revins dans la chambre. Ariel était à son tour plongé dans un livre. Il ne parut même pas m'entendre revenir, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je me glissai silencieusement derrière lui et jetai un œil par dessus son épaule. Il avait repris le recueil de nouvelles que j'avais posé pour aller prendre ma douche.

Je réalisai d'un coup à quel point mon amour pour Ariel était un doux piège. Avant même d'avoir passé une semaine à habiter avec lui, je m'étais déjà habitué à ce quotidien tranquille que nous pourrions avoir. J'avais envie de ne plus sortir de ce cocon. Pourtant, la Cité m'appelait. Il était de mon devoir de contacter le Marquis.

Je déposai un baiser sur les cheveux d'Ariel. Il sursauta, puis en rit lui-même.

\- Désolé Jewel, quand je suis dans un bouquin je suis complètement ailleurs... fit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

\- Je vois ça, le taquinai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi sur sa chaise, et son regard me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse un commentaire, mais rien ne vint.

\- Alors ? insistai-je.

\- Euh, c'est... curieux de vous voir comme ça... mais c'est pas mal... hésita-t-il.

Il m'envoya un sourire timide, auquel je ne pus faire autrement que de répondre.

\- Je vais chasser. Tu devrais en faire de même, conseillai-je.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Je suppose qu'ensuite vous irez voir le Marquis ? me demanda-t-il.

\- En effet. Il faut que nous mettions un terme à cette affaire.

Il se leva.

\- Je vous retrouve en Elyseum alors.


	26. Ariel

J'arrivai en Elyseum avant Jewel. Le bâtiment était ouvert, mais les couloirs déserts, ainsi que la salle principale. Je m'assis, un peu nerveux, et attendis. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un non loin, sans quoi l'Elyseum eut été fermé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Marquis entra, soutenant Sarah qui boitait méchamment. Le Marquis l'aida à s'asseoir tandis que je m'approchai. Je les saluai, un peu inquiet pour Sarah. Sans me laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, le Marquis m'interrogea.

\- Ariel, où est Jewel ?

Je restai muet un instant, me demandant à quel moment ma relation avec Jewel était devenue suffisamment publique pour qu'on me demande ce genre de chose comme s'il était évident que j'étais au courant. Puis je réfléchis et réalisai qu'entre l'épisode avec Stéphane et la façon dont Jewel s'était occupé de moi la veille, c'était effectivement clair comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Il est parti chasser, répondis-je donc. Il vient directement ici dès qu'il a fini.

Le Marquis sembla approbatrice, et ne releva pas mon air gêné. Sarah, elle, sourit.

\- Apparemment c'est maintenant un secret de Polichinelle... souligna-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux, et elle rit gentiment.

\- Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, hein. Et si quelqu'un vient vous chercher des noises, je lui refais le portrait, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil totalement surjoué.

Je souris, rassuré par la familiarité chaleureuse de Sarah. Je savais bien que d'autres ne prendraient pas tant à la légère ce moyen de pression potentiel sur le Régent qu'était une relation de ce genre, mais avoir au moins une personne de notre côté me confortait un peu.

Jewel arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il s'approcha de notre petit groupe, salua le Marquis et leva un sourcil perplexe devant mon expression gênée et le grand sourire de Sarah. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de nous questionner car le Marquis prit une fois de plus l'initiative.

\- Asseyez-vous, Jewel. Il est temps de mettre à plat toute cette affaire.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre assis en cercle. J'étais à la fois un peu étonné et flatté que le Marquis m'associe à cette conversation bien que je n'eusse aucun poste. Le Marquis fit un signe de tête à Sarah et celle-ci prit la parole.

\- De notre côté, l'attaque d'hier s'est plutôt bien passée. Nous n'avons eu à subir aucune perte, et je ne crois pas qu'un seul sabbatique en ait réchappé. En même temps ils étaient assez peu nombreux, c'est votre groupe qui avait le plus d'ennemis à affronter... Certains d'entre nous sont assez gravement blessés, mais ils guériront.

Le Marquis acquiesça, et enchaîna.

\- Pour notre part, le combat a été rude, mais nous nous en sommes tirés également. Un mort, deux personnes en Torpeur de sang, actuellement dans les cellules de la Prévôté. J'irai dès que possible trouver quelqu'un pour les réveiller. Le combat n'est pas passé inaperçu, mais l'affaire a été étouffée sans peine. Les journaux parlent de guerre des gangs, et s'extasient du miracle qu'aucune victime collatérale n'ait été recensée.

Je croisai son regard, et elle me sourit.

\- Oui, répondit-elle à ma question implicite, je m'étais arrangée pour que la zone soit évacuée en amont.

Elle se renversa légèrement sur sa chaise, prenant ses aises contre le dossier.

\- Le problème immédiat de la présence du Sabbat en Île-de-France est réglé, affirma-t-elle.

Je me détendis légèrement. Je n'avais pas eu conscience que cela me pesait, mais c'était apparemment le cas.

\- Maintenant, le cas Jérôme Dozulé... reprit le Marquis.

Elle marqua une pause dont je soupçonnais qu'elle n'était présente que pour l'effet dramatique.

\- Je l'ai interrogé de nouveau cette nuit. Ce que j'en retiens, c'est que le Marquis de Nantes a tourné casaque voilà un bon moment déjà, mais qu'il a fait le nécessaire pour rester dans le giron de la Camarilla tant qu'il n'avait pas de réel intérêt à afficher une autre allégeance. En vérité, il souhaite sans doute autant que possible rester libre de toute allégeance, mais il n'est pas assez influent pour cela à l'heure actuelle... Il a donc voulu utiliser ses infants pour gagner du pouvoir en les plaçant à des postes importants. Il voulait utiliser Jérôme à Paris, mais celui-ci ne s'est pas laissé faire.

Elle eut un demi-sourire.

\- Il ne s'est pas franchement opposé non plus, cela dit. Il est droit et loyal, mais pas exactement courageux... Toujours est-il qu'il espérait malgré l'opposition un peu molle de Jérôme réussir à le mettre à la tête de Paris. Sans doute pensait-il qu'il n'oserait pas plus s'opposer à son ambition une fois qu'il serait en poste, ce qui lui aurait laissé les coudées franches. Et donc, contrairement aux apparences, ce n'était pas Jérôme qui venait pour trouver les failles dans la sécurité de Paris et gagner du pouvoir, mais l'émissaire que le Marquis de Nantes nous envoyait régulièrement, et qui à chaque fois faisait le nécessaire pour laisser entendre que Jérôme était louche. D'après Jérôme, c'était un sabbatique, ce qui paraît cohérent. Je n'ai pas réussi à le démasquer, la faute m'en incombe.

Jewel et Sarah voulurent protester en même temps, mais le Marquis les coupa d'un signe de la main.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Toujours est-il que le Sabbat était ici poussé par les manoeuvres du Marquis de Nantes. Je suppose qu'il espérait profiter de la confusion pour avancer ses pions. Dans un monde idéal, je mourais dans la lutte, et Jérôme prenait ma place. Grâce à vous tous, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.


	27. Jewel

La Cité de Paris passa quelques nuits dans un état second. Tous, nous pansions nos plaies. J'avais voulu inciter le Marquis à tenter de faire tomber son homologue nantais, mais elle avait secoué la tête tristement.

\- Jewel, nous n'en avons pas les moyens. Pas encore. Mais croyez-moi, je ne l'oublie pas.

Sans que rien ne soit vraiment formulé, je m'étais plus ou moins installé chez Ariel. Il était particulièrement stable, et je m'attendais un peu à une crise particulièrement puissante, mais rien ne venait et je finis par me détendre peu à peu.

Dozulé fut de nouveau admis parmi nous. Certains le regardaient un peu de travers, car ils avaient assisté au début de sa confrontation avec le Marquis, sans avoir pour autant les explications à ce sujet, mais le Marquis fit un effort pour expliquer un peu les choses -pour une fois- et la méfiance à l'égard de Dozulé regagna un niveau somme toute normal. Une confiance pleine et entière n'est malheureusement pas la norme dans le monde de la nuit...

Merisier resta sur la touche un peu plus longtemps. Ses blessures étaient plus graves que celles de la plupart d'entre nous, et il n'était pas vraiment en état d'assurer la permanence en Elyseum comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Ordestein le remplaça en attendant qu'il se remette.

En bref, la routine revint peu à peu s'installer. Je n'ignorais pas qu'il nous faudrait un jour parvenir à trouver des preuves contre le Marquis de Nantes, mais je savais que notre Marquis n'était pas du genre à oublier ces choses-là, et qu'elle agissait à son rythme. Comme toujours, elle saurait faire appel à moi quand je pourrais lui être utile.

Quelques personnes essayèrent bien de nous sonder Ariel et moi sur notre relation, sans doute dans l'espoir de trouver une faille dans mon armure d'assurance, mais Ariel répondait invariablement par un sourire d'une sérénité qui, à chaque fois, obligeait son interlocuteur à détourner le regard, gêné. Certains s'excusaient même, contre toute logique. Dans ces moments-là j'étais bien content de l'avoir avec moi plutôt que contre, même s'il me faisait presque peur, parfois. Il prétendait qu'il se contentait de pousser les gens à être honnêtes avec eux-mêmes, et que c'étaient leurs propres pensées et sentiments qui les gênaient ainsi. Je ne savais trop quoi en penser.

Peu à peu, il paraissait s'enfoncer dans une sorte de calme serein qui aurait dû me rassurer, mais me glaçait de plus en plus. Malgré ses cheveux de feu, Ariel me faisait penser à de l'eau, qui filait entre mes doigts quoi que je puisse faire, quoi que je veuille. Je m'en ouvris à lui un soir, maladroitement.

\- Ariel ? Tu… j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de changer, commençai-je d'un ton hésitant.

\- Changer ? répéta-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il somnolait à moitié, étalé sur son canapé. Sa main caressait machinalement la tranche d'un livre, mais il avait cessé de lire depuis un moment déjà.

\- Je n'arrive pas à saisir exactement ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai l'impression constante que… que tu t'éloignes. Que je ne peux pas te retenir…

Il se redressa et me fixa, pleinement éveillé d'un coup. Le silence se fit pesant. Il déposa son ouvrage sur le coin de la table et s'approcha de moi pour m'enlacer, rassurant.

\- Je ne m'éloigne pas, Jewel… murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux.

Je me serrai contre lui un moment, avant de revenir à la charge.

\- Ariel, quand je dis que tu t'éloignes… je ne veux pas dire par là que tu… te détaches de moi. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de… du monde, finis-je par achever, pas tout à fait convaincu par mon choix de mots.

Ariel s'écarta légèrement de moi pour me regarder, perplexe.

\- Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par admettre.

Je ne savais comment lui expliquer cette impression diffuse et glaçante qui s'insinuait de plus en plus profondément en moi. Ses yeux s'égarèrent dans le vide à côté de moi, et je devinai qu'il écoutait l'une de ses voix. Je me crispai. Je détestais ces moments où son altérité était aussi violemment apparente.

Le temps passa. Certaines personnes commencèrent à éviter plus ou moins ostensiblement Ariel. Les regards qui se posaient sur lui dans son dos étaient étranges, marques de malaise. Fournier m'avoua une nuit qu'elle avait un peu peur d'Ariel. Peur pour lui, aussi. Elle l'avait entendu parler d'une voix qui n'était assurément pas la sienne.

Le Marquis finit par m'exposer à quel point Ariel lui était devenu précieux. Il savait des choses. Beaucoup trop de choses, à dire vrai, mais même s'il ne semblait pas toujours lui-même ceux qui parlaient à travers lui disaient la vérité. Je réalisai peu à peu que j'étais le seul à ne pas être abordé par ces autres qui l'utilisaient comme voix. Peut-être cherchait-il à m'épargner ?...

Puis cette barrière disparut elle aussi. De plus en plus souvent je trouvais Ariel les yeux perdu dans le vague à écouter lui seul savait quoi, ou bien à écrire frénétiquement dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. J'avais peur de le perdre. Il m'assurait qu'il allait bien, me souriait, tentait de me faire rire, mais ces moments de légèreté disparaissaient, doucement.

Il n'était plus lui-même et, quoi qu'il prétende, je savais qu'il en était conscient car je croisais parfois, dans un profond silence, un regard de noyé au fond de ses yeux si verts.


End file.
